Falling For The Ghost Of You (A Danny Phantom Love Story)
by Piper Masters
Summary: Being a half ghost sucks. Running away sucks. Being scared for life sucks! For Danny and Liz, being 16 isn't as 'sweet' as promised. Neither are the teen titans, who should want to help them. But with a criminal record given by the Guys and white, what can two teenagers do but run, and hope their nightmares don't become reality. (Same story, I just messed up and had to repost)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 (Danny)

I woke up falling from a tree.

Yeah, I know. Not the best way to wake up. But, if you take my life into consideration, it's actually one of the better ways I've woken up. It sure as heak beats waking up with a gun or blade or something pressed against my head or throat. You're probably wondering what I did to be treated like this, on the run, wanted, sleeping in trees. Well first of all, I'm not alone.

My friend, not girlfriend,_ friend _Liz is with me. In all honesty, she's the only person on this planet that I know I can trust. Even though she's never said it out loud, I know she feels the same about me. And I am very aware of how completely cheesy that sounds. Back to why we're running. We're ghosts… sorta. We're half ghosts, half humans. Sound familiar? Do the names "Danny Phantom" or "Star of Amity Park" ring any bells? They probably do. Weather you lived in Amity Park and had us save your sorry butts every day (you're welcome), or read about us in the paper, you have most likely heard about us. And after hearing our names, you probably heard a ton of lies about why we are so dangerous and why we need to be turned in to the GIW (Guys in white) immediately if we are seen.

Honestly. Does anybody out there actually believe that Liz and I would work with other countries to take down the US government? The truth is, the GIW what to dissect us and figure out how to duplicate our ghost powers for the army or military or some other government sponsored defense system. We'd love the idea if they didn't have to kill us to do it! The GIW had caught us once before, and they'd almost killed us. I'm pretty sure we were there for about a week or two but I honestly don't know. All the memories are awful. We weren't fed the whole time, we were kept in holding cells so small we could barley turn around, we were experimented on, they'd tried to kill us multiple times, and more. It's an understatement to say that it was the worst possible thing to ever happen to anyone EVER. Liz still had scars on her back from where they had tried to dissect her. Let's just say that they only made that mistake once. I'm warning everyone now, NEVER make Liz mad if you want to live.

But the worst part was how the GIW had caught us. Sam, Tucker, Vlad, and my par-… Maddie and Jack had turned us in. Our friends and family… or we had so stupidly thought. We'd trusted them and they'd stabbed us in the back. I'm only half kidding. Anyway, I'm going to get back on topic before I fall into a total memory break down. I landed on my shoulder when I hit the ground.

The first thing that went through my mind was pain. Not stabbing or piercing pain, but pain all the same. The second thing that went through my mind was how Liz and I would have to sleep on the ground for the next few days because there was no way she would let me climb a tree. I groaned and rolled on my back, with my eyes closed. When I was falling, I hadn't seen anything which meant it was still night… or really early in the morning. I realized that I hadn't seen Liz either. But a second before I would have started panicking, I heard a girl gasp and start running towards me. I opened my eyes slowly.

"Oh my God Danny!"

Yup. That's Liz. She crouched next to me. Her forest green eyes scanned me face for any signs of pain. I tried to look normal. "What happened?" she asked me. Her shoulder length chocolate brown hair was just as knotted and messed up as ever. Her side-bangs still fell over the left side of her face, covering half of her left eye. I noticed a plastic shopping bag behind her. "Are you hurt?" her voice was filled with concern. I know what you're thinking. Didn't I say that she'd kill you if you made her mad? Well she will. She's as tough as nails and shows it. But when it comes to me, she's gentle and kind and awesome! I'm the same with her. But make us mad… send us a postcard from the other side.

I tilted my head to my left shoulder in response to her question. She bit her lip and I sat up.

"It's not that bad!"

I lied through the burning pain in my shoulder. She brushed some of my jet black hair out of my face.

"You're a terrible liar Danny."

She told me. I smiled faintly.

"I get that a lot."

My gosh, we've changed a lot since we were 14. Back then, Liz's hair was chin length, not shoulder. She's also gotten quite a bit taller. Her outfit has totally changed too. Instead of a purple tee-shirt, she has a black sweat shirt. OK so the tee-shirt she has on underneath is purple, but it's a lot darker! Not bright at all. Her jeans are the same shade of blue she's worn, but the ones she's wearing now are pretty worn out. Instead of purple sneakers, she has black combat boots. Like I said, different. But then again, I look like a totally different person too. My hair is longer in the back, which reminds me of my future alternative self which freaks me out. And my bangs are a little longer too. Liz is always pushing them out of my face when she looks at me. My eyes have changed too. They used to be a light blue but they are a little darker now, I don't know or care why that is, I just live with it. And my outfit has changed too. Like Liz, I have a plain black sweat shirt on with a tee-shirt underneath. My tee-shirt is a deep emerald green. A heak of a lot different than the red and white shirt I used to wear. My jeans are a few shades darker then Liz and are tucked into black combat boots. Hard to believe that we're 16 now and changed so much.

My thoughts were broken when Liz started lightly pressing on my injured shoulder. It totally caught me off guard.

"What are you doing!"

I yelped. She looked at me.

"I'm making sure you didn't break anything. I told you it was going to hurt."

I mentally cursed myself for not paying attention to what Liz was saying. After a minute or so, Liz came to the conclusion that I'd just bruised the bone or slightly sprained my shoulder. My shoulder didn't hurt that bad, I've been through MUCH worse. Liz leaned back on her hands with her long legs stretched out in front of her. She's only a little shorter than me. I could barely see her.

"What time is it?"

I asked her. She shrugged. "Around 6 in the morning."

I was starting to get cold. "What? But it's still so dark!" She looked at me. "It's winter Danny." Oh crud.

I thought back to last winter, the first year we'd been on the run. Liz had stolen our sweat shirts so that we wouldn't freeze. But it was still terrible. We'd found a cave thing by a waterfall and were sleeping there. At night, I would put my sweat shirt over Liz so that she'd been warmer. I however had gotten pneumonia. Oh gosh Liz had killed me. She'd had to steal some medicine for me and once I was better, I got about a 3 hour lecture on why I was stupid, and sweet, but mostly stupid for not worrying about myself and worrying more about her. Ever since, we sleep curled up with each other.

Don't be all like "that's gross" or "Mummhm, what were you saying about her not being your girlfriend?", we were doing it for _survival_. And during the warmer months… it just makes us feel safer. Things like that aren't awkward at all for us.

"Did you have a nightmare?"

Liz asked me. I don't useually move when I sleep, so it was a fair question. I shook my head. "I don't think so… I don't remember."

I looked up at the sky as it changed colors. I loved watching the sun rise. It was the one time of day I could slightly relax. Usually, Liz and I would climb to the top of a tree to watch the sun come up, but Liz wasn't letting me use my shoulder. I could have gone ghost and flown up, but I never go ghost any more. If either Liz or I are in our ghost forms, we get super paranoid and start expecting GIW to jump out and we freak out at the slightest sound. The reason it's worse when we're ghosts is because we have seen the ghost tracking equipment at the GIW HQ, and I think that they downloaded our ecoplasmic signatures into their mainframes. Stupid GIW. I'm probably wrong, but when you're paranoid, anything seems possible.

My stomach growled breaking the silence. Liz giggled. "Hungry?" She asked.

"Can you blame me? We haven't eaten anything in like… 2 days!"

Liz reached into the shopping bag and pulled out a bag of Lays potato chips.

"How?"

"I found a buck on the sidewalk. This was the... best food the dollar store had."

In truth, she probably could have bought something healthier but we hadn't had junk food since… let's just say a long time. I pulled the top open and reached in the bag greedily. I shoved a handful of the crispy, salty, pieces of heaven into my mouth. I'd barely finished chewing before I swallowed.

"Jeez Danny!" Liz laughed. "Slow down will ya?!"

We only laughed when we are almost certain that we are alone, and it was a very rare event.

She reached into the bag herself and pulled out a handful of chips. However, she was smarter and ate hers more slowly. God it was cold. Liz leaned on my uninjured shoulder and I could hear the faint sound of her teeth chattering. Well nice to know I'm not the only one who was going to die from the cold. I wrapped my arms around her and rubbed her shoulders. She moved in closer to me.

This gesture didn't mean anything except that we were both cold and were trying to keep the other from freezing. I really wished I could go ghost. Back when I was 14 (so long ago) and went ghost every day, my powers kept me from getting cold. But when I stopped going ghost…. Well that handy little power stopped too. Liz stood up and walked around me so that she was on my left side instead of my right. To my surprise, she went ghost. I swear my jar hit the ground. Neither of us had gone ghost in months… close to a year. I stared at her. Her eyes were darting around like she expected a GIW agent to jump out at any given time, ecto-guns ready. What? That exact scenario had happened before so you can't really blame her.

"What the _heck_ are you doing!?" I asked not even trying to keep the shock out of my voice. She took a deep breath.

"Calm down. There's nothing there. The Guys in white aren't here. Just relax." She told herself. She squared her shoulder and looked at me… and the other 30 things behind me. In her left hand she started a ghost flame, a power I don't have.

I have my ecto- balls and rays, flying, invisibility, intangibility, a ghostly wail, ice powers, ecto shields and ecto ropes. The ecto ropes are pretty new. They're these little rope things that I can shoot and it'll hold the victim in place until I tell it to go away or until someone blasts it or something. I'm still trying to figure out how it works. Liz on the other hand has some different powers. She has ecto- balls and rays, flying, invisibility and intangibility just like me. But she also has a ghost flame power, teleportation and electricity. I guess our powers are different because of how we got them.

Liz was born a ghost. Her dad was a ghost but was able to disguise it and came into the mortal world where he met Liz's mom. They got married and had Liz and were pretty happy until Liz suddenly started Turning ghost and firing ecto rays and other ghost stuff. Her mom was totally shocked to find out her husband was a ghost. For whatever reason, she still loved Liz's dad but loathed her daughter. Liz's dad went into the ghost zone and talked to Desiree, a ghost who grants wishes, and got a charm that would hide Liz's powers. It worked but Liz was treated like a freak by her mother. So guess what! Mom wants a human kid so Liz's parents have her little sister Kelly, who, luckily, was entirely human. Yay her. One day when Liz was 12, the GIW showed up at her house and busted out the ecto scanners and found out that her dad was a ghost. They couldn't tell what Liz was. So Liz's mother says that Liz was just babysitting her daughter and didn't even know her dad very well. Dad was taken to GIW HQ; Liz was taken to an orphanage where she stayed for two years. Then Vlad comes and adopts her. Life in Amity Park was nice, I had a ghost fighting team mate and then we get turned in to the GIW. I'm not going to tell you what happened next.

It's too painful for me to think about, and to scaring for you to hear. I got my powers by accident. My parents had tried to build a ghost portal. Yeah, like that was going to work. So Sam and Tucker are over, taking pictures and oohing and awing over every stupid thing. Sam convinced me to walk in the portal. There was still some metal parts lying around and I, being the incredible genius that I am, tripped and hit the ON button. Yes. My brilliant father had built an ON switch inside the stupid portal. The portal ecto stuff was trying to kill me while the human side of me tried keeping me alive. The result, I'm a half human, half ghost freak hybrid. I will be first to admit that life sucks.

I felt something warm on my shoulder and jumped. I looked at Liz.

"Is it too hot?" she asked.

"You could have warned me that you were going to do that!" I told her. She rolled her eyes. "Are you deaf? I did tell you! You were just staring into space so I decided to go for it."

I mentally kicked myself. I seriously need to start paying more attention to her. "No it's fine." I told her. It actually felt pretty great. I leaned against the tree and closed my eyes. I wished I could stay like this forever. Silent, calm safe (for the moment), with Liz here with me. Well… things could be a little warmer but… "We need to leave this place Danny." Liz said. I opened my eyes and looked at her. "What's wrong with this place?" We were in a place called Jump city. I had never heard of it until we had passed the sign. Wait… that was close to 3 weeks ago!

"We've been here for too long. Someone's bound to see us and recognize us and then what? _They _would find us." She looked like she was blinking back tears. "I don't ever want to see them again. And there is _no way_ that I will ever go back to their HQ." Her right hand went instinctively to her back. She had 4 scars. Only 3 were from the GIW. I put my arm around her. "Don't worry. They so much as _look _at you, and I'll kick their butts all the way to the ghost zone!" she smiled.

"They try anything that might hurt you, and they won't live long enough to beg for mercy."

Yup! That's us, the two kids who tell each other we care by making threats at the GIW. Well it's one way of doing things. I ate another potato chip. "We need to get more food. I'm gonna starve to death before I freeze." Liz frowned.

"Do you have any bright ideas as to how we get food? 'Cause I'm telling you right now that I'm not stealing anything." I shook my head. "No I wouldn't ask you to do that." I thought for a second. "I guess we could try begging again or something." Liz wrinkled her nose. "Ugh. Begging? I hate doing that." She shivered and made her flame hotter. Her shoulders slumped. "But I guess it's our only choice."

Her hand playfully punched my stomach. "It's our only choice because teenage boys don't ever stop eating!"

She stiffened suddenly and whipped around. My head snapped up to what had freaked her out. It was just a jogger. Liz turned human in the blink of an eye. "What do we do?!" I whispered frantically. People had tried talking to us before and we'd just snap at them to go away. But now we were considering begging so I didn't know if we should try to act to cool for any of this or act like we were going to die. Man being homeless is confusing!

Liz leaned in close. "Just act hungry and tired." she whispered.

"Who's acting?"

Liz rolled her eyes and then closed them. She was still leaning against me. I closed my eyes too, but it was driving me crazy. What if this jogger was a GIW agent and was going to try and kill us. What if he was alerting other agents that we were here. _Shut up Danny._ I told myself. _The GIW don't know where we are and they never will. And besides, they try touching us, they will be dead in 5 seconds flat. _My thought didn't help much. If I ever see the Guys in white, I'm going to kill them for doing this to me and Liz. I heard the jogger as he got closer.

_He's not going to hurt us, he's not going to hurt us. _I found myself repeating this over and over to keep myself from freaking out. "My God." I heard the jogger mutter. He was a middle aged man in a blue jogging suite. My hand tightened slightly around a stick that was laying next to me. _Oh yes Danny! Because a stick is going to scare someone off. _I find myself talking to myself a lot. I don't know why. I felt a hand on my shoulder and nearly jumped out of my skin.

"Sorry to startle you." The jogger apologized. Liz was pretending to be asleep so I didn't move. "It- it's OK. Uh... Can I help you with something?" I made sure to sound more frightened then firm. My eyes were wide and I was still keeping a strong hold of the stick. The jogger smiled awkwardly. "I was just wondering why two teenagers were asleep in this cold." Liz flexed her shoulders like she was just waking up and opened her eyes. She jumped when she say someone so close to us.

"Holy crap dude! What are you doing here?"

"He's wondering why we're outside in this cold." I told her.

I had absolutely no idea what to say. I didn't have to, Liz had already come up with a cover story.

"You shouldn't care about us. No one else does and no one should. We don't matter."

The jogger smiled sympathetically. "When was the last time you kids ate?" He asked us.

"We had a bag of potato chips this morning."

I was starting to get really cold. I hadn't realized how much Liz's fire had helped. She was already shivering. The jogger stood up. "Come on, I'm going to get you kids some decent food." Liz look genuinely shocked.

"You're... _helping _us?"

The jogger, who introduced himself as Jacob Walters, nodded. "Well you guys definitely need it." Liz stood up and pulled me to my feet.

"Can I ask what your names are?"

I froze. What were we going to say? If we told him our real names, it would be a little to coincidental that there were two kids with the same names as the wanted kids. "My name is Star." Liz told him. "And that's Danial." Not even a complete lie! When Liz was a hero with me, her name had been "The star of Amity Park". And what do you think "Danny" is short for? Liz can truly be smart at times. But don't tell her that.

Jacob walked us to a village inn in the city. I inhaled deeply and the sent of eggs and bacon reached me. I just wanted to run inside and eat every thing, but I managed to restrain myself... barely. Jacob opened the door and we walked in. A waitress greeted us.

"3 for you today?" she asked. Jacob shook his head. "Only two." He pointed to us. He handed us each a 20 dollar bill. "Get your selfs something nice." then he turned and walked out side to continue his jog.

The waitress looked at us. "Well OK then, table or booth?" I shrugged. "Can we have the booth in the corner please?" Liz asked sweetly. "Of course!"

We sat in the booth and looked over the menus. The waitress who's name was Samantha (oh cruel world why?) left to get us water. "Don't spend too much money." Liz told me. "I don't think that guy was expecting change. We'll keep some money for tomorrow."

I hate it when Liz is right. We decided to split a V.I.B.. I would get the bacon and toast, Liz would get the eggs and hash browns. Liz still refused to eat meat. But she would eat eggs and anything else like that. She didn't want to be like Sam. And she hated it when some one called us goth. I pushed the thoughts out of my head before I had a break down.

Samantha brought us our water and took our order. The few other people in the restaurant kept staring at us while we waited for our food, but we ignored them. Samantha had decided to ask us some questions.

"Are you guys homeless?" she blurted out, then blushed. "Sorry that was rude, but I'm curious." _Curiosity killed the cat,_ I thought. "Yes we are.' Liz said sadly. She was sitting next to me in the booth and looked at me. "Our parents died." I said. Samantha sat in the seat across from us. "Why weren't you taken to an orphanage or something?" "We were." Liz told her. "But it burned down." I nodded. "We ran into the woods to escape the fire, and no one tried to find us." Samantha gave us sympathetic looks. "You poor things. Have you talked to the Teen Titans?"

I gave her a strange look.

"The who?"

She smiled. "The Teen Titans! They're just the coolest super hero's to ever walk the planet! Robin, the boy wonder and team leader, Raven the sorceress, Cyborg the half human half robot teenager, Starfire the Tamerainian alien, and Beast boy the animal shapshifter!"

Whoa.

"That's an... _interesting _team." Liz commented. "They're AMAZING!" Samantha exclaimed. "Ever since the first day, every one's just _loved _them!" I chocked on my water. "WHAT!?" Liz looked as shocked as I felt. "They were just _excepted_? Just like that?"Samantha nodded and I winced slightly. Liz's nails were digging into my thigh. "No one questioned them, or called them freaks or ANYTHING!?" With every word, her nails dug deeper into my thigh. "Nope. Well I'm going to go see if your food is ready." She got up and walked towards the kitchen. I pried Liz's hand off my leg and gave her a pointed look.

"Sorry." she said sheepishly.

Samantha was back soon with our food. Once she walked away, we began shoveling food into our mouths like there was no tomorrow. All too soon, we were done. I leaned back in the booth, enjoying the feeling of being full. I couldn't remember the last time I'd felt like this. Not since before... before the unmentionable event. OK that was just a whole new level of sad. Suddenly we heard the sound of a very loud moter cycle driving towards us. I immediately thought the worst.

_The GIW found us. They're coming here to kill us. _But then every one started getting up and running out side cheering.

What the heck?! Liz and I grabbed our change (My precious, my precious) and walked out side to see what was going on. Was there a parade today or something? There were 5 specs in the distance and coming closer.

Once they were closer, it was obvious to tell that they were the Teen Titans.

A kid with greased back black hair rode in front. I assumed that he was Robin. He was flanked by a weird looking car. A muscular black guy was behind the wheel. I knew he was Cyborg because half of him was made out of metal. A kid with green skin and pointy ears was sticking his head out the window of the car. I seriously hoped that that was Beast boy. Two girl were flying above. One of them was dressed in a dark blue leotard thing with a cloak. I'm pretty sure that that was Raven. That left the alien girl. What had Samantha said her name was? Star- something or another.

Wow.

The Teen Titans were a _lot_ less impressive then I'd thought. Liz grit her teeth as people cheered like crazy for the titans. When the rode past us, Liz and I crossed our arms and glared at the team. Raven noticed and looked surprised. I found myself leaning towards Liz, like Raven would hurt her. Liz was moving closer to me as well. I caught part of a the conversation when Robin passed us.

"Cinderblock is breaking into the 7th street jail-" and then they were gone.

I rolled my eyes and started walking towards the park. "Danny," Liz said. "I have an idea."

Aw crap.

I looked at her expectantly. "We should follow the titans!" She announced. "WHAT!?" She laughed when she saw the look in my face. "Yeah! I want to see how badly they get their butts kicked! We could go ghost and follow them! Besides, it's not like we have anything better to do." I hate it when Liz makes sense. I really do.

"You want me to go ghost?" I really hated that idea. But... it might be fun to see the titans lose. Like I said before, we both get super paranoid when we're in ghost form. But with the titans around, all the attention will be on them, not us. She slowly nodded.

"I know it's scary but... Well... We have to try to over come this fear." I was silent for a minute. "Please Danny?" I sighed. Liz has a way of winning me over.

"Fine!" I snapped. "But you owe me."

Liz smiled and hugged me. We ran into an ally separating the village inn and a Wal-mart. We ran behind a dumpster. Liz grabbed my hand. "We'll do it together, on three." I nodded. "One... two..." I gripped her hand tighter. "Three." For the first time in almost a year, I went from being regular Danny (I stopped using the name Fenton a _long _time ago.) to being ghost Danny.

Both Liz's and mine costumes have changed.. you think of us going ghost and you Imagen me wearing a black HAZMAT suite with white gloves boots belt and collar. You also think that I'd been wearing the little Danny Phantom DP logo. You'd also think that Liz would be in a black tee-shirt with a purple star on it, black jeans, purple gloves, boots, and belt. Well our hair still turns white, my eyes still turn a glowing green and Liz's eyes still turn a glowing purple, but the out fits are different. Mine looks about the same, but every thing is black and I don't have the stupid logo anymore. Liz's costume looks much different. Like my outfit the entire thing is black. She still has a tee-shirt, but her gloves cover the rest of her arms. Her belt is also black. Instead of jeans she wears shorts, and her boots are super high. She looks _really _awesome. The outfits all ways make me feel so mysterious. It's kinda cool.

I gasped a little as the white rings of light that encircled me competed turning me ghost. Liz smiled at me. "Let's go find the titans!"

Chapter 2 (Raven)

"Titans, trouble!" Robin shouted.

Like we couldn't tell that from the blaring alarm. Yay.

That meant driving, or in my case flying, through the city and having people cheer like it's a parade. I still don't understand why I'm the only one bothered by this. Robin finds it kind of annoying, but he doesn't care just so long as nobody gets hurt. Everyone else thinks it's cool to have so many fans. I hate it. But someone needed help so I followed my friends out the door.

"We gotta hurry!" Beast boy announced. "Yeah!" Cyborg agreed. "I was just about to cream you!"

Oh great. Those two had been playing on their X-box. No wonder they wanted to get back. Starfire and I stood outside the garage while the boys got their means of transportation.

"Friend Raven," Starfire started. Oh great. "When we return home, perhaps we could do the hanging out?" she looked at me hopefully. "No." I replied flatly. "Or perhaps we could do the braiding of each others hair or-" "NO!" I snapped. "I'm uh..." I tried to think of an excuse. "I'm in the middle of a good book." Starfire smiled and nodded in understanding. Thank God. Just then the garage door opened and the guys nearly ran us over in their haste to get going. They rocketed past and Star and I stated flying to keep up.

Too soon, the (Unfortunately) familiar sound of cheering practically drown out what Robin was saying. About half way trough the city, something strange happened. There were two kids who _weren't _cheering like there was no tomorrow. They were... _glaring _at us.

One was a boy, one was a girl. The boy was tall, with long black hair. His eyes were sky blue. He was wearing a plain black sweat shirt, blue jeans, and black boots. The girl next to him was a little shorter then the boy. She had shoulder length brown hair. She had side bangs that fell over the left side of her face. Her outfit looked almost exactly like the one the boy next to her was wearing. Her sweat shirt was plain black and she had black boots. The only real difference was that her jeans were a few shades lighter then the boys. But her eyes were what caught my attention. I could only see half of her left eye because of her bangs, but I could still tell what color they were. They were a startling forest green color.

I didn't recognize them, they must have just come to Jump. When they noticed me looking at them, they leaned toward each other like they were scared I was going to hurt them. Yeah. All that in like 5 seconds.

I feel like such a stalker.

I also noticed how thin and ragged they looked. Had they been sleeping out side or something? I guess that's a possibility. I flew lower so I was face- to – face with Robin.

"Something wrong?" he asked me.

"Did you see those two kids back there?" I asked. "I didn't pay attention to the cheering people. Why?" I shrugged. "They looked... Homeless or something. And they looked like they hated us."

We turned onto 7th street and saw the jail Cinderblock was breaking into. "We'll talk about this later" he promised. I flew back up.

"Something bothers you?" Starfire asked.

"Nothing." I lied. "Let's just kick this blocks butt and get home."

We stopped a little ways away from the entrance so Cinderblock wouldn't hear us coming. He was an idiot so even if he had heard us he wouldn't think anything of it. But Robin's the leader so he's in charge.

Using my powers, I silently opened the doors of the prison and we walked inside. It wasn't hard to figure out where the villein was. He wasn't what I'd call quiet. We stuck to the walls and stealthily followed the sound of Cinderblock making a mess. A minute or so later, we came to an outdoor courtyard. It was there that we found Cinderblock. Beast boy smiled and cupped his hands around his mouth.

"You know Cinderblock, the bad guys usually break _out _of prison."

"And I can think of five good reasons why you don't want to break in!" Robin added.

Yuck. Stupid banter. Robin stepped into full view.

"One." Starfire followed him. "Two." Beast boy jumped out "Three!" I sighed. "Four." I said unenthusiastically. Cyborg finished by calling out "Five!" Robin smiled smugly. "Any way you do the math, it all adds up to you going down. So, are you going to come quietly?" "Or is this going to get loud?" Cyborg finished.

Oh give me a break. Why must they all waste time with stupid witty banter when we could be fighting? Cinderblock roared and ran forward, challenging us. Robin jumped up and kicked the rock in the face. Starfire blasted him in the back with her star bolts. Then Cyborgs fist met Cinderblocks, sending them both sliding back a few feet. Beast boy had morphed into a raven (ugh) and was attacking Cinderblock with his talons. I used my powers to pull up a slab of the concrete floor. However, Cinderblock just punched through it. Cyborg and Robin ran forward together, but the stupid block head just back-handed them away. Well, I'm going to be using some healing powers tonight. Starfire flew enraged at Cinderblock, star bolts ready. The big brute reached up and grabbed her, pinning her arms to her sides. He brought her to his face. Starfire smiled. "I am sorry to disappoint you but I am stronger then I look." She kicked the guy in the chest and he lost his hold in her. Beast boy morphed into a T-Rex, one of his favorite things to change into, and charged Cinderblock. However Cinderblock punched him, sending him flying... right towards me! At the last second, he turned into regular old Beast boy, but he still landed on top of me. I'd been working on a spell, and it totally broke my concentration. I glared at him. "Heh-eh... Watch out for falling dinosaurs?" I blew a strand of hair out of my face. "I'm going to leave you alone now." He said and ran off.

Then Robin jumped on Cinderblocks back. What the HEAK was he thinking?! I watched as Cinderblock effortlessly yanked a support beam from the wall and raised it. He brought it down on his back, trying to hit Robin. Robin, the boy genius, jumped away at the last second, causing Cinderblock to hit himself on the back.

"Now _there's_ an idea!" Cyborg thought out loud.

He pulled a beam off the wall as well. The two used the beams like swords. After a minute, Cyborg got sent flying. Starfire melted Cinderblocks beam and laughed when the over grown rock looked at the melted metal in confusion. Then (for once) the idiot did something smart; he started running away. Robin pulled Cyborg to his feet. "What to give this guy the sonic boom?" he asked. "I got the sonic if you got the boom!" They ran after Cinderblock. "Yo, rock head!" Cyborg yelled. Cinderblock froze and turned. The boys ran parallel to each other on the walls and jumped into the air, attempting to arch over each other. Unfortunately, their feet collided midair sending them flying. When Cyborg crashed against the wall, his sonic blaster fired at Star and BB. I on the other hand, got momentarily blinded by Robins "boom" when it came sliding towards me.

Cinderblock went right through the jail. Literally. Apparently he needed to go back to pre-school and figure out what "doors" are. All the criminals took advantage of this and started running away. Just freaking perfect.

"Titans go." Robin said tiredly.

After an hour or so, we had put all the criminals back in their cells.

"Jail break? I don't see a jail break!" Beast boy commented.

"None of us would have seen one if _Cyborg _hadn't messed up." Robin snapped.

Aw jeez. I could already see where this was going.

"ME!? I messed up nothing! _You _got in my way!" Cyborg protested. "You were to far forward and Cinderblock got away because of it." "You saying this is my fault!?" "Want me to say it again?" "STOP!" Starfire demanded. "No more mean talking!" The boys turned their backs on each other. "Yeah!" BB smiled. "If you two are going to fight, we gotta sell tickets first!" Real helpful. They walked off in opposite directions. "Loser." Robin muttered under his breath. "Jerk." Cyborg grumbled. They stopped and ran towards each other.

"WHAT'D YOU SAY!?"

"Do you have a problem tin man?" Robin snapped. Cyborg smiled.

"Yeah. It's about 4 feet tall and sells like cheap hair gel."

Oh why me? Suddenly, Robin doubled over like he'd been punched. "Robin?" Starfire asked. Cyborgs head jerked to the side like he'd been smacked. "Cy?" Beast boy asked. "What'd ya do that for?" Cyborg asked me.

Robin rubbed his chest.

"I didn't know your magic packed such a punch"

I stared at them. "That wasn't me."

"No." a female voice replied. "That was us."

We all looked around. "Hello?" BB asked. "Sup." a male voice laughed.

Robin pulled out his BO-staff. "Show yourself!" he demanded.

Yes Robin, let's be menacing! That will help.

"Take it easy dude!" The females voice laughed. Two teens suddenly appeared.

Well, that wasn't weird at _all_.

One was a boy, one was a girl. The girl was shaking her hand.

"Dang! Glad I didn't punch the robot side of your face." She laughed at Cyborg. The boy laughed. "Want to trade? Punching him was like punching a pillow!"

Oh boy. I could feel Robin anger already.

"Who are you, _what _are you? How'd you even get here?" The boy laughed again. "OK, I am the most awesome person on the planet, we're ghosts and we stalked you here!"

He smiled like he was hyped up on sugar. Robin narrowed his eyes.

"_what?" _

The girl started flying in circles around Robin. "Come on now bird brain, I thought you were the leader." BB laughed. "Ha! Bird brain." The girl flew over to him. "You have a good sense of humor huh?" BB blushed "I... well... uh... Yeah."

Robin frowned. "Why would you follow us here? Didn't you know it wouldn't be safe for... not- heroes?" The boy shrugged.

"We wanted to see how badly you got your butts kicked."

They both gagged. "And we nearly got sick when you busted out the banter." Robin growled.

"I'm going to have to take you two in for questioning."

The girl snorted. "No, you don't _have _to do anything." Robin looked confused. "What?"

"You heroes are all the same. You feel like the world rests on your shoulders and yours alone. You feel like every little thing that goes wrong on this planet is your fault."

Cyborg crossed his arms. "You sound like you speak from experience." The boy narrowed his eyes. "You accusing us of something, robot?" Cy shook his head like it was no big deal. Robin, on the other hand was seething. "DON'T TALK TO MY FRIEND THAT WAY!" The girl snickered.

"Angry bird."

Beast boy and Cyborg burst out laughing. "Angry bird! That's great!" Cy laughed. Steam was practically coming out of Robin ears. I winced at his anger. "I'm going to call you Comeback Queen!" Beast boy announced. The girl smiled and looked at the boy. "What do you think?" She asked him and posed.

"Comeback Queen!" The boy laughed. "That title was MEANT for you!" The girl turned to us. It was clear from her expression that she had never wanted to be seen in the first place, and she wanted to get away now. "Well, this has been a very entertaining and your welcome for stopping an argument before it turned into a fight, but we really must be going." They turned and started flying away. "TITANS GO!"

Wait...What?! The ghosts turned.

"What did you-" The boy was cut off by Robin kicking him in the gut. They hadn't been very high up, and robin could jump pretty dang high. "You're... _attacking _us?" The girl looked almost... scared. Robin pulled his BO-staff out in response.

"Robin wait!" Cy yelled.

I could feel emotions rolling off people. Oh why me? The girl smiled. "Well if you're going to catch us, you're going to have to fly!"

Oh. Crap.

The boy kicked the BO-staff out of Robins hand and grabbed his cape. He flew up. "C'mon birdy, fly!" "Robin!" Starfire yelled as the boy through Robin in the air. Robin started falling. The girl grabbed his cape. "What? Your wings get clipped or something?" "Put. Him. Down. NOW!" Star demanded. She already had two star bolts ready. The girl turned.

"Wha-"

Starfire blasted the girl with her star bolts. The girl lost her grip on Robins cape sending him flying back into a wall. He hit the back of his head hard and fell limply to the ground. "Robin!" BB yelled. I ran over to him.

"Are you OK?" I asked him. He rubbed the back of his head and nodded.. "How are they so strong?" he asked me. I shrugged. "I think I read somewhere that some ghosts have enhanced strength." Something nagged at the back of my mind. Something about what kinds of ghosts got enhanced strength.

I decided it wasn't important enough to worry about right now. I closed my eyes for a moment and felt everyones emotions. There was something strange about the ghost emotions. They were fighting us, but all they wanted to do was get away. They were scared, but not of us _for _us. I couldn't figure out why. What could they possibly do that was so bad, they feared for us being exposed to it.

I opened my eyes when The girl started shrieking.

Robin had thrown one of his bird-a-rang things at the girl and the rope had wrapped around her, pinning her arms to her sides and her legs together. "IDIOT!" the boy yelled and ran over to her. A green dome surrounded them. The dome was sound-proof, so we couldn't hear what they were saying. The boy looked like he was trying to calm the girl down and the girl was sobbing like the world was ending. "What's on that rope Robin?" Cy asked. Robin shrugged. "It's just regular rope." He turned to me. "Does normal rope have some sort of painful affect on ghosts?" I shook my head. The girl was trying to go intangible to get out of the rope, but it was stuck so tightly around her, that she couldn't get out of it. I made a mistake and tried to sense their emotions. "Ah!" I gasped. The emotion were pure terror and hatred. She thought we were trying to kidnap her or something.

Someone at sometime had done something to this girl and it had scared her for life. I stopped immediately.

"Robin!" I yelled. "Something happened like this in her past. They've been trying to get away from us the whole time. You're brining back memories of being trapped."

"They have been caught by Robin before?" Starfire asked.

"No! But someone caught them and it wasn't pretty." Then something happened. There was a blinding flash of purple and just like that, the ghosts were gone.


	2. Chapter 2 (Liz)

Chapter 3 (Liz)

I'm going to kill the Titans. Plain and simple.

I don't even remember how the fight ended. One second, Danny and I are trying to get away, the next I'm wrapped in rope.

It brought back memories of being caught by the GIW and I'll admit, I totally freaked out. I don't remember how we got away. I'd woken up in Danny's arms, in the park. He'd smiled at me and talked in soothing tones telling me every thing was OK and that I was alright. But I wasn't. It was like the titans had reopened old scars, and they were just as painful. And actually, Star- what's her face had almost reopened the scars on my back when she hit me with her... What ever she called the little light things.

For a few hours, all I'd been able to do was cry. Danny is really sweet when it comes to calming people down. He just let me cry and didn't think anything of it. I remembered that he'd been shouting at the titans for trying to hold me down. After I while, I'd apparently cried myself to sleep.

"_So, Liz." Sam smiled as we walked to Danny's house. _

"_I hear your birthday is in a few weeks!" _

_I nodded. "Yup! I can't believe that I'll be 15!" I was pretty exited about it. My last birthday had been in a stupid orphanage, and I hated it. _

"_You know, Danny's birthday is about a week afters yours!" Sam laughed. _

"_Cool!" _

_I looked at Sam. That laugh had seemed totally fake. I moved closer to her. _

"_Is something wrong?" _

_She backed away really quick. "I'm fine!" she snapped. I touched her shoulder as she started walking away fast. Sam smacked my hand away. I Took a step back. "Sorry." she said in a tone that made me think that she wasn't sorry at all. "I have a really bad sun burn there." I looked at her."_

_It's winter." _

_Sam crossed her arms. "So? You can still get sunburn." I rolled my eyes and we kept going to Danny's. After five minutes, we were at Fenton works. All the shades were drawn, which was unusual. _

"_What's that all about?" I asked. Tucker and Danny were just getting there too. Sam and I smiled at them. Sam's smile didn't reach her eyes. Nether did Tuckers. Danny frowned at the closed shades. _

"_Why are those closed?" He thought out loud. I shrugged._

"_Lets go inside!" Tucker suggested. "I'm starving!" _

"_You're always starving." Sam told him. Danny smiled and opened the door. I frowned. All the lights were off, and with the closed shades, we couldn't see anything. I had a really bad feeling about this. _

"_Mom... Dad?" Danny called. "Jazz?" _

_Suddenly the lights turned on, momentarily blinding us. Someone strong grabbed me around the waist, pinning my arms to my side. _

"_Hey!" _

_I shouted and tried_ _kicking the person. I blinked the spots out of my eyes and say that someone had Danny too. Danny was struggling against his grip. I looked at the guy. He was wearing a white suite. Oh dear god no. The person holding on to me was wearing a white suite too. Wait. Where were Sam and Tucker? I looked around the room frantically. They were standing next to GIW agents. What!? Danny's parents and Vlad came into the room. I was so confuzled. Why were they just acting like this was no big deal? _

"_Mr. and Mrs. Fenton, Mr. Masters." K started. "The GIW thanks you for helping capture these freak hybrids." _

_What? K turned to Sam and Tucker. _

"_And we thank you for your help as well." _

_What? Sam looked ready to cry. "The ghosts killed two of my best friends, I won't stop until these villeins are DEAD."_

"_WHAT!?" I shouted. "Sam, what are you talking about?" Danny asked. _

_Sam stomped up to him and smacked him across the face. Danny looked at her. A red hand mark was on his right cheek. _

"_Sam?" _

"_You killed Danny in that ghost portal!" Sam scream. _

_Danny looked at her. "Sam, you know that's not true. I'm still Danny, I always have been, always will be."_ _ Tucker shook his head._

"_No. You're not."_

"_What is wrong with you people!" I shouted. "How could I have died?" _

_Tucker shook his head sadly. "Phobos killed you." I glared at him. _

"_What's wrong with you? That is the saddest_ _excuse I've ever heard! If we were dead, we wouldn't be here. Explain that why don't you?"_

_Maddie laughed. "That's easy. You evil ghosts have possessed the bodies of our children." _

"_What? Mom-" Danny started._

"_I'M NOT YOUR MOM!" Maddie yelled. _

"_Vlad?'"I asked. "You don't really believe this do you?" _

_He nodded. "The GIW have proven it to be a fact." _

_No. I wasn't going to let this happen. I started kicking and screaming. Danny was too. We tried desperately to get away, but we couldn't. A needle was inserted into my arm and every thing went black. I woke up in a room with white washed walls. I was strapped down to a table. The restraints were ghost proof dang it! There were needles and knifes and all sorts of painful looking things on a table next to next to me. A monitor was recording what I assumed were my vital signs. Danny was on a table on the Other side of the room. _

"_Liz!" he sounded so far away. "Liz! Liz wake up!" He sounded closer. The guys in white were coming. I could hear their foot steps on the tile floor getting closer and closer. "Liz." I was moving side to side. "LIZ!" _

I gasped and sat up. I was breathing heavily. Everything was black and for a second I thought I was still dreaming. Then Danny touched my shoulder.

"Are you OK?" he asked me, his voice filled with concern. I blinked back tears and nodded. "I- I'm fine." Danny looked at me.

"What did you dream about?" He asked. I was freezing so I leaned in close to him.

"It wasn't a dream. It was a memory." I sighed.

When Danny and I had first got out of the GIW HQ, almost every night one or both of us had a memory invade our dreams. Danny's happened more often then mine.

He wrapped his arms around me. "What was it this time?" He asked.

I took a shaky breath. "It... It was when we were turned in. I... I'd forgotten how painful that was." Danny yawned.

"I'm sorry."

I smiled. "You didn't do it, you have nothing to apologize for. What time is it?"

He shrugged. "I'm guessing threeish."

I sighed. "We can't stay here Danny. I mean... I can't..."

Danny nodded. "It's OK. I wouldn't ask you to stay here and besides, we've been here for too long already."

I nodded. "But... where should we go now?"

Danny yawned again. "I don't know." he yawned through his words. I smiled.

"We'll talk about it in the morning, after we get some more sleep."

Danny smiled tiredly. "That." he told me. "Might be the best idea you've _ever _ had." He lay on his back so he was flat on the ground. I lay my head on his chest, and pretty soon, I was asleep.

;)

I woke up before Danny. I was freezing, and for a minute I couldn't figure out why. Then I looked at the world around me. Every thing was white. My eyes widened as I sat up. I was covered in snow and so was Danny.

I smiled evilly. I grabbed a handful of snow and shaped it into a ball. You can guess how I was going to wake him up.

I threw it right at his face. He sat bolt upright and gasped at the sudden cold.

"Is that my ghost sense going off, or is it so cold I can see my breath?" he asked.

I had another snowball ready.

"I think it's a warning."

He looked at he like I was insane.

"Warning? For what-" he was cut off when I hit him with another snowball. I

t was then that he realized that we were covered in snow. He grinned. "So. That's the way we're going to play it huh?" He grabbed to handfuls of snow and chucked them at my face.

"Hey!"

It turned in to a full fledged snowball fight, which for us was one of the funnest things in the whole world! We didn't have much time for fun and frankly, a snowball fight was fun when we were 5, and it's fun now!

I hit him in the back with a really firm ball, and he spun around to return the favor. We were laughing and falling and spinning around in the snow like mad people! I hadn't had so much fun in forever.

Finally, I slipped on a piece of ice and landed on Danny, and we decided to take a break. I laid back in the snow and started moving my arms up and down, making a snow angel. Danny laid on his side and looked at me.

"I'm freezing. Aren't you?" I nodded.

"But this is fun!"

I got up and started pushing the snow around.

"What are you doing?" Danny asked me.

"I'm doing something that I haven't done since I lived with my parents, I'm making a snowman!" Danny laughed like this was the funniest thing in the whole world.

"What?"

Danny smiled and shook his head. "You realize that we are having fun, right?"

"I know. I never thought this would be possible!" I rolled my eyes, a smile on my face. "You know, laying in snow with me around is a dangerous thing."

Danny's smile turned into a look of mock horror. "Oh no! I'm surrounded by snow! My greatest weakness!" He put a hand up to hide his face like he was frightened. I laughed.

"That's right. Now you should probably run and hide before you do something that makes me use your weakness against you."

"Like this?!" Danny jumped up and tackled me, so he landed on me and I was laying in the snow. "Hey!" I protested. I grabbed a handful of snow and tossed it at him.

"Fear the power of the almighty snow! For I am the snow ghost and I curse you with my mighty snow powers!" I yelled, doing my best imitation of the Box ghost.

Danny laughed so hard tears came to his eyes. "The snow ghost! Ha ha ha!" I was laughing too. "Yup! BEWARE!"

I rolled over while Danny was off balance so I was on top of him.

"Face the wrath of my all powerful snow!" I shoved his face into the snow.

"Oh no! I'm melting, I'M MELTING! Oh what a world, what a world!" Danny replied. He went limp. I turned him back over and he was trying hard not to smile.

"Ha ha! I have brought down this mighty... I'd say beast but... Uh.."

"This mighty ghost? This mighty awesome dude? This mighty-" He suggested, but I interrupted.

"I got it! This mighty _annoyance_! Yes that works _perfectly." _Danny opened his eyes.

"Annoyance? What!? No I'm _far _to amazing for that!"

"Oh and let's not forget modest." I said sarcastically. Danny shrugged. "Yup, that too." I shook my head and rolled to the side, so we were face to face. "You know Liz, I think this is one the few times we've had fun since... before." And it was at that moment that the titans decided to storm in.


	3. Snowballs and new friends (Raven)

;) **Raven **

"WE ARE GETTING THE MEAT LOVERS PIZZIA!" Cyborg shouted.

Oh. My. God. Did those two have to have this argument every single time we had pizza?

"Dude!" BB argued. "I've been like half the animals on that stuff!" Cyborg rolled his eyes. "Then you know ow delicious they are!"

They'd been arguing for about ten minutes, and I was reaching the limit of a patience.

"JUST GET PLAIN OLD CHEESE AND BE DONE WITH IT!" I shouted.

My friends stopped and stared at me, partly in fear partly in shock that I was even talking. I called a waiter over and told him to bring out an extra large cheese pizza.

"Everyone's OK with that _right_?" Everyone nodded.

Robin sighed in frustration and slammed the lid on his laptop computer.

"Can you not find anything on your portable answer machine?" Starfire asked him.

"No! I can't find anything except stupid ghost stories!" Robin snapped. Beast boy smiled and grabbed the computer. "Let's see..." He typed in a bunch of words and frowned.

"What!? Still nothing! I was as specific as you can get!"

"What'd you search man?" Cyborg asked. Beast boy turned the screen around so we could see.

"Two teenage ghosts with scary eyes, sick powers, black outfits, and can come up with awesome comebacks." I read out loud.

"Oh wait, I forgot something!"

BB typed in three more words.

"Scared of ropes."

I gave him a strange look. "Please tell me that you didn't actually think that this would work." He shrugged. "Well nothing else would work, I decided to give it a shot!"Robin looked at the computer. "Hmm... I have an idea." He searched some of the same characteristics, only this time he searched under "News" He smiled and I could tell he found something.

"A newspaper article." he reported. He showed us. On the screen was a picture of the exact same kids we'd fought in the jail. My eyes scanned the page for details. "They're- they're criminals!?" Star said in shock. I nodded.

"It says that their names are Phantom and Star... and that they escaped." I did some math in my head. "They escaped almost two years ago." BB looked confused.

"Escaped? From where?"

I read more. "A government facility called 'The guys in white'."

Robin frowned. "Then why would they come to Jump if they knew we were here and would have to turn them in?"

"Maybe they were looking for help." Star suggested. I read a little bit more of the article. "That's sad. They're only our age and all this is happening to them." BB commented. I shrugged.

"Well if you're trying to take down the U.S. Government, it doesn't matter what age you are." I said. Robin nodded and pulled out his communicator.

"What are you doing?" Star asked.

"I'm e-mailing these guys in white. It says here to report any sightings of the ghosts."

Right then, the pizza came. Cyborg snorted."What ever, let's just eat!" He picked up a piece of pizza and bit off half of it.

"Hey! Save some for the rest of us!" Robin laughed. I rolled my eyes, but I smiled slightly. At least the subject was off the ghost kids.

I watched the snow fall outside the window. A bunch of kids ran around in the empty streets, throwing snowballs, making snowmen and snow angels, one girl was even drawing a symbol the looked like a strange D with a P in the middle over to the side. It gave me a very fun idea. I decided to wait until the pizza was gone before I went through with my evil plot. It was sooner then I thought. Cyborg had finished like, half of the thing in ten minutes. The rest of us finished the other half. We were walking past the park when I finally went through with the plan. I used my powers to summon a huge amount of snow. My friends were arguing about movie we were all going to watch tonight when I dropped the snow on them.

"Oh you are ON!" Cyborg yelled happily and picked up a bunch of snow. I phased through the ground and the snow hit Robin instead.

"You want to play this game?" He asked. My plan had worked! There was now a full fledged snowball fight happening. It was fun! And that's coming from me.

Cy and I teamed up against the rest of the team. It was pretty cold out, so we figured that nobody would be in the park. As we sneaked around looking for people to ambush, the presence of people entered my mind. It tickled, like they weren't really 'alive'. Or perphaps that was just the cold. I stopped.

"What's up Raven?" Cy whispered. "I sense someone." I informed him.

"BB? Star? Robin?" He asked. I shrugged.

"There is something familiar bout their emotions so I guess it'd have to be."

I wish I knew how wrong I was. If I had, I would have walked away right then and there. I would have turned around, pretended I didn't know the emotions. Life might have been different for everyone if only I had.

I motioned for him to follow me. We were at the base of a hill.

"They're over there" I whispered and pointed over the hill.

Cy nodded. He smiled and filled a snowball with oil. I smiled. This was going to be so freaking fun! We ran up the hill and started launching oil covered snowballs at people. But these people were _not _my friends. The poor girl and boy we started attacking yelped in surprise. Cyborg and I stopped pelting them immediately.

But of course, at that exact moment, the rest of my team started throwing snowballs, which also hit these two teens. Robin stopped in surprise when he realized that the two people he was hitting weren'tCyborg and I.

The girl and boy were now covered in snow and oil, and they did not look happy about it. The strangest part was when they saw us. Their eyes widened and they got up and started running away like their lives depended on it.

"Wait!" Starfire shouted. "We did not wish to-" I cut her off. "We scared them. Like... a lot." I said. I started flying after them, and my team followed on foot, except for Starfire, who flew next to me. "Wait!" Beast boy called. "Let us talk to you!" the kids ran faster. After a few minutes, we cornered them when the boy tripped over a tree root. The girl had stood by him and stared at us as everyone panted.

"Can we _help _you?" she snapped.

"I'm sorry." Robin started.

Before he could continue, the girl interrupted.

"You should be! I mean just _look _at my hair. I'm a brunette, as in BROWN HAIR, NOT BLACK!" She pointed angrily at the oil in her hair. Beast boy looked like he was in love with this girl. He ran up to her and stared at her, and I could almost see hearts floating around him.

"I am so so so so so so so sorry! We totally didn't mean to hit you like that and..." He trailed off. "Aren't you cold?"

I noticed the teens shivering. All they had on were worn out sweat shirts. The girl didn't answer. Both her and the boy next to her looked terrified of us, like we were the people who were going to send them to their graves. It took a second, but I recognized them as the silent parade viewers. _So they __**were **__homless._

"We're not going to hurt you." Cyborg said reassuringly. He had taken his huge coat off and draped it over the kids shoulders.

"Why are you out here in such thin clothes? Why aren't you at home?" BB asked. Neither one answered but I could tell what was on their minds.

"They don't have any home Beast boy!" I blurted out. I immediately covered my mouth with my hand. "Sorry, that was really rude."

The boy nodded. "Yes it was."

Star pointed to him. "You are OK?" She asked him. He nodded. "Why don't you come back to the tower with us!?" BB said. "You could stay there with us for a while! It's warm and cozy and there's plenty of food to eat!"

The two looked mortified and happy at the same time. "You- you want to help us?" The boy asked. BB nodded.

"I'm Beast Boy by the way, and that's Cyborg, Starfire, Robin, and Raven." He pointed to us as he said our names. "What are your names?" The girl took a deep breath. After sharing a quick glance with the boy, she hesitantly said, "My name is Liz. And this is Danny."


	4. Just a freaking car ride! (Danny)

**OK, I've totally forgotten to do this before!**

**DISCLAIMER: As unfortunate as it is, I do not own the Teen Titans, Or the amazing Ghost Known as Danny Phantom. But I did create Liz and a few other side characters. DON'T STEAL THEM!**

**So, this chapter is dedicated to...**

**PHANTOM MUSIC LOVER! They've commented on every chapter so far! YAY THEM!**

**This chapters shout out goes to...**

**LORD JACE! I don't think I've ever loved a comment as much as I loved his.**

**"I don't normally care for OCs, particularly half- ghost ones in DP**

**But I can't help but make an exception in this case!"**

**Liz: Awwww! Thanks Lord Jace! No one has said anything like that to me before! Here, have a chocolate chip cookie. (::) actually, you deserve two! (::)**

**So, here is the next chapter!**

Chapter 4ish (Danny)

I felt like an idiot.

If I'd been paying attention to where I was running, then I wouldn't have tripped and Liz and I wouldn't have to be stuck with the teen titans! Yes that does sound mixed up. I wasn't hurt from tripping or anything, and the weird looking car we'd seen (It was called the T-car) was warm. But The last time I rode in a car, it was when the GIW had caught me, and I wasn't used to the movement. I nearly got car sick, but I didn't. The entire ride was pretty cramped.

Cyborg drove (I thought he was a teenager, as in too young to drive!) Robin sat shotgun, BB and Starfire sat in the back seat. Raven flew above and Liz sat on my lap. She is _seriously _light, probably due to lack of decent meals. Then of course, we both were drenched in oil (Thanks Cyborg) and the smell didn't help me.

Liz was twisted around and was trying to get the oil out of my hair. It had dried and was stuck. "OW!"

Liz looked at me.

"I'm sorry, but your hair looks bad enough when it _isn't _covered in oil. Now hold still."

I winced as she tried to comb the black sticky gunk out of my hair with her fingers.

"I'm really sorry about that by the way." Cyborg apologized from the front. Liz shrugged.

"Just don't do it again." She accidentally yanked my hair as we went over a big pothole in the road. "OW! CAN YOU PLEASE STOP!?" I asked. Liz pulled her hand out of my hair.

"OK, OK sorry!"

BB kept staring at us. "What happened?" He asked. "Why are you two homeless? And are you brother or sister or a couple or-"

"Beast boy!" Robin snapped. "This is not the time or place to ask those questions." He sounded slightly like my mother. BB dropped his gaze. "Sorry. I'm just curious." His pointy ears dropped and he looked at us sheepishly. I shrugged.

"It's OK. I'd probably be just the same." I actually probably _wouldn't _but Beast boy seemed happy to know that he didn't offend us. Liz ran her fingers through her hair.

"Ugh. Did you _have _to fill those snowballs with oil? This stuff doesn't come out!" She complained.

"Na it looks good on you!" I taunted her. She narrowed her eyes.

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing!"

Liz nodded. "That's what I thought."

Starfire looked confused. "Why are you taking back a complement?" she asked. I looked at her.

"I was using sarcasm."

She looked confused. "You were using a chasm of stars?" she asked.

"No I... well. How do you explain what sarcasm is?" Robin turned around.

"Sarcasm is when you say something, but don't really mean it." he explained. Starfire still looked confused.

"Just forget it." Liz told her. Starfire shrugged and went back to staring at the back of Robins head. I wondered if those two were a couple. I had no clue 'cause Robin seemed to show no interest in his team mates being in the back of a car with two strangers. I got tired of the silence very quickly.

"Can we play some music or something?" I asked.

Cyborg nodded. "What'd ya want to listen to?"

I thought for a second. I really wanted to listen to Dumpty Humpty, but the band started in Amity Park, and most of their fans are there as well, and I didn't want to give anything away. Liz, my savior in all awkward situations, piped up at that perfect time like always.

"Do you have any songs by Evanescence?" She asked. Evanescence is like, one of the best bands in the whole world! We _love _their music, mainly because we were once at a roller rink (Invisible and swiping a piece of cake. That's all! Don't judge us, I know what you're thinking!) and that was all they had played. That, and Liz was in love with it even before I met her. Best friends connect over this kinda stuff, ya know?

Cyborg snickered. "Do I have Evanescence? Of course!" He started the songs, and a smile spread across Liz's face. The song was _my immortal _Liz's favorite song by this band. I smiled as Liz started singing along quietly. She has always been an awesome singer, but she hadn't been able to sing to a real song since we were captured. She still sounded amazing! She hit every note right and at the right time. When the song was over, BB was smiling like a crazy person.

"That was absolutely AMAZING!" Everyone in the car nodded and clapped, except for Cyborg who was driving. But by the size of his smile, he'd liked Liz's performance just as much as anyone else. Liz blushed when even Raven flew by the window, and gave her a thumbs up.

"I'm not that good." she insisted. I shoved her playfully.

"You were great and you know it!"

She put her hand over my mouth. "No I'm not!" Robin twisted around in his seat to look at her. "Are you trying to convince us that that wasn't amazing? I haven't heard such a good singer in a while!" Liz turned even redder.

"Yes!" Starfire said happily. "Your singing was most impressive! On my planet, you would be treated as royalty."

If possible, Liz turned an even brighter shade of red!

We turned a corner, and our destination was in sight. I gasped. The teen titans tower was literally a T shaped skyscraper. If they were trying to hide from enemies or villeins, they were failing miserably. But if they were trying to be as obvious as possible, then they were doing every thing right. "Once we get there, you guys can take a shower and we can wash those clothes." Beast boy told us. I looked at him. "And what will we wear while these get cleaned?" I asked. BB looked stumped. "Well Liz looks like she might fit in Stars or Ravens clothes... But will we do about you... My stuff sure won't fit, but Robins might." I eyed Robins ridiculously colored out fit.

"That will work!" Liz answered for me. She tried to run her fingers through my hair again.

"OW!"

She smiled. I looked out the window.

_Why is she acting so... comfortable around the teen titans? _ I thought. _ It's not like we'll ever be able to fully trust them. If they found out who we really were, they'd turn us into the GIW for sure. She saw how they acted when we were just standing by. They tried to capture us, did she forget that? _

My thoughts continued all the way to the tower.

**Like it? I hope so because I have up to chapter 36 written, and it ain't even done yet! If all goes well (Meaning I can edit with out school being annoying) I should be able to update ever 2 days or so. But I am warning you all now, I write very suspensful cliff hangers! You might want to strangle me at times, but I know you'll love me! So yes, I dedicate chapters and do shout outs. To get a dedication you must: comment, fav, or follow. To get a shout out, I just pick my all time favorite comment! (I like comments!) If your comment is about a character, that character will respond to you! (They like being allowed to talk on the computer) SO TALK TO THEM! Cookies are handed out by a few of them! so I hope to see comments and such because I REALLY REALLY LOVE DEDICATING AND SHOUT OUTING!**

**~ Piper**


	5. Acting for survival

**DISCLAIMER: Sadly, the Teen titans belong to who ever the heck the belong to, Mr. (Sexy) Phantom belongs to Butch hertman (If that's how to spell it) but Liz belongs to MEEEEEEEE!**

**Liz: I'm not part of the actual show?**

**Danny: No... I wish you were though.**

**Liz: PIPER, YOU'RE LYING! I'm written into every episode on this computer!**

**Danny: Fanfic teachnically, not the real eps. Sorry!**

**Do you guys think Liz would be awesome in the show, back when she was 14 like Danny? *Daydreams of that awesome thought***

**This chapter is Dedicated to...**

**KINGS KNIGHT!**

**Why? CUZ HE/SHE (I think it's a 'he', but I seriously don't know) FAVED THE STORY! YAAAAAAAAAAY!**

**This chapters shout out goes to...**

**GUEST NAME: NEMO!**

**This is a very good story. Well written aside from a few typos. I am glad  
to hear that you have 36 chapters written. I quite hate starting a good story  
and getting into it just for the author to abandon it. I like Liz too. Most  
OCs are not very good, but Liz seems to fit in great. I really can't wait to  
read more of this story.**

**Wanna hear a secret? (Everyones leans in) 36 isn't even the end of it! It's going to be around 40- somethingish chapters. And that, my readers, would be the FIRST book only. And there are going to be 4! HAHA! If you wonder how I could possibly drag this thing on for that long, well... Who here's read Mark Of Athena by Rick Roradan? *Me, Liz, and Danny raise hands* well if you thought that cliff hanger was bad (Cliff- hanger! SEE WHAT HE DID THERE! XD!) well the end of the first book will be about that bad, the second will be worse, and you'll just have to read the third and fourth to determine it!**

**Liz: Aww thanks Nemo! I agree, there are a lot of OCS that are WAY to perfect, all "I'm a half ghost, I save the world, I'm perfect, I never get hurt, I'm the mst powerful thing ever and so on. Trust me, while I am a half ghost and have saved the world, I am SOOOOOOOO not perfect, I get hurt all the time (You'll see that soon) and there is a whole lot of stuff that is more powerful than me. I'm glad I fit in! I never used to when I was 14... you know, adopted daughter of Vlad Masters, new kid, fast friends with a goth, teachno geek, and half ghost. HAVE A WAFFLE! :) [::]**

Chapter 5...i think. (Liz) (Yes it's outta order)

Danny probably thought I was crazy.

Just this morning I was scared and sore from a fight with the very people I'd sung for. I'd acted like it was no big deal to be riding in a car with the people who probably hated my ghost personality. But he didn't understand my brilliant plan. If we'd acted like we were scared of the teen titans, they would have thought something was wrong with us, and that would lead to questions. Questions would lead lies from me and Danny. Lies would lead to acting unnatural and so one until it ends up with us back in the custody of the Guys in white.

I had no intention of ever trusting these 'heroes', they're too... I guess I just don't trust people at all any more. But, if we acted like we were grateful for the help we were being given, and that we were just two teenagers who had been chased out of an orphanage by a fire, we'd be just fine. And, in all honesty, a shower sounded like heaven at the moment.

My hair was covered in oil, and so was Danny's. I was very happy when we got to the tower. Beast boy insisted on giving us, or more specifically _me_ a tour of the main rooms of the tower.

Danny was shocked at the sheer size of the place. I was impressed by how clean the place was, considering 3 teenage boys lived there. I guess you could say I've grown used to being motherly. Danny and I take care of each other, but I have to admit that Danny needs a little more taking care of then me. Of course, when the time comes, he always manages to surprise me with his ability to be caring and productive, and well... father/brotherly. But I like it. Playing the mother makes me feel important and happy.

It's kind of funny considering this one accident with me and Danny. We'd been visiting clockwork (The ghost of time) And his time staff thing had broke. It had turned me and Danny into a married 23 year old couple (Totally awkward and there had been no explanation as to _why_) and Sam and Tucker into 6 year olds. We'd had to go through 4 different time lines to get the pieces to fix the staff, and when we got back to clockworks, Danny's evil future alliterative self had been waiting for us, and he wasn't alone. Apparently there was an evil future alliterative _me _and those two had gotten together to end all human life. And to make life harder, our minds were becoming the minds of our new ages. So Danny and I were starting to believe that we were actually a married 23 year old couple, and Tucker and Sam were beginning to think that they were 6. The universe truly does hate us.

The reason me being like a mother for Danny reminds me of this is because we'd had to go to the time line where Danny and I were married, and we'd had children. Then as our minds started to think the way the staff had changed too, I was acting like a mom to everyone. At the time it was weird, but now it's normal. Lol.

After seeing a lot of rooms, Cyborg got tired of Beast boy dragging us around and lead Danny off to the boys' bathroom so he could take his shower. Starfire and Raven had taken me to the girls' bathroom. Starfire happily handed me one of her out fits to change into once I was rinsed off.

I was really happy to get all the oil and dirt and stuff out of my hair. And for once, it wasn't tangled. It looked longer and felt lighter. And scrubbing all the dirt and grim off my body felt great! After a long time, I got out. I dried my hair and tried on the clothes Starfire had given me. The shirt was short and showed my stomach and back, which made me uncomfortable.

It showed one and a half of the scars on my back. The skirt was short too, but the boots were really tall like the ones I wear when I'm ghost, so I felt fine. I looked at myself in the mirror and frowned. I looked so different.

I was defiantly thin enough to pull off this look. But the whole thing was purple. Purple is my most favorite color _ever_, but it was a really light purple, like I used to wear. It felt so weird. With my hair so long, and clean, I looked like on 18 year old girl instead of a 16 year old one.

I turned so I could see my back in the mirror. I hated these scars. It was like the Guys in white had branded me with these marks. True, the scar that was seen fully wasn't from the GIW, it was from a very painful and confusing accident.

A ghost called Phobos and attacked me and sent me into living out my worst nightmare. It was like 1,000 times worse then the fright knights sword. His suction cup had attached itself to my back and injected me with a kind of poison that triggered the part of my brain that held my fears. Again, life is not my friend.

I sighed and stepped out of the bathroom. Starfire smiled when she saw me.

"You look nice!" she told me.

"Where are the others?" I asked her.

"Waiting."

She turned around and started walking away, into the hall way. I decided to follow her. We ended up in the living room. When beast boy saw me, he smiled.

"Wow. You look amazing!" I blushed and walked over to the couch.

Danny had covered himself with a blanket and was scowling.

"You're cold?" I asked, ignoring the looks I knew I was getting because of the scars.

"No." he replied flatly.

"C'mon man, you look fine." Cyborg insisted.

"I'm not wearing this!" Danny snapped.

Curiosity overwhelmed me, and I snatched the blanket away from him. Danny turned bright red when we saw what he was wearing. It was one of Robins uniforms, but it was kinda small in him. The shirt sleeves were tight around his muscles, and the rest of the shirt was tight enough that you could tell how skinny he was. He was plenty strong, no dought about it,(all you had to do was look at his abs) but skipping all those meals had caught up to both of us. He glared at me. I grinned.

He's my best friend, but I still have to tease him every now and then. I pretended to look shocked.

"Oh, sorry Robin, I thought you were Danny." Danny played along.

"Oh no problem _Starfire." _

Oh friendship!

Cyborg laughed, and soon everyone joined in, except for Raven, who only smiled faintly. Did that chick _ever _ laughed? She reminded me a little too much of Sam. Even the color of her eyes were the same. I shuddered. I didn't want to think about that little lieing, backstabbing,*thinks some choice words*, jerk at this time.

I nodded at the unreasonably large T.V.

"You guys got a wii or x-box or something?"

Cyborg and Beast boy exchanged a glance.

"Of course!"

Danny laughed. "Wanna play?" Cy asked me. BB looked at him. "Dude, you're challenging a _girl?!" _ Cy nodded. I shook my head. "The only video game I can play is Just dance." I paused for dramatic affect.

"But _Danny _on the other hand can beat anybody at any game!" Danny blushed.

"No I can't!" I looked at him.

"Are you kidding? You're as good as gaming as I am to singing." He smiled.

"So you admit you're good?!" I rolled my eyes.

"Just man up and play." Danny gave me a very pointed look and made a big show of taking the controller from BB. The green teen sat next to me.

"I call playing the winner!" he shouted. Robin sat at the kitchen counter, doing research or something on his laptop. Raven was reading an old looking book in the corner, and the rest of us settled back to watch Cyborg and Danny battle it out in Super smash bro brawl. I made sure to sit with my back pressed against the cushions so no one could see my scars.

Like I predicted, Danny beat Cyborg in a matter of seconds. BB looked shocked and Cyborg looked humiliated.

"You beat Cyborg! But no one _ever _beats him!"

I smiled as Danny laughed.

"I believe you wanted to fight me?" He said, a challenging look in his eyes as he watched Cyborg scowl and offer the remote. Beast boy happily took a controller from Cy and picked his character. Danny was Kirby(his favorite player) and Beast boy was Picachu. Just like before, Danny had won in seconds.

"Alright move over!" Cyborg ripped the controller out of BB hands. "No more Mr. Nice Borg, it's game time!"

This went on for an hour or two, BB and Cy switching every time Danny beat them. Then Cy handed me the controller, instead of Beast boy.

"You try." He told me.

"What?!"

He nodded. "You gotta beat this guy!"

I shrugged and took the controller. I sat on the edge of the couch, like Danny. I'd played this game before, and I was OK at it, but I doughted I could beat Danny. I selected my character (Samus) and we started fighting. As it turns out, I was pretty good! Maybe even great! Either that, or Danny was tired. We tied. We'd been fighting for 10 minutes when both our characters charged each other and kicked at the same time.

Samus and Kirby went flying off the screen, into certain death. I leaned back, a satisfied grin on my face. Cyborg and Beast boy eyed us admiringly.

"That was impressive." Robin commented.

I jumped. I hadn't realized that he had come over and was standing behind me.

"Do it again, do it again!" Beast boy sounded like a little kid begging for cotton candy. Danny shook his head.

"No way! Kirby is way two tired to do this anymore."

"What?" I asked. "Scared you'll be beaten by a girl?"

I love teasing Danny.

"You might beat me at the video game, but in real life you wouldn't stand a chance!"

I crossed my arms.

"You think so? I bet I could have you begging me to stop in 15 seconds maximum."

Danny snickered. "Yeah ri- WHOA!"

I pounced on him pushing him to the floor. Being so close to this guy for so long, I knew his weaknesses pretty well. As soon as we were on the carpet, I started tickling his sides, right by his rids.

"Wait Liz wait! HA HA HA HA HA HA NO, NO Liz!" he laughed uncontrollably.

"What? Want me to _stop_?" he caught on.

"No Liz!" He could hardly breath, he was laughing so hard.

"You _don't_ want me to stop? OK!"

I tickled him even harder. Tears were in his eyes, and everyone was laughing too. Raven had even put down her book to come watch this.

"OK, OK YOU WIN! STOP, STOP!" Danny cried.

I tilted my head like I was thinking. "Hmm... I don't think so!"

I continued to tickle him. "LIZ! LIZ PLEASE STOP! I CAN'T BREATH! STOP!"

I smiled and got off of him. He sat up and tried to get his breath back.

"See? Told you I could do it!" I said triumphantly.

Danny rolled his eyes" Fine. What ever, _cheater_!"

He grabbed a pillow and smacked me in the chest with it. I fell back onto the couch. I grabbed a pillow and attempted to toss it at him, but missed and hit Cyborg instead.

"PILLOW FIGHT!" he shouted.

Everyone, including Raven lunged for the pillows on the couch and chairs, and anywhere else they saw one. I smacked BB, then Robin. Then Starfire snuck up on me and hit me in the legs so I fell down. Danny seized this opportunity to attack. He would have hammered me if all the pillows didn't suddenly fly up. Raven pulled them all together and dropped them on us, burring us alive. I pushed them back and started throwing them at her. We continued this until we were all so tired, we couldn't even swing the pillow.

It was about 11 pm when we stopped. Robin yawned, and suggested that we all go to bed, but Danny and I had no clue what to do. Robin thought about it for a second, then told us that we could sleep on the couch. I felt strange sleeping at the tower, but I was tired, and the couch was so soft... I shrugged and we agreed.

I looked at the clothes I was wearing. I didn't really want to sleep in this, and Robin apparently read my mind.

"Raven, Star, see if you can find something for Liz to sleep in. Danny, come with me." Danny looked mortified at the idea of having to borrow something else from Robin, but I nudged him forward and he walked off. After a few minutes, I had changed into an over-sized tee- shirt.. It was practically a dress on me. I went out to the living room and a few minutes later, Danny walked in, looking humiliated. He was wearing a plain black tee-shirt and... teenage mutant ninja turtle pajama bottoms(?) He glared at me.

"Not. One. Word."

I shook my head.

"They speak for themselves!"

He rolled his eyes and handed me a blanket. The couch was pretty wide, (probably so Cy could fit) so we could sprawl out comfortably. Danny lay down and I lay next to him. The lights turned off and it was quiet.

"Night Danny." I whispered quietly. "Night Liz." And soon we fell asleep.

remember, fave, follow and COMMENT! LIZ LIKES MAKING STUFF FOR SHOUT OUTERS AND DEDICATION PEOPLE GET HIGH MARKS ON MY PERSONAL FAN LIST! Guys, comments rock! I got... two I think... on the last chapter. Let's see if we can beat that! Lets try for three comments and a least one new favorite on the story! Can you do that for me PLEASE! Tell you're friends about me! PEOPLE IN BELGIM ARE DOING IT! Ok, I'm done. Every person reading this right now is a total rock star. SEE YOU GUYS SOON WITH CHAPTER..6!(?)


	6. Normal morning, or a warning? (Raven)

**DISCLAMER: ROBIN, RAVEN, BEASTBOY, CYBORG, AND STARFIRE DON'T BELONG TO ME!**

**Beastboy: aw man. :(**

**Danny also is not mine. :(**

**Danny: Not fair. If I DID belong to you, I would still be 14 and still on tv.**

**I know... anyway, Liz is all MINE! MY BEAUTIFUL OC!**

**Liz: Yeah, your OC who WANTS TO BE ON THE SHOW!**

**Have people comment and vote for you to come back, and we'll talk to Butch. K?**

**Liz: HEAR THAT PEOPLE!? WOULD YOU WANT ME ON THE SHOW? COMMENT IT IF SO!**

**his chapter is dedicated to...**

**THE PUNISHERS!**

**Why? because they did everything: faved me and the story, and are also following both me and the story. The only thing they didn't do was comment.**

**This chapters shout out goes to...**

**GUEST NAME: NEMO!**

**Liz: Your comment made me sad for you. Have a cookie (You need it) (::)**

**go give this guy a virtual hug. so, I'm done for now. Here, is chapter 6!**

Chapter 6... I believe (Raven) (I lost count of chapters)

I woke up later then I wanted. Although, considering how late everyone was up, beating each other senseless with pillows, I guess we had an excuse. I waked into the living room, which is also where the kitchen is, and was very surprised to see BB and Cy standing by the couch.

Those two _never _got up early. BB was trying not to laugh and Cyborg was holding a camera. I walked over to them.

"What are you-"

"Shh!"

Beast boy put a hand over my mouth. He pointed at the couch. I looked down. Danny and Liz were asleep right next to each other. It looked ridiculous. Liz in and dress of a tee shirt and Danny... What the crap was he wearing!?

Is that what _Robin_ had given him? A black tee shirt was fine, but the teenage mutant ninja turtles bottoms... that was just strange. I mean, _that _was what the _leader _of _teenage superheroes _had given a boy who looked older than him? Talk about jealous.

Danny's back was press against the back of the couch. His right arm was under his pillow, and his left arm was around Liz. Liz was using her right arm as a pillow and was leaning into Danny. They looked so peaceful.

I glared at Beast boy and Cyborg. I pulled BB's hand off my mouth and shoved him back a few feet.

"What do think you're doing?" I whispered.

"Are you kidding!?" Beast boy laughed. "This is black mailing gold!"

I used my powers to crush the camera. It was louder then I expected, and Danny and Liz sat bolt up-right. Their eyes were wide and wild. It looked like they'd forgotten where they were and when they saw us, they tensed like they were going to fight. But then -almost in perfect harmony- they relaxed and realized that what had woken them was simply two idiot, immature teen boys.

Cyborgs human side of his face turned red.

"What's going on!?" Danny asked.

Liz noticed the broken pieces of camera on the floor. She gave all three of us a death-stare that could easily match up to mine.

"What is this?"

She asked. Her voice was deadly calm. I pointed to the boys and walked to the fridge to get an apple. I could hear BB and Cy stuttering out what sounded like apologies. Danny was scowling when they asked him who had given him the Pj's.

"It was Robin." He snapped. Everyone started laughing.

"_That's _what he wears!?" Beast boy laughed harder then I've ever heard him laugh before.

I rolled my eyes. I doughted that that was what Robin wore these days, those were probably old. Liz walked over to join me in the kitchen.

"Thank you." she told me. I looked at her. "Why are you thanking me?" I asked her. "Well, I'm not one for gushy _omg-you-all-rock-you-saved-our-butts- _happy stuff, so pretend I said that to everyone."

I like this girl.

"All I want to say is... well you guys could be all self righteous and left us in the park with an apology. But you didn't. And clearly you don't take in every homeless orphan you see, but you took me and Danny in..."

She gazed at him, having a well humored argument with Cyborg and BB about Teenage Mutant Ninga turtles and why it is still acceptable to watch it at the age of 14. Incase you didn't guess, it was Cy and Danny VS Beast Boy.

I smiled at her. "Didn't you just say you weren't gushy?"

She gave me a half hearted smile. "I used to be. Relapses occur. Just ignore those!"

Just then Starfire walked in.

"Good morning friends!"

She looked at us all. He jaw fell open when she saw Danny. Danny crossed his arms and glared off into space.

"I know, I know. I look like a 6 year old."

Starfire shook her head. "No. You look most... Robinish in those."

Danny blushed. "Thanks." He grumbled. Cyborg smiled and came into the kitchen.

"Who wants bacon!?" he asked. Liz and BB shook their heads. "Sorry, but I am a vegetarian." Liz said. BB jaw hit the floor.

"You are!?" he asked happily.

Liz nodded.

"Me two!"

Liz smiled at the green teen.

"Then what do you want? Fruit?" Cyborg asked her in a _girl-meat-rocks-you're-crazy_ tone.

"She'll eat eggs." Danny told him. Cyborg smiled.

"So you won't eat meat, but you'll eat other animal product like dairy?"

"Yup! I'm _not _an ultra- recyclable vegetarian."

Starfire looked at her strangely. "A what?"

Liz dropped her gaze. "Never mind."

Pretty soon, cyborg was cooking eggs for everyone but Beast boy. Beast boy was making himself tofu bacon. Liz had changed into another one of Starfire's outfits, but Danny was stuck in his pajamas because Robin hadn't woken up yet.

Every one kept staring at Liz's back. One and half scars were visible. I wondered where she'd gotten them. Every one was in the middle of eating when Robin walked in. Danny ran over to him and grabbed his shoulders.

"_PLEASE _GIVE ME SOMETHING DIFFERENT TO WEAR!" he shouted. Robin was already dressed.

"OK, OK! Jeez."

He dragged Danny off in the direction of his room. I smiled faintly.

"So," Beast boy asked. "What are we going to do today?"

"I thought we would take Danny and Liz down to the pier." Cyborg suggested. He turned towards her. "When was the last time you guys went to an amusement park?" he asked.

She thought for a second. "Like... 3- 4 years ago."

Beast boy looked at her like she was crazy.

"4_years_? How the heak did you live!?" Liz shrugged.

"Well we were kinda busy fighting-" She stopped.

"Fighting? Who was fighting you?" I asked.

"Uh..." Liz shoved a huge forkful of eggs into her mouth. "Cabot laok wit mr mouph ull!"

Just then, Danny and Robin came back. Danny was wearing his original outfit. He looked much happier. He walked over to Liz. "Your clothes are clean too, if you want to change." Liz shook her head.

"If it's OK," she turned to Starfire. "I'd like to wear these clothes today." Starfire nodded.

"So, what are we going to do today, given that no bad-guys try anything." Robin questioned.

Beast boy smiled. "We're taking Danny and Liz to the pier! They haven't been to an amusement park in four years. FOUR!"

Danny pumped a fist in the air. "Amusement park? AWESOME!" And once everyone was done eating, to the pier we went. And for about the millionth time, I wish we hadn't.

READERS: WHY DOES RAVEN REGRET ALL THIS STUFF!?

Just wait until chapter 40.

readers: 40!

Liz: yes. Now pls comment for me to be on the TV show Danny Phantom. If I get enough people to love me, I will fly over to Butches place and introduce myself as his new TV star!

Danny: Also, please comment, fav, and follow! I'm giving out cookies to people who like ME!

And I give them when you like my writing!

BTW, school suddenly hates me, and I now have play rehersles (I'M A ZOMBIE!) every single day after school. So updates may be a little slower, and I apologize ahead of time. PEACE PEEPS!


	7. Can't even have a normal day at the pier

**DISCLAMER: ROBIN, RAVEN, BEASTBOY, CYBORG, AND STARFIRE DON'T BELONG TO ME!**

**Guys, this is the most important Authors note for the time being. Please read this.**

**I love that so many of you love my writing. But I just got this comment from a guest.**

**who du ** is liz? you? ha! danny phantom would never stoop so low as to  
mingle with a damned OC. OCs **in suck so why dontja kill yourself for for  
being such a dumb **, your as bad as the rest of the wannabes who try to a  
damned character that knows danny, is related to, or some of dat **!  
well good knews, your a failure and i hope you drown in the tears you shed.  
dat will **in rule, you'll be on the news and they'd be like 'breaking news:  
another piece of ** wannabe author died today cuz they couldnt handle the  
truth. thank god too, we have to damn many of those kind of people'.  
i will keep writing this ** so long as you keep writing yours.**

**This is UNACCEPTABLE!**

**Guest, this message is for you.**

**I am not Liz. She is very different from me, and I made her that way. I appreciate the critisizum, but if you're going to do it, please have good grammar and be a grown up. I never made you read this story, and you commented that on the 6th chapter. I am not a failure, thank you, and that didn't make me cry. I can handle the truth very well. But let's get something clear: Don't you _ever _tell me to kill myself. A few of my friends have tried it, and I even considered it once. You can tell me to stop writing, you can insult Liz and Danny and the Teen titans all you want, but bringing up killing myself is crossing the line. Got it? And another thing, you can write that same message on every single chapter I post, but I am NOT stopping this story. And you can deal with that. Stop reading if this makes you so mad. Just don't have hissy fits in my comments. Thank you.**

**Now that THAT'S over, this chapter is dedicated to...**

**SOME RANDOM GUEST WHO HAS NO NAME!**

**I loved their comment!**

**YOU HAVE 40 CHAPTERS WRITTEN IM SCREECHING FOJFJO**

Do you know how annoying it is when an author abandons their story? Or when  
they take a whole year to update? Ugh I'm bowing down to you because I don't  
have to wait forever for an update or have to worry about you quitting the  
story or something.

ANYWAYS. I really like the story so far, it's cute :) there are some typos and  
minor grammar mistakes, but it's not really major or anything, so that's fine  
:) I also like Liz a lot. I LOVE DP/OC stories, but, unfortunately, all the  
stories out there have Mary Sues. From what I've read, Liz isn't one of them.  
(Except for the singing part, because I swear, EVERY OC can sing like an  
angel. But y'know I'll get over it because I love everything else about her.)  
Oh and I think Beast Boy's infatuation with her is really cute too. Usually  
love triangles just SCREAM Sue, but the BB/Danny/Liz relationship isn't really  
a love triangle...

Okay I'm going to shut up now and just say that I love this story, and I can't  
wait for the next update! :)

**I totlly know how annoying that is! It pisses me off when it's because of a stupid comment like the one I got. I finished writing the book today! 42 chapters! Like, holy crap! I can't wait to edit each one so you all can read it! And I know what you mean by Mary- Sue OCS. Liz was one at first, but I changed that. As you will find out as you read, she has a temper, and a really sad backstory. So, she's not a Mary- sue anymore! Thx for the awesome comment.**

**Liz: here, have a rasin cookie! {::}**

**This chapters shot out goes too...**

** EVERY PERSON READING THIS RIGHT NOW!**

**This chapter, you all are amazing because you are reading this right now. Yesterday, this story was viewed 171 times. THAT BROKE THE RECORD! and it got the most comments! Guys, that means the world to me. I won't always shout out to every one, but I will today!**

**Liz: COOKIES FOR EVERYONE! (::) (::) (::) YOU GET A COOKIE (::) AND YOU GET A COOKIE (::) EVERYBODY GETS A COOKIE!**

**Danny: Settle down there Oprah.**

**OK, enough of this Authors note. ON TO THE PIER!**

Oh the memories the pier brought back! Meeting Johnny 13, being split in two personalities, hanging out with Sam, Tucker, Liz, Derek, and Jessica. Of course, I didn't really _like _all of those memories.

This pier must have been at least double the size of what the Amity Park pier was. There were at almost 2 dozen huge roller coasters, 10 little kid rides, and to many food and game booths to count. Liz smiled at the sight.

"When was the last time we did something like this?" She asked me.

I lifted a shoulder.

"With Derek and Jessica I think."

Beast Boy darted over to us. "Who's Jessica and Derek?"

"Friends from the orphanage." Liz replied with out even having to stop and think about it.

The green teen shrugged and grabbed her wrist, pulling her along as he headed for one of the biggest and fastest looking ride.

"OK, here's the plan-" he began as Cyborg and I jogged to catch up. "We hit the biggest and scariest rides first. It's early so the teens and adults aren't here yet and the lines will be shorter. Later when the older people _are _here, we'll head for the younger rides that are still fun. Once those and done, we'll get food and go for the games. Any questions?"

"Yeah. Who made you king of the pier?" Cy asked.

Beast Boy didn't answer until we were in line.

"I did the planning, I've ridden the most rides here, and I've even fallen in the water here! I have a right to lead this major life achievement with our new guests here!"

"Beast boy, I'm not sure riding something called 'the mind eraser' can be called a life accomplishment." I pointed out.

He laughed before realizing I was serious.

"Dude, you have not live until you have had your mind made blank by the hand of twists, turns, speed, and pure awesomeness."

"Having a mind sweep isn't always as awesome as you think it is." Liz said coldly, probably thinking of the time Desiree made me forget Sam and Liz, I didn't have my ghost powers, all that stupid stuff.

However, after being forced on the ride 5 times (Thank God Liz and I barley ate breakfast!) not being able to remember anything turned into a fun time. BB lost control of his powers for a while and turned into random animals. Lots of screaming, yet no one really cared... Cyborgs blaster started attacking every single target at the games. There was a minor explosion when he missed and hit a gas tank, but no one died! I don't think... anyway, I was happy that Liz and I didn't lose control of _our _powers!

It didn't take long for the other titans to find us.

"What happened to you guys?" Robin asked, appalled at the mess we'd created.

BB stumbled like he was drunk and put an arm around Liz's waist. She didn't push him away. For whatever reason, this made me want to toss the kid off the top of the Teen Titans Tower.

"Mind, erased." He stuttered.

"Leave a message, and we'll get back to you as soon as we remember our names" Cyborg added. Even after hours and hours of games and food and more rides, not me, Liz, BB, or Cyborg had gotten over the Mind eraser. Then again, we did ride it 10 more times...

As we were slowly making our way towards the board walk over the water. That was when Liz started to snap back to reality.

While the other titans walked to the very edge of the wood to gaze into the murky water, Liz stayed planted to the spot in the middle. Oh right, You have no idea why that is!

Liz, she grew up in California, right? Next to the ocean, on the beach, fishing all the time, surfing (She fails at it) and this is her biggest secret. She is deathly afraid of water.

"Liz, you aren't going to fall in if you walk." I said, taking her hand. She glanced at our hands. I'd never really done anything like that, and it was making my heart hammer against my ribs.

"You... you won't let me fall in, right?" Her voice shook a little. I shook my head.

"Never."

We inched our way closer to the edge. The moon reflected off the water. In normal water, it would have been beautiful, but the water was polluted and disgusting. The moon reflection looked like vomit.

I was about to suggest that we leave (Liz was refusing to go near the edge now. She stayed in the exact center of the plank) when a deep and creepy voice came from behind us.

"Hello Robin."

Every single person on the plank (Strangely, it was only the titans and Liz and I. The park was closed, so everyone else was long gone.) whirled around to face the speaker.

His appearance totally fit his voice. He was in mostly black, with a few splashes f orange here and there. A mask hide his face so well, all that could be seen of him was his left eye.

"Slade." Robin growled.

The Teens Titans looked at the man with absolute loathing.

"Where's Terra?" Beast Boy demanded.

_Who's Terra?_

"So-" Slade began, completely ignoring BB. "You have some new team members. I didn't think you'd except criminals Robin."

Liz glanced at me. It just wasn't possible that this man knew who we were. _What _we are.

He stalked towards us. "Funny. I expected you to be meaner. Angrier. And much more evil." He leaned in close to us, his eye boring into my soul. "But I can see hope yet." His voice hissed and made a chill go down my spine.

A bright flash of light shot over our heads and slammed into Slade, and he slide back a few feet.

He looked at Liz and me. "Not going to fight? Don't you have some energy that needs to be released? Or did the government manage to _snap_ you weaklings?"

Raven stepped in front of us defensively.

"Lay off Slade. They're just two homeless kids we're helping out."

Slade snickered. And that was when all Hell broke lose. Well, it was Hell at the time.

The titans tried to fight. I could see they did. Starfire flew in circles, blasting with her star bolts, but her victim yanked her out of the sky and tossed her like a stone, and she crashed into the Ferris wheel. She didn't come back. Beast boy turned into a rhino, but his weight cased the wood to creak and groan. Liz held onto my wrist like her life depended on it. He had to switch back into a kid, and Slade knocked his lights out. Raven controlled the water and brought it crashing down on the guy, but he wasn't fazed in the least. A mini blaster came from his writs thing, and the second its amo came in contact with Raven, she was out cold.

Slade slithered over to me and Liz. He grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her over the edge of the wood. She kept her feet planted and strained to keep herself from falling in. And she scram. Mostly from surprise, but she was scared too.

"That's right. The big bad Californian girl that's scared of water." Even his sarcastic taunting sounded scary.

"Let go of her!"

Both Cyborg and I ran forward. Slade barley glanced back for a second before his arm sprang out towards us. I didn't realize that I'd been tangled in a net until Cyborg stated to fall. I was tried on his back. The Robotic teen tried to keep his balance, and did so long enough for me to witness the next part of the fight.

Robin charged Slade, finally able to let go of enough anger to move, but Slade stopped him. With one arm, the guy kept Liz poised over the water. He lifted her up by an arm so he was in full control of weather or not she fell. With the other hand, he lifted Robin by the scruff of his cape, almost like how Liz and I had in the jail.

"Try anything Robin, and you will fall in. I seem to remember the shape shifter doing that once, wasn't he sidelined for weeks?"

It was more a statement that a clarification. Liz glanced up desperately, and out eyes locked. She saw that I was going to fall, and I saw a plan form in her mind. The second before I fell into the water, I saw Liz put her plan into action.

"Actually Slade, a swim sounds _perfect_."

In one swift movement, she planted a goal scoring kick in between Slades legs (OHHH! TRY TALKING ALL DEEP AND CREEPY NOW SUCKER! HAHAHAHAHA!) and he lost his balance. All three fell into the river with Cyborg and I.

It was even darker under water. My cheeks were puffed out, holding as much air as human (And ghostly) possible. After flipping a few times, the net caught on a support beam, and would not move. Cyborg slashed around, trying to free himself. He clearly couldn't feel my up against his back, and he accidentally elbowed me in the gut. Half of my air escaped from my lungs.

In the distance, I could see three silhouettes battling it out under water. One went limp and the other two kept fighting. My stomach twisted; I was sure that the unmoving person was Liz. Eventually, the tallest figure began to sink and the other two went up to the surface.

I was still stuck. My lungs burned and felt like they would burst. And than Cyborg broke free. A blade had come out of his sparking armor, and he'd cut himself free. Emphasis on _himself_. The rope still held me tight to the pole. My vision was going black at the edges and I was seeing spots. I couldn't even focus enough to go ghost.

_This would be a stupid way to die_.

Cyborg was tuning in circles, trying to figure out which was was up. I tried yelling to him, but that was a mistake. I inhaled a ton of water and started to cough. Underwater.

Cyborg hadn't seen me. The water was already dark as night to begin with. He went up (apparently I was upside down) and left me coughing and inhaling more water. Yup, I was _screwed._ Just when I thought I was going to pass out (Or die), The ropes loosened. Loosened enough for me to wiggle free. But I was still coughing (Have you ever tried coughing under water? IT'S AN ENDLESS CYCLE OF NOT BEING ABLE TO BREATH AND PANIKING! DO NOT TRY IT AT HOME!) and I couldn't move. Someone grabbed my arm though. I tried to see through the wall of bubble indicating that someone had just umped in so I could see who it had been, but it was useless.

Until I saw green eyes, and a wild mob of chocolate brown hair.

_I must be dead, I'm hallucinating._

Liz wouldn't dive back into water. Especially not this water. And yet, here she was, her brown hair looking like an underwater flame, pulling me up to air. I kicked a little, but my chest was going to explode. I was out of air, and my vision wasn't clear enough to even see Liz anymore.

The world suddenly became a different shade of black. It was a whole lot colder too. And the most surprising thing? I. Could. _Breath_.

I'm not sure how long I was lying there coughing up water, probably a little bit of corn dog, and trying not to die. Liz was next to me, just as wet and also spitting up the disgusting water. Cyborg was leaning over us muttering: "Oh God, Oh God, Oh God."

I'm not sure if I remember correctly, but I'm sure Robin was a few feet from me, not moving and soaked. Raven was just waking up, but Beast Boy wasn't awake. The only other conscious person was Starfire, who didn't seem to be in to bad of shape.

"Friend Danny, please keep your eyes open!" She pleaded.

"Liz, stay with me sister!" Cyborg helped her stand. She immediately collapsed over me, one hand on either side of me.

"Danny, keep your eyes on me." She demanded.

"I'm not-" I stopped to cough up more freaking water. "Dying." I finished weakly. I felt weak. And Dizzy and nauseous. Really dizzy and nauseous. The world tilted.

"Danny!"

And I blacked out.

**Sorry the print is so small, my computer is being strange. so, Fav, Follow, and COMMENT!**


	8. What a hero really is

**DISCLAMER: I NO OWN BB, CY, RAVEN AND ROBIN, OR STARFIRE****! I ALSO NO OWN DANNY! BUT LIZ MINE! YOU NO STEAL LIZ!**

**XD that was a random disclaimer! SORRY! So guys, tis is one of my fave chapters! I hope you like it! **

**This chapter is dedicated to... **

***Goes and checks comments* oh rigt!**

**xSAHEROx! he comment was awesome!**

**what an awesome story. I normaly hate oc stories, especialy ones were the oc  
gets the same / similar abilities as the main, but you make it work. One of  
the things that realy p***es me off are people that flame and downgrade a  
story. If they dont like it they should not read it. Please keep up the good  
work.**

**Liz: *Poses* I make it work people! thx xSAHEROx! here, have a cookie (::)**

**This chapters shout out goes too...**

**PULSAR747!**

** I liked their comment**

**Wow, that is fun... out of curiosity, are danny and lis getting together, romantically?**

**Danny/Liz: 0.0 uh I what? we're like besties I mean he's cute, she's pretty but... DON'T JUDGE US!**

**:) lol you're just gonna have to wait and seeeeeeee!**

**And the question I want to answer in Nemos. His comment was:**

**So some fool who can't even write proper English fancies hisself a literary critic? He's just insignificant scum. I've read a lot of stories on here, especially Danny Phantom stories. This is, by far, one of the best. I do have to agree with him on one point and that is that most OCs are terrible. That is why I generally do not like OCs, but Liz is different. She is one of the few that I do like. Piper, your story is amazing. For one, it is coherent. I cannot even make it past a few sentences on most stories here as they are so terribly written as to be unintelligible. Although there are a few spelling and grammar errors, anymore, I see more mistakes than you have in newspapers and professional publications and journals. So do not feel too bad about them. I make more than my fair share, and I'm better than most at spelling and grammar. The biggest thing about your story is that it is readable and that it is creative. I can easily read it. In my opinion, Liz is a topnotch OC. You have made her blend quite well with canon and that is something even the best authors struggle with.  
Now I really hope that Slade has some diabolical purpose that factors in to the story, because too many authors use weak plot devices for reveals and whatnot, but I have high hopes for you Piper. You do not know how happy it makes me to hear that you are so dedicated to your story. I quite hate getting sucked into a good story only for the author to either abandon it or take so long to update that I can no longer remember anything in the story. I read these stories to escape my own painful reality. It is upsetting to have that taken from me. Please do not stop. I really appreciate your writing. It brings me a lot of joy. Of the few Danny Phantom/Teen TItans crossovers, too many of them focus on the same cliques without ever distinguishing themselves as something special. This story, however, is quite the welcome breath of fresh air. Please keep up the good work. There are some refined critics with good and varied taste in literature who quite enjoy your writing.**

**Yes, apperentaly he does. Thank you, this story means a lot to me! I've worked hard to make Liz a good OC, and to write this story well. my first draft sucks. I have the first draft of this on another site, and now I can't believe so many people their liked it! I like the revised much better. Of course Slade has some Masterminded plan! Don't be fooled, he drops off the face of the pant until chapter 36 or something like that. I don't remember which chapter he comes back in. I'm glad this story makes you happy! Having longer comments like the ones you leave make me really happy to see, and happier to answer. And one more thing, are you saying that critics SHOULD like my writing, or that the have read it and really do like it? **

**Anyway! enough of this long Authors note, I give you... CHAPTER 8!**

Chapter 8 (Cyborg)

I am the lamest hero ever to walk the earth.

I had not one, not two, but _three _unconscious friends to drag to the T- car. And I only had three girls to help me do it. One girl who was embarrassed to have been K-Oed, one girl who had just broken a Ferris wheel, and one girl who had just willing dived into (possibly radioactive) water _twice_!

And unconscious boys are heavy. They better be thankful that Slade didn't knock _me _out!

After a while, Robin was fastened into the front seat, BB was in the back, and Liz had a death grip on Danny. Danny, who I had almost gotten killed. How could I have been so stupid as not to see him _right behind me!_

"Everyone ready?" I asked. Liz nodded. Her hair was a wet, stringy, mess and was falling in her face in such a think glob, I could barley see her eyes. Starfire's outfit clung to her skinny frame.

Come to think of it, _everyone _was dripping wet. My seats are gonna be ruined...

"Cyborg, will you drive already?" Raven asked, totally annoyed. She was floating in the trunk.

I started the car forward, but I could barley focus on what I was doing.

_Slade had been there. What had happened to him. Is everyone going to be OK? What kind of hero can't protect innocent citizens from being hurt by __**their **__enemy?!_

"Cyborg." Liz said softly. I put the car on auto pilot and tuned to face her.

"Yeah?"

"Stop it."

"Stop what?"

"Beating yourself up." She held on to Danny as we flew over a bump in the road. "You have that same look that Danny gets. You think that this is all your fault, and you should have done more, and the fate of the world rests on your shoulders. Right?"

I stared at her. How was it possible that this girl, an orphan who hadn't had a home, who didn't have powers, who basically didn't have any responsibility to a community that she had to keep safe; how could she read me so well? And why did Danny ever feel like this?

"Well yeah but-"

"Cyborg, listen to me." She cut me off. "What happened there, it wasn't your fault. It was Slades. You were trapped and it was natural to think of saving yourself first."

"Not for me." I argued. "A hero should _always _think of others before themselves."

She laughed a little sarcastically.

"Is that what you think a hero is? No. A person who _always _puts others before themselves is NOT a hero; they're stupid! Life is a precious gift, and you have to keep it as long as possible. A hero is someone who is willing to get hurt, die, do whatever it takes to protect others, but also themselves. But there has to be a limit. Sometimes you _have _to let the other person take a hit, and yes, you will feel guilty for it! But you have to weigh it out. Would you rather have died protecting _one _person, which would mean that you could never save another life or be a hero again, or let a few people get hit once or twice in order to save your strength so you can get up and fight again? Cyborg, a hero is willing to make the impossible decisions when no one else can. And it can be the hardest thing they've _ever _had to do, but they are brave enough to face the consequences, and strong enough to deal with the guilt, or any other emotion the choice brings. That's what a true hero is."

I was speechless. What she said made so much seance, it was scary. She didn't have powers. She didn't lay down her life for anyone else. So how could she say something so deep, so truthful, and sound like she had had to make those same decisions by herself?

"How- how could you possibly? I mean, how would you know what that feels like?" The question stuttered out of my mouth.

She turned away and replied quickly. "I never said that _I _knew what it felt like! No, um... my dad, my birth father, he was a police man, no sorry _fireman_, before he gave me up! He just told me that once. Yeah."

At the time, I blew her excuse off. But now, long after hearing her say that to me, I understand the real reason she could tell me that like it was a fact, not repeated words.

Soon, we pulled into the garage of the tower. Sighing, I lifted both Beast Boy and Robin, and tossed one boy over each shoulder. If I wasn't so worried, I might have asked Raven to take a picture to use as future black mail.

Starfire helped Liz drag Danny in. They dropped him on the couch, while I took BB and Robin to their rooms. When I came back, Liz was the only one in the room.

"Where-"

"Star went to see Robin, and Raven went to her room to rest. You should do the same."

I shook my head. "No way. As long as Danny hasn't woken up, I'm right here with you."

She smiled. "Cyborg, that is really nice but-" She stopped and coughed harshly.

"You OK?" I asked, suddenly remembering that she too had fallen in the water.

She nodded unconvincingly.

"Liz, let me check you out. Beast boy was the only other team mate we've had fall in the water, and he was sick for a couple of days. C'mon, just come down to the infirmary with me."

Her eyes darted from my out stretched hand to Danny, and back again.Then she took my hand.

The infirmary was just down the hall, so he didn't have to walk for long.

"Just sit on a bed." I instructed. She did.

"So, your dad gave you up?" I asked casually as I set p the computer for a complete diagnostic.

"Yeah." She sighed. "I should've guessed one of you would ask me about that. You also want to hear the sob story of why Danny and I are out on the streets, right?"

"Yup!" I said cheerfully as I brought the scanner over to her. She seemed scared. Her eyes kept glancing at the equipment, to the white washed walls, and to me. Then to the door.

"Scared of doctor offices?"

She blushed. "Yeah. Something like that."

"Don't worry, this isn't going to hurt. It'll just find out if all that water is messing with your system."

That relaxed her a little.

"So, what about this sob story?"

A faint smile played across her lips.

"Fine. So until I was twelve, I lived with my mom and Dad. My dad, like I said, was a firefighter. Mom worked at home. When I was 12, my parents decided that I was to much work, and raising a teenager would be to much trouble. So mom took me out. At first it was awesome! We had lunch and say a movie. I thought she loved me. Then things went wrong. We went to an orphanage. She said it was to help other and for me to play with the kids. So I did. I played dolls with a little girl, gave piggy back rides to some younger boys, but when I was tired and ready to go home, my mom was already gone. The owner of the place, Mrs. Stayyer, told me I was going to be staying there for a while. I was 12, that excuse didn't work. I knew I'd been abandoned. So for two weeks, I was miserable. There were no other kids my age, and after a while the little kids got annoying. Then Danny came. Same age as me. His parents brought him in shoved him into the arms of Mrs. Strayyer, and left. Just like that. I hadn't really cared, he looked like a weak kid. I'd used to be one, but by then the idea of love and friendship seemed like a total lie. They just didn't exist. So I did what I normally did. I sulked, I read to a few kids, I ate, and I stared out the window imagining what my parents were doing, and what I'd done wrong. But Danny was always there. Always watching me, always close to me. For a while, it annoyed me. Who did this kid think he was, stalking me like that? He could go make friends with the little kids, just as long as he left me alone. But then it got to be not as annoying. He never talked to me, he just watched. He would play with the younger kids too, but only when I did. But he never talked. And he seemed lost. I started wondering what he had done to be abandoned like me. One night, I woke up at 1 in the morning to the sound of someone crying. The orphanage was small, so boys and girls shared a huge room. Sitting on the window sill, was Danny. He was crying, but really softy. I went up to him and asked what was wrong. It was the first time I'd talked to him. At first he wouldn't answer, but after asking again he told me it was the day before his birthday. I told him it was the day after mine. We both turned 13. And we talked together, and while we talked, we wound up crying together. After that we did _everything _together."

She paused and smiled at me. "He was kinda acting like a little girl at the time, but we both got strong really quick."

I nodded and checked the scan. For some reason, it was having trouble. "So did you guys run away or something?"

"Kind of. We were 14. the little kids had grown up a little. They started hating not being adopted when other kids would leave. So a boy, Kyle I think it was, started a fire. He hadn't meant for it to get so big, but it did. The orphanage was in the middle of nowhere and surrounded by forest. Danny and I ran out and couldn't find anyone else, and the fire was spreading. We ran through the forest, and no one ever came looking for us. So we didn't look for them. We've been on our own ever since."

"Why didn't you ask for help?"

She shrugged. "Are you kidding? Being on our own was better than being in a place with rubber food, no hope, and chores. By ourselves, no one woke us up at 6 so we could sweep, no one filled us with the false hope that we might get adopted. We had each other, and that's all we need." She sounded so final.

"But, you're planning on staying with us, right?"

"No... you guys don't have time to keep two 16 year olds as pets."

"You could be part of the team!" I protested. "You're both amazing fighters!"

"You've never seen Danny fight."

"If he's half as good as you, he'll be fine."

"Cy," She began. "That is really sweet of you. But there are reasons we can't stay. Reasons that neither of us are going to tell you."

Just then, the computer flashed, finally having finished it's scan.

"Good news, it looks like the worse you're going to get are the minor side affects: nausea, dizziness, and maybe a sore throat."

"Great!" She stood up. Together, we walked to the living room with a new respect for one another, and me with so many questions that just didn't have answers.

Just as we sat down, Danny coughed and opened his eyes.

"Danny!" Liz crushed him in a hug that cracked his back.

"Liz- can't- breath!" he chocked out.

She retreated but still had a hand on his arm. "Are you OK? How do you feel? Your hair is a mess. You better change your clothes and take a shower, you smell like poison water. I'm so happy you're awake!"

"Slow down _mom_." Danny laughed weakly. "OK, in order: I'm alive, so I guess that's good enough, I feel like I almost died and got brought back to life for the sole reason of being sick, have you seen your own hair, no duh I'm gonna change and take a shower I feel so gross with this stuff on, and yeah. Happy to see that your alive too."

"Let's get him a scan too." I suggested after Liz had stopped laughing.

Danny looked at me like I was insane. "Get me a _what!?"_

"It's just to make sure that the evil water ghost isn't gong to kill you from the inside out." Liz joked.

Danny rolled his eyes. "Don't try to make me laugh right now. Please." He tried to stand up, but almost face planted.

"Dizzy?" I asked.

"Shut up." He snapped.

Liz grabbed his hand and pulled him to is feet just as BB and Robin walked in. BB looked fine, but Robin looked a little green.

"You're up too?" Robin asked

Danny glared at him, but said nothing.

"I'm giving Danny a health scan. Come on, it looks like you guys need one too."

Beast boy groaned. "All that happened to me was getting hit by Slade. Why do I need a scan?"

"Stop complaining Beast Boy." Robin sighed as we walked down the hall. "You never know what Slade could have done."

When we got to the infirmary, Danny took on look around and got really pale. "I heard him whisper to Liz, "I think I'm gonna be sick."

She shoved him into the bathroom, and we all heard the sound of him losing all the greasy carnival food he'd had earlier.

"You know-" BB said thoughtfully. "When I fell in the water, that was always happening to me too."

**you like? So, please comment, follow and fav! PS long comments with lots of questions and thoughts are my favorites! I will try to answer all of them!**

**PEACE PEEPS!**

**~Piper**


	9. 2 days, no change

**DISCLAIMER: As unfortunate as it id, I do not own the teen titans, or Danny Phantom (:'() but I DO OWN LIZ! DON'T YOU DARE STEAL HER!**

**Sorry it's been a while since I updated... but in gym on Thursday when I WANTED to update, I had an asthma attack and blackout in gym. So that sucked. Friday I had a LOT of homework so I couldn't do it then... grrr. **

**So, I'm holding a contest/Question thing. What should Danny's theme song be, and should Liz's theme song be, and what should the theme song for the story so far be? (I will ask that one a few times as the plot changes) **

**so, this chapter is dedicated to... **

**PHANTOM MUSIC LOVER!**

**Why? SHE WAS THE ONLY PERSON TO COMMENT ON THE LAST CHAPTER! Guys, seriously? COMMENTS (especially long ones) WILL MAKE ME PDATE FASTER!**

**This chapters shout out goes to...**

**THE GUEST WHO TOTALLY YELLED AT ME AND CUSSED ME OUT!**

**No, I'm not going insane. The reason this guy is getting a shout out is because of this comment:**

** Okay, Piper Masters. The review that was to you regarding this story and it's characters, mainly OCs, was an accident. I apoligize for the profanity and suicidal notions, I will admit I was a we bit drunk at the time. I am a proficient writer, regarding the horrid spelling and grammer, that was the booz.  
My opinion on OCs has not been changed. I am a former beta from way back, I got banned for my reviews and PMs I sent to authors detailing my dislike for OCs with rather creative words. I am a DP enthusiast and concept artist so thats why OCs and DP together agitates me. Again I apoligize.  
Please keep your fans from hounding me as this will be the last time I will bother you.  
Goodbye.**

**He apologized. And I'm excepting it. So no more yelling at him, please? I mean, I can't stop you from being mean to him if you want, but seriously? He apologized, so it's all good. And thanks Guest!**

**Here you guys go! CHAPTER 9!**

Chapter 9 (Danny)

I gagged and wiped my mouth with the back of my hand. Carnival food might taste awesome when going down, but coming back up? Not so much.

"Danny? Liz asked, walking in the bathroom. This was the 4th time in 2 days that I'd thrown up. I hadn't even eaten anything else!

"Yeah?" I asked as I rinsed my mouth out with water.

"You need to eat something."

I looked at her like she was insane, which at the time, it sounded like she was. "Um, I would really like to stop tasting food twice, why would I eat?"

She sighed. Her voice was hoarse; Cyborg had been right about her getting a sore throat. "It might help to eat something that wasn't deep fried. Besides, you're going to have to eat sometime!"

"Well, someday I will. But not right now, and not today."

Her eyes rolled in a circle. "Are you OK?"

"Is that a trick question?"

She walked over to me. "Seriously Danny. You need to get better _fast_." I nodded. She wasn't lying. We both need to bail on titans, and fast. The public had already begun to notice that their heroes had two new pets.

"Do you really think that I _want _to stay here?" I snapped. I immediately felt terrible for saying it like that. A shadow of hurt crossed Liz's face.

"OK... um... just let me know if you need anything else, K?" Her voice cracked a few times, but whether it was because of her throat or because I'd hurt her feelings.

"Liz, wait!"

She kept walking. "It's fine. Beast boy wanted me to play some video games with him, and Starfire said she wanted to hang out. So you just... rest."

I walked faster so I could catch up to her. "Li-iz!" I sounded winy, even to myself.

"Wh-hat?" she mimicked.

A heavy sigh escaped me as I glared at the ceiling. "What were you saying about food?"

A smile spread across her face. "Come on!" She grabbed my arm and dragged me to the kitchen. Unfortunately, Cyborg was also there.

"Hey guys! How you doin'?" He asked as he put the cook book he'd been reading down. I glared at him in response. "OK, never mind."

"Cyborg, would you kill me if I asked if I could cook something?" Liz asked sweetly. Cyborg thought about it. "If you were BB, yes. _But_... I dunno. Whatcha planing on making?"

She shrugged. "Something vegetarian and edible."

Cyborgs laugh sounded like a gun shot echoing through a cave. Meaning _loud_ and kinda scary.

"Like what? Wouldn't you rather a nice juicy steak, or a hamburger, or-" He stopped. I must've look just as nauseous as I felt.

"Or ya know, we got some nice simple pasta, soup, sandwiches-" he paused. "They're a little dry though."

Liz and I burst into laughter as we thought of the time we'd said something similar to Box Ghost.

"_Huh?__What are you doing?" Box ghost asked me, Sam, Liz, and Tucker._

"_Tasting our doom." Liz said simply._

"_And I gotta tell you, it's a little dry." I added._

"_You wouldn't happen to have any spicy mustard of doom would you?" Tuck asked hopefully._

"_Or a death sandwich with out turkey?" Sam asked as she spat out the meat she'd accidentally swallowed. _

"DANNY!" Liz snapped her fingers in front of my face. "You still there?"

I shook the flashback out of my mind. "What? Yeah, sorry. I was just thinking about the Box-" I stopped when I noticed Cyborg staring at me.

"What Box?" He asked.

"The... uh..." I tried to think of an excuse.

"The box of stuff that got burned in the orphanage fire. Right Danny?" Liz asked, saving us from a really awkward explanation.

"Right. The one with my favorite jacket in it." I smiled innocently at Cyborg, who shrugged. Thank the lord. After a lot of debating (And I mean A LOT!) Cyborg started making some simple pasta. After eating some (Well, _I _called it eating, Liz called it less than a snack) Liz curled up against me on the couch to watch some TV.

"Was I right? Did eating help?" Liz asked after yawning. I yawned back and nodded.

"Fine, fine. You were right *yawn * I was wrong. Happy?" She nodded.

A soon minutes later, Liz was asleep.

"Hey." Robin said as he walked up behind me. "You feeling any better?"

I lifted a shoulder. "I guess. What about you?"

I'd forgotten until I'd seen Robins slightly pale face that he too had fallen in the water.

"Me? I'm fine. I was only in the water for a second." He looked down at Liz. "You know she's the one who saved me right? She could really fight, and it was amazing that she knocked Slade out. I mean, she was amazing!"

My eyes felt heavy. "Yeah. Yeah she's pretty awesome."

"So, is she your girlfriend?"

"WHAT?! I uh- no, I mean not really. She's like my best friend, I'm her brother, I mean she's really pretty and I love her- not like _love _love- WHAT?!"

Robin snickered. "OK, so it's complicated. I get it."

"What about you and Starfire?"

I laughed as Robin stuttered out something like what I'd just said. Than I yawned.

"I'll let you sleep." Robin said as he walked out. I hadn't really been _planning _on sleeping, but the TV randomly changed to the Power Rangers and the remote was on the other side of the couch. I couldn't get to it without moving Liz, and I didn't want to wake her up.

So to the sound of humans becoming jungle cats, I fell asleep.


	10. Kicking the bird outta his nest

**DISCLAIMER: Teen titans, there's something I have to tell you, YOU'RE ADOPTED! Danny, so are you... and Liz? Well, you're mine, ALL MINE!**

**Wow. It's been 5 DAYS since I updated. I'm sorry. Blame House Of Hades which I STILL HAVE NOT FINISHED! (Thanks Danny/ Liz)**

**I would have updated yesterday, but 3 of my friends decided to hate me forever. So yes, I had to deal with girl drama. Sorry guys. :( So to make up for it, edited this chapter to be WAY longer than the ruff draft! It's 7 PAGES on word! The original was 1 and a half. Your welcome.**

**This chapter is dedicated to...**

**DEMIGOD PHANTOM!**

**their comment:YOU ARE AWESOME! I love reading your fanfiction and I can't think of life without it. I love how you stay with Liz and how you developed her character and how you kept on going with her she is my fave OC tell her that for me will ya and I couldn't stop laughing from the embarrassment that danny felt when he was wearing robin's teenage mutant ninjas turtles pants like I was getting weird looks from people that were looking at me trying to contain the level of joy and happiness that I was in also out of the topic but I'm reviewing a day before (drum roll please!) THE HOUSE OF HADES! Me waiting for the next chapter and the hoh being here tomorrow is TO MUCH AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! But in all tell the teen titans to keep on doing what ya doing cuz I LOVE them and tell danny that he is AWESOME and so sweet of how protective he is of Liz and to never let someone like that go he is a keeper *wink* *wink***

**Liz: Your... favorite!? *Cries from happiness***

**Titans: what exactly ARE we doing? what do you know that we don't!?**

**Danny: Awe, thanks! *Blushes* wait... why would I have to let go of Liz? She's my best friend... like, only... Right?**

**Liz: 0.0 hehehehehe YEAH! Demigodphantom, here s your cookie (::)**

**This chapters shout out goes to...**

**DARKVENGER1! (Did I spell that right?)**

**His comment:Hahah, that's funny, I think Danny actually wanted to stay there, cause he could have turned intangible and put a pillow under her head if he really wanted to. XD I love this story, I'm following it all the way. I can't wait till the next chapter comes out. Keep it up, and I'll keep reviewing. btw, sorry about your asthma attack, I hope your alright. Oh and OC are fine in my opinion, if you develop them, and I really like Liz. the seems like a good friend to Danny. can't wait to see what you come up with next.**

**WELL, HERE IS YOUR WAFFLE [::] AND HERE IS CHAPTER 10!**

Chapter 10, Liz

Danny is so cute when he sleeps. When he's sleeping, it's like all the worries and hard stuff fades away. He looks... peaceful. I wish I could make him feel like that all the time. If there was, I would do it in a heart beat.

I glanced up to see what the TV was playing. For whatever reason, it was the Power Rangers... I laughed mentally as I realized that this was one of Kelly's favorite episodes. I hadn't seen the show since I was still legally her older sister.

"Hey." Robin said, jumping over the side of the couch and landing next to me.

"Hi."

I hoped he didn't want to start a conversation. Because that would be the very definition of awkward.

"I never got to thank you."

I stared at the guy. He wanted tot thank me? _What!?_

"Care to elaborate?"

"You saved me, you beat the crap out of Slade, you saved your boyfriend-"

"My _what!?_"

Robin laughed. "Danny. He's your boyfriend isn't he?"

"I... uh..." I glanced down at him to make sure he was still sleeping. "I mean it's not _official _or anything, I mean we've never talked about- he's awesome but- like, he's cute and strong and my best friend and has really sexy eyes and I love him, I mean I don't _love _love him! Well, I kinda, I- _why _am I explaining this exactly?"

Shut up. Yeah, I'm looking at you reader! Don't judge me!

Robin laughed again. "He has sexy eyes. OK then."

"What did you want exactly?"

He shrugged. "Just to talk. You've been staying with us for about a week now and we honestly don't very much about you."

"There's not much that you need to know."

"Well, I have questions. Do you have answers?"

"Depends on the question."

Robin eyed me suspiciously. Well, I assumed he was suspicious. It's hard to tell with his stupid mask.

"Tell me again, _why _are you guys on the streets?"

"I never told _you_ to begin with."

His look was un nerving me. I knew this was coming. I really had. But I was in no way prepared for it. I couldn't tell this guy much of _anything_, because if I did, it would built slight trust. Trust could lead to friendship. And that would just end in another piece of my heart dying when Danny and I left the Titans. Forever.

"Well you told Cyborg!" Robin pressed. "Why won't you tell me?"

"Why can't you just ask Cyborg to tell you?"

"Because, I want to make sure the stories match."

I could NOT believe this! Robin was accusing me of lying! Well, I _was _lying, but I had a good reason to lie! It was a life or death thing. The titans would never understand that. No one would.

"Robin, the place burned down, Danny and I ran away, no one looked for us, so we didn't look for anyone. We're better off on our own."

"So, did the fire give you those scars?" Robin gestured to my side. I realized I was still wearing one of Starfire's outfits.

"No."

"Than what was it?"

"None of your business."

"Seriously?" Robin stood up and leaned over me in an intimidating way. I could feel his breath going down my neck. Didn't this guy know what tic- tacs are? "You've been living with us, sleeping under our roof, eating our food, and you don't think that you even owe us the answers to a few questions?"

"Robin, you left out fighting _your_ enemies, fighting your fights, and-" I gestured to Danny's sleeping figure. "Almost getting us killed. I'd say, we're as even as possible. So no. I owe you nothing."

He pondered this. "To- shay."

I'd thought the matter was dropped, but the guy just kept talking. Seriously, didn't he get when a conversation was _over_?

"You're an amazing fighter."

"Thanks."

"No seriously! You knocked out _Slade_. That's a major accomplishment! How'd you do it?"

Danny turned a little in his sleep. He was going to wake up soon. If I was him, I wouldn't want to wake up to a living traffic light.

"Oh ya know, uppercut to the jaw, roundhouse kick under water. Head shots really."

Robin nodded, completely engrossed in what I was saying. "And the water didn't seem to slow you down at all! And that one punch before I blacked out, it was like sparks were flying off your hands!"

Danny half opened his eyes and groaned a little. "Could you talk _any louder_?" He hissed in annoyance. "SURE!" I yelled.

"THIS BETTER!?" Robin supplied.

Danny socked the guy with a pillow. "Seriously, I'm trying to sleep here."

"And we're trying to talk here." I smiled as I teased my best friend.

After a stare off (I TOTALLY WON!) Danny just rolled over and put a pillow over his head. Not a minute later, he was snoring softly.

"So, why the mask?" I asked bird brain.

"You have your secrets, I have mine."

That was the end of discussion.

"Do you think you could teach me to fight like you do?" Robin suddenly blurted out.

"_Huh!?"_

"You could actually _knock Slade out_." He explained. "So... can you?"

"Robin!" I laughed. "I don't think I could even defeat you if we spared. I just got lucky!"

Robin got a scary look on his face. "So you admit I'm stronger?"

We didn't just go there. Now, instead of sparing him the embarrassment of getting beat by a girl, I was gonna open a can of butt kick and spill it all over the guy!

"No. But I guess we'll just have to find out, won't we?"

Danny sat up, grinning madly. "You two are going to fight? This I _gotta_ see!"

"Weren't you sleeping?" I asked.

He shrugged. "Couldn't. Not with you and bird brain here yapping so loud."

Robin looked at him. We'd only called him 'bird brain' when we were Phantom and Star. Not Liz and Danny. _Please don't be smart, please don't be smart, PLEASE DO NOT BE SMART! _I pleaded silently.

Finally, Robin shrugged. "So gym in 2 minutes?"

"Going to get your fans?" I smirked.

Danny laughed. "Make sure they don't place any money on this!"

Robin rolled his eyes (how is it possibly to tell when his eyes rolled, yet not be able to see them?! Science, come on man!) and stalked out.

As soon as we turned the corner, I smacked Danny's upper arm (His very... firm... muscled upper arm... 0.0). "Ouch!" He yelped, more from surprise than anything else. "What was that for?"

"For calling Robin 'bird brain'."

Danny looked at me like I'd grown a second head. "You're defending him now? What dimension did I get thrown into while I was sleeping?"

I rolled my eyes. Boys can be _so _slow. "Dude! _Phantom and Star_ called him that! We look _very _similar, and he's a smart guy! Keep doing stuff like that, and he will figure out who we are."

Danny looked down. "Sorry. I didn't think of that."

My heart reached out to him. Here I was yelling at him for teasing someone when he was clearly not feeling well, stuck in a place neither of us wanted to be in, and he clearly needed more sleep. All for a joke? What kind of friend was I? I leaned over and wrapped my arms around him. He's my brother, my family, my best friend. I should be helping him, not being his mom!

"It's fine. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that."

Behind his bangs, I could see a slight smile spread over his lips. "Don't go on. You're turning this into a sappy romantic soap opera."

I could feel heat rush to my cheeks. "_Romantic!?"_

He turned a bright shade of red as well. "I uh- I didn't mean- I was just saying-"

Before he could finish, all the titans walked in.

"Whoa guys." Beast Boy laughed. I didn't understand what was so funny until I looked down and saw how _close_ Danny and I were. My left hand was on his right shoulder, his left hand was on my right hip, our legs were slightly tangled together, and our noses were almost touching. To me, being this close to Danny wasn't a big deal, but for some reason, we both turned tomato red and moved away really fast. It was Robins fault, asking me if Danny and I were dating...

"Didn't you say you two _weren't _a couple?" Robin snickered.

"We weren't-" I began at the same Danny said, "She was just-". We both shut up.

"Aren't you supposed to be losing a fight with Robin?" Cyborg asked.

"Losing? No. Kicking butt? You bet!"

I stood and pulled Danny to his feet. My arm tingled at where his hand wrapped around my wrist. For the first time ever, butterflies floated in my stomach. My heart hammered against my ribs. It couldn't be possible... No. I couldn't _possibly_ have a crush on _Danny_! We've known each other too long. I mean sure, He's cute, and strong and protective and has the sexiest eyes...

_NO! Liz, no. You can't!_

Could I? No. Who cares about sexy eyes? Danny is _Danny_! The guy who had just about the biggest crush on a goth girl who stabbed him in the back. He doesn't like me in that way, and I _don't_ like him in that way either. Right?

As hard as I tried, there was no way to avoid Danny on the way to the training room/ gym. He looked _really _pale and almost tripped into the wall from dizziness. I caught his arm and yanked him back a second before he would have had a fake out make out with the wall.

"Thanks." He muttered, not meeting my gaze. I put a hand on his chest.

"What are friends for?" I laughed. The only reason I realized that I was holding his hand was because the butterflies suddenly got jackhammers and thought my internal organs were supposed to be demolished. My hand felt charged with electricity. _Oh God. Oh NO! I will __**NOT **__let this happen!_ Could you even control something like love without the aid of Embers stupid gatar? Elizabeth Master, don't do this! DON'T FALL IN LOVE!

When Robin said 'gym' I'd pictured a small classroom with a few weights, a warm up mat, and a wimpy first aid kit on the wall. I did not expect a room the size of half a football field, with more weights than I thought existed in the United States, special exercise equipment specialized for each titans, every exercise machine known to man, and a rock climbing wall. Judging by the way Danny's jaw hit the floor, he was just as surprised as I was. When _we _were training, we'd had a very run down obstacle course, and a few old weights of his dads'. Still, I figured Danny and I were _still_ stronger than the titans, and not just because of our ghost advantage. They had 5, we had 2. They could be sloppy, we could not. These titans would ever know what it was like to have to hold their training weight when it mattered, not when you could say that you couldn't handle it; but when you _had _to push yourself to keep it up. No, they would never be heroes in my mind.

"So..." Raven deadpanned. "You guys are gonna fight. This will be interesting."

Starfire showed me where the sparing mat was. This was going to be fun!

"Fair fight, K guys?" Cyborg asked. Robin and I nodded and shook hands. "FIGHT!"

The words had barley reached my ears when Robin lunged. I sidestepped easily enough, but he'd gotten close. He spun around and aimed a fist for my face. All it came in contact with was my palm. I twisted that arm behind him before using the advantage to push him away. He stumbled, but didn't fall. Darn.He whipped towards me, and crouched, using his leg tosweep me off my feet.If it hadn't happened to a billion times, I probably would've snapped my neck.

But it HAD happened to me a billion times! It was easy to turn a fall into a back handspring and land on my feet, I shocked looking Robin gaping at me.

"Wha- how did you _do _that!?"

I didn't answer, I attacked. I kicked straight up, the toe of my boot coming in contact with Robins cheek. His neck cracked as it snapped back.

"Told you! Head shots." I gloated.

We spared for a while. The only reason I didn't win faster was because I was _so _out of practice. And Robin was a fast little guy! I was sure I knew the perfect movie to end this with, when my opponent ran up the wall and flipped over me. I had _not _seen that coming, to be honest.

"Head shot?" Robin teased as he tried a roundhouse kick to the face. I jumped back, and he hit my stomach. I did a complete side arial thing before smacking into the mat.

I took a second to blink the stars out of my eyes. I looked at the audience. The Titans looked worried that I hadn't gotten up yet, but Danny looked calm enough. He knew I wasn't down for the count. But the Titans didn't... :)

"OW!" I yelled, trying to sound in pain. It wasn't to hard, the Bird Brains stupid _steel toed boots _hurt _just fine_. Robin ran over to me.

"Liz? Liz I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hit you that hard!"

He offered a hand to help me up. Perfect! I gripped his wrist tightly. Then did something hilariously funny, and totally accidental. Normally when I did this move, I kicked people in the chest hard enough so I could flip them. But I hadn't done this since I was 14. My legs are much longer now and I didn't exactly remember that. Or _didn't_ until I kicked Robin _way to low _for what I was planning, and flipped him.

Maybe it was a good thing he had the wind knocked out of him, for those of you who understood, his voice was probably _way _higher than usual.

Oops...

"O-HO MAN!" Cyborg tried not to laugh.

Beast boy wince. "That _must've _hurt!"

Starfire looked confused. "Please," she began. "What is the trouble with this?"

Raven rolled her eyes. "No boy _ever _wants to get hit down there Starfire. Trust me."

Danny had collapsed on the floor. He was laughing so hard, tears were streaming down his cheeks and he could barley breath.

I hide a smile and walked triumphantly over to Robin, who had a very pained look on his face.

"Need a hand?" I offered. He took and stood up. "Sorry man." I laughed. "I swear, I _did not _aim for that area!"

He glared at me. "Whatever." Everyone but Starfire and Robin burst into laughter. His voice frequency almost matched Starfires! He groaned. "Anyone up for dinner?" He asked after clearing his throat and dropping his voice a few octaves.

"No meat!" BB and I shouted together. I swear, his pupils turned to hearts. I turned to Cyborg.

"You eve made a homemade salad?"

Cyborg shook his head. "Sounds like an awesome challenge though!"

I nodded. "Good! Because we're about to figure it out, together!"

**So, question: What should Danny's theme song be, what should Liz's be and what should the whole books theme song be?**

**READ FOLLOW FAV, AND COMMENT!**

**(Long comments make me update faster!)**


	11. Salad and surprises

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Teen Titans, or Danny Phantom. I do, however, own Liz.**

**So wassup guys!? long time, no read! Sorry about that, I've been so busy all fall break... and school starts tomarrow so I figured I'd end paradise with a BANG! sound fair? so, this is a short chapter, I'm sorry. But it is a very... _satisfying _chapter. :)**

**This chapter's dedicated to...**

**NEHAMEE!**

**their comment: oh that must of hurt robin... A LOT i laughed at Danny's reaction**

**Yes, I laughed a lot while WRITTING Danny's reaction! XD Here is your cookie (::)**

**this chapters shout out goes to...**

**DARKVENGER1!**

**his comment: Awesome, I laughed and laughed. can't wait to see what happens next. Ouch Robin. Maybe he shouldn't try to be so nosy anymore. Riiiiiiight, like that will ever happen.**

**NEWS FLASH: Robin gets in LOTS of trouble with Danny and Liz for being nosey. XD here's your cookie! (::)**

**And one more thing. If you people are like I am sometimes, and go and read every single comment on a fanfiction, there may be one that confuses you: I love Danny and Liz and your story and I follow u and the story on Quotev as well.**

**Answer: Ok, Falling for the ghost of you is on another fanfiction site called Quotev, and is posted up to chapter 39. But the one on that site, is unedited, no paragraphs, tons of typoes, and I missed a bunch of the plot line. Basically, it's crap. So don't go read it. But if I ever give you a cliff hanger that is SO bad that you must go find out what happens next... still don't go! Because if I leave a cliff hanger, I will black the chapter that will tell you what happens next! HAHA AND YES I CAN DO THAT!**

**So anyway, here is chapter 11! **

Chapter.. uh... 11? Danny. (Yes, outta order! GET OVER IT!)

HAHAHAHAHA! Oh Liz. Liz, Liz, _Liz! _How you manage to make me laugh, even when I feel like death.

I wondered if she's kicked Robin down low on purpose or accident. Either way, I'd almost made myself sick laughing so hard!

Dinner turned out to be a very memorable experience!

Did I really want to eat? No. Did I want to sit there on the couch with Robin, Raven, Starfire, and Beast boy watching some stupid horror film? No. Did I want to watch BB stare at Liz with little pink hearts floating around his head as she messed around with Cyborg in the kitchen? HECK _NO_!?

I truly felt... don't judge me if I say this? I felt... _jealous_. Jealous that Liz wasn't with me.

"W_hat_ are you doing?" Liz laughed. "That goes in third, not now!"

"Are you crazy!?" Cyborg responded. "It goes in _now _girl!"

Everyone looked at them as a muffled cry came from Cyborg. Liz immediately burst out laughing. She's smashed a handful of those mini tomatoes into Cy's face.

"Oh it is _ON!_" he shouted. Soon, the two were engrossed in a full flegded food fight, with nothing but lettace, tomatoes, carrots, and various dressings.

I'm pretty sure I was the only one watching aside from Beast boy.

"She's a vegitarian, she likes food fights, she's great at video games; is there anything she _can't _be?" the green teen whispered to himself.

"Yeah." I snapped quietly. "Your girlfriend."

He turned and glared at me. "Why not? She's not _your _girlfriend."

"Yeah but that doesn't mean-"

I stopped when I saw everyone staring at me, and Liz and Cyborg were coming over.

"Ladies, gentelmen, and Robin-" Liz began

"The kitchen of Cyborg and Liz proudly present,"

"Your dinner." They said together.

Raven snickered. "Are we supposed to eat you two or something?"

It wouldn't have been hard. Liz had ranch dressing war paint on her face, lettace in her hair, was bombed with tomato juice, and had carrots glued all over with blue cheese. Cyborg was no better.

"Ha! No." Liz smile and handed everyone a plate. She saved me and Beast Boy for last.

She walked over, and handed us each a plate.

"Where's the remote?" Robin asked.

"I got it!" Liz leaned in between BB and I. I swear Beast boy's eyes turned into hearts. I glared at him.

_She's __**mine**_.

I mouthed. I looked at Liz, and saw her looking over her shoulder at us. Both me and the green teen turned pink.

"Found it." Liz stood up, the remote in hand. She tossed it to Robin, who snatched it out of the air in one swift motion.

As Liz moved to sit next to me with her bowl of salad, he did the single most unexpected thing ever to happen to me. Keep in mind, I've been kidnapped, stabbed in the back by my friends and family, I'm half ghost, _I've fought a ghost who haunts box's_, and this surprised me more than all of that.

Liz kissed me.

It was just on the cheek, and seriously brief, but _she __**kissed**__ me!_

"I'm happy you're feeling better." She whispered as though she hadn't just made me want to jump up and scream, "_YES!". _

"I- uh, yeah... I mean um..." I grabbed a fork and stuffed as much food as I could into my mouth.

She laughed and turned her attention to the horror movie Robin had selected for us. I might have paid attention, if I hadn't been distracted by Liz. And Beast Boy's jealious looks.

I suddenly noticed every single thing about Liz; the way her eyes reflected the light from the TV, the barly noticable trace of blonde in her hair, how cute her choaker looked, the way she chewed every bit exactly 7 times...

_Why am I counting how many times she chews?_

...The way my heart was beating so fast, how sweaty my palms were, how my shoulder felt charged with electricity were she was leaning against me.

_Oh God. No Danny. NO!_

I couldn't... no. That kiss hadn't meant anything, right? No, it had been a _here-feel-better-i-love-you-but-not-__**love-**__love-you-I-just-live-with-you-and-sleep-with-you-b ut-not-like-__**sleep-**__sleep-i-just-want-to-get-away-from-these-titans-_, kiss. Right!?

_Danny, don't do this to yourself._

But it was to late. It had finally happened.

I've fallen for my best friend.

**So, comments please! REALLY long ones (Or LOTS of short ones) will make me feel obligated to update faster! PEACE!**

**~Piper**


	12. The last thing I saw

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Teen Titans, or Danny Phantom. I do, however, own Liz.**

**HEY PEEPS! So, im sick. Like, fever and everything. So, I edited this chapter to be as long as possible.**

**WARNING: this is one of the _worst _cliff hangers I've ever written. Meaning, you will all die. AND YOU CAN'T FINDOUT WHAT HAPPENES NEXT ON QUOTEV BECAUSE I BLOCKED THE CHAPTERS! :) So you'll have to wait until I update again to find out what happens. MWHAHAHAHAHA!**

**This chapter is dedicated to...**

**DANNYPHENTOM!**

**their comment: While I may not write a long (or short) comment idk either way you are doing an AMAZING JOB! On this story and I really hope you post faster. See I started reading this a while ago but became busy with school and stuff that I forgot and everything, so I found it and had to read it from beginning again and man was it worth it lol anyways keep up the good work**

**awe! thanks! I'm glad you like it! here is your cookie! (::)**

**this chapters shout out goes to...**

**RAINSHADOW999!**

**their comment: Sorry for not reviewing for the past chapters…**

Anyway this fanfic is awesome! I love how the start wasn't too…cliché? Also I really love how you made Danny and Liz not randomly trust the Teen Titans with their past (another fanfic that I'm reading has that problem) and how they're not letting the Titans know that they're ghosts. Robin is so brilliantly inquisitive and intimidating. ;)  
Liz is so convincing! I mean it feels like she really is one of the characters in the show! Are you sure she's your OC? XD  
Her past makes it seem like she's a real character, (obviously I haven't really watched Danny Phantom enough).

Anyway I absolutely adore this story! (I'm running out of adjectives). Please update soon! :D

**Yeah, Liz is my OC! I'm so.. honored (? is that the right word?) that you think Liz is that good! And yeah, I've read fanfics where its all like "oh! you're heroes? here is all out personal info, how we became this way, why we're running away, and every secret we have!"**

**Me: are you kidding me? So thank you! here is your cookie! (::)**

**someone also asked me why I give out cookies. Well... I really don't know! My friends have nicknamed them 'comment cookies'. Basically, they just mean that either Danny, Liz, or I liked your comment enough to give you a chocolate chip cookie. Virtual of course.**

**enough boring stuff, here is chapter 12!**

Chapter 12(?) Liz!

_He doesn't like you!_

_I kissed him..._

_You're his sister, not his lover!_

_I kissed him!_

_You don't have time for a relationship._

_I KISSED HIM!?_

_He didn't feel anything about it._

_I FREAKING KISSED DANNY FENTON! OH. MY. GOD!_

My mind was at war throughout the rest of the movie. _Why_ had I kissed Danny!? I didn't even know myself. I had just suddenly felt... well, life is short. Maybe shorter for Danny and I. Why not love someone? I loved him enough, why not tell him?

_Because if he rejects you, life will suck forever._

I didn't think that he would reject me. I'd seen his little stare off with Beast Boy. But still...

I could barely focus on the movie. My heart was hammering against my ribs so loud, I'm surprised no one else heard it!

I wanted to kiss him again. I never wanted to do it again. I wanted to go further: kiss him on the lips. I never wanted my lips to come in contact with him again. GOD! I DON'T KNOW!

After the movie was over, my mind was made up. Danny is MY ghost boy. He is my best friend, by brother, _my_ guy. I loved him. And he was going to know it... someday.

"Night guys." Robin yawned before walking out.

"Night." Danny called before walking out towards the bathroom.

"Here. Starfire thought you might like these." Cyborg handed me a lavender tank top, and black fuzzy PJ pants.

"Thanks Cy! You rock."

I noticed BB shooting a jealous look at the robot.

Well be jealous. I don't care. I already _have_ my guy.

Danny came back in just as Cy and BB were leaving. As he walked past, Beast boy tripped him.

Mature.

Danny didn't say anything, he just calmly picked himself up, and walked over to me.

"Hey." He yawned.

"Wassup?" I yawned back. Stupid contagious air.

He leaned back and collapsed on the sofa.

"I don't know about you, but I'm going to die from lack of sleep." He patted the empty cushions next to him. "Coming?"

_You bet I am._

I lay down and snuggled up next to him. He had a very distinct smell. Not in a bad way, but in a comforting way. Like... he smelled like air. Before it rained. And like strawberry... must have been the shampoo he was borrowing. And he smelled like... well, like Danny. And that's enough for me.

"Night Danny." I whispered, my head tucked under his chin.

"Night Liz."

His breath ticked my scalp. I could feel his voice vibrating through his chest and on my back. The way it should be. Perfectly content, I fell asleep.

When I opened my eyes, I couldn't tell what had woken me up. The clock above the stove read 4:35.

Then I looked at Danny. He was tossing and turning in his sleep. Must be having a nightmare.

I leaned down and lightly shook his shoulder.

"Danny... OW!"

He sat bolt upright so fast, he slammed his forehead into mine.

"L-Liz?" He stuttered.

"Yeah, it's me. Who else do you think you ran into?"

He suddenly lunged forward and crushed me in a hug.

Whoa.

Something shook him up _bad_.

"Hey..." I whispered as I hugged him back. "Hey what's wrong?"

"I.. sorry." he pulled back and looked away. "Just.. just a stupid nightmare."

"Wanna talk about it?"

He shrugged and pressed his palms to his eyes.

I wrapped my arms around him.

"Calm down. Danny.. shh, Danny It's OK. I'm here. We're OK."

"Sh- she was here." He whispered shakily.

"What? Who?"

"Sam."

Screw that _stupid _goth girl!

I gently pried Danny's hands away from his face. He wouldn't meet my gaze. I'm not sure if it was moonlight reflecting, or tears, but his eyes were glassy.

"Well she's _not _here. If she was, I'd have kicked her sorry but off the roof by now."

He smiled slightly. "We... we're going to have to leave soon."

"Yeah, I know. I'm almost... _trusting_ these guys.

Danny pretended to looked shocked. "How _scandalous!_"

I laughed. This is my Danny; happy, smiling, not crying.

He rubbed his eyes.

"So what did Sam do?"

"She killed you." His voice cracked on the K- word.

"She. Did. _What_!?"

OK, now I was mad. This stupid little girl who dresses in all black to stand out, who Danny had a crush on, who _stabbed us in the back_, she was coming and murdering me in Danny's nightmares?

"Well. News flash for her. I'm _not _dead, I never _will _be dead, and she's _not _going to be the reason for my life ending."

A smile crept onto his face.

"Sleep sound OK?" I asked him.

"You can. I'm going to stay up for a while"

I cuddled up under his chin, and fell asleep to the feeling of his fingers running through my hair.

"We'll get out of here tomorrow." He whispered.

I would have replied, but I was to far gone. Truthfully, it was one of the biggest mistakes of my life.

**TWO WEEKS LATER**

"LOOK OUT!" someone shouted.

Danny and I looked up from the TV screen just in time to dodge a football.

"What the-?" Danny laughed as we jumped aside.

He managed to snatch the ball out of the air.

"Hey," BB panted as he ran in. "Did you happen to see a football?"

Danny held it up. "You mean this?"

Just then, the other titans rushed in.

"It's _our _turn!" Raven insisted.

"Yes," Starfire supported. "It is our turn to off kick the ball of foot!"

I laughed "You're all wrong! It's _our _turn!" Danny and I took off for the door.

"TO THE T-CAR!"

That is _such _a corny name!

Danny, Robin, Beast boy, Cyborg and I all crammed into the vehicle. Star and Raven flew.

"OK, here's the game plan." Cyborg stated while driving. "Liz, you're on the girls team. Danny, you're with us."

We smiled and nodded, but I knew what we were both thinking: _Park! Chance to escape!_

It wasn't even a choice anymore. We'd stayed two weeks longer than we should have. The titans were planning on making us a room.

Yes. A personal living space to live in, for long periods of time.

RED FLAG, RED FLAG, RED FREAKING FLAG!

"So, football in the park?" Danny said causally as we whipped around a corner.

"Yup." Robin nodded.

BB stared at me. "I hope that you suck _epically _at this game! If you're even _half _as good as Raven and Starfire, we are _screwed_!"

I grinned in a cocky way. "Maybe I'm worse, maybe I'm just as good. Or maybe, I'm _better!_"

The looks of fear were priceless.

"We're here!" Cyborg slammed on the breaks.

"Liz. Go find the chicks and stratigize. When Starfire shoots a star bolt, we'll begin."

I nodded and glanced at Danny. My Danny...

He locked eyes with me, and I saw a clear message: Get away and find me.

Wouldn't have it any other way.

Of course, life doesn't ever take what _I _want into consideration.

I found my 'teammates' fairly quickly. We made our game plan even faster. It was a fairly simple plan: let the guys get the ball. Once all four of them were down by our goal post (AKA two big trees) Starfire would distract the boys so Raven could steal the ball. The ball would be passed to me, and I'd run down and score. Simple.

Of course, I would have to sneak away, find Danny, and we'd have to find away to get far enough away so we could go ghost and go somewhere the titans won't find us. But the truth? I don't think Danny wanted to leave. And neither did I.

Dare I say it, I almost considered the titans my... _friends._

True, they didn't know who Danny I really were, but they knew the people we'd let them know. And well... There was a reason Danny and I hadn't left yet.

Biggest. Mistake. Ever.

Star shot her bolt into the sky, and the game began. We'd underestimated how fast the guys would get down to us.

Before we knew what was happening, BB was tackling Raven, Robin was on top of Starfire, and Danny was crushing me.

I laughed. "When was the last time you played football with some other guys?" I asked Danny as we rolled down a small hill, me landing on top.

"When we last saw Derek and Jessica!" He flipped so I was beneath him.

"And, when was the last time you lost to a girl?"

He looked confused. "Wait, what?"

I rolled us over just as the football came flying towards us. I jumped for it, but Danny jumped and dragged me down.

The ball sailed over us and disappeared into the woods.

"Time out!" Cyborg yelled. Everyone stood up.

"OK, whichever team finds the ball first gets to skip chores for the next three weeks!" Robin challenged.

"It's ON!" BB yelled.

Everyone but me and Danny darted into the woods.

We looked at each other.

"First chance you get, find me." Danny said.

I nodded and turned. That was the last time I saw him.

"Where the _heck _is that stupid ball!?" Raven snapped, totally annoyed with the fact that we'd been searching the trees for almost an hour, and _still _hadn't found the ball.

"Do not despair!" Starfire said encouragingly. "We will prevail."

Raven communicator buzzed. "Oh great." She deadpanned as she pulled it out. "Here we go."

When she flipped in open, instead of seeing four triumphant faces, we saw three terrified ones.

"Are you guys OK?" Cyborg asked before we could even say hello.

I nodded. "Yeah, why?"

"Did something happen?" Raven asked.

The guys shared a concerned look. "Danny."

That was all I needed to hear. "What about him?" I asked as I yanked the communicator out of Ravens hands.

Robin gulped. No one answered.

"WHAT HAPPENED!?" I yelled.

"I don't know what happened!" Robin explained. "One minute he was fine, and the next he blacked out. Something hit him and-"

"_What _hit him?" I demanded.

Beast Boy held up a little dart, and my heart almost stopped. There was GIW logo on the side.

"We think it's just a tranquilizer dart but- Liz are you OK?"

I was not OK. I was anything _but _OK. I felt like I was going to throw up, pass out, or both.

They'd found us. Holy crap. The Guys In White had found us. And they were already after Danny, how long until they found me?

"Where are you guys?" Cy asked. "We'll come to you."

Raven closed her eyes and focused.

"Go east about half a mile. We won't move."

The guys nodded and the screen went dark.

I sat down hard on the ground and leaned against a tree.

They were here. It didn't matter what the Titans did, they were here!

"Do not worry friend Liz." Star said reassuringly. "Things will get better."

She was wrong. They were only getting _worse_.

"Elizabeth Masters." A voice hissed. A voice that had haunted my dreams for two years.

Agent J.

"Who's there?" Raven demanded.

"I see you've made some new friends." Agent K said. I still couldn't see them. They could have been anywhere.

"Who are you?" Starfire asked, turning in a full circle.

"But you and your boyfriend are in my possession now, and you won't get away." A third voice I didn't recognize concluded.

All three Guys in white suites emerged from the trees.

"Liz, who are these people? And how do they know you?"

"K, J, and..." I looked at the blond agent I didn't know.

"O." he supplied.

"K, J, and O." I spat out their 'names'.

"We're the guys in white, and we've come to take this villain." J explained.

"_What _villain?" Raven asked.

My heart hammered in my chest. They were right here in front of me. My worst nightmare.

"What did you do to Danny?" I snapped.

"Knocked him out and locked him in the truck." K said casually, the way someone might say "I'm going to get a snack."

"You attacked a person under the protection of the Teen Titans!?" Raven sounded shocked. "Are you people _mental!?"_

O shook his head. "You see, I don't believe you want to say that they are under your protection. Not with their criminal record."

Raven turned on her hell to glare at me. "_What _criminal record?"

I glanced at Starfire and Raven, both with accusing and hurt looks on their faces, and to the agents, who no dought had concealed weapons.

"We don't _have _criminal records. Not ones with anything _true _anyway."

"Why would they lie?" Starfire asked innocently.

The three guys laughed. "Oh this is rich." K sneered. "You never told them who you are?"

All three pulled some sort of pain inflicting device out of the jackets.

I had to go ghost, not only to protect myself, but to protect Raven and Starfire too.

I looked at the girls. "I- I'm sorry."

Ravens jaw hit the ground, and Starfire covered her mouth to stifle a gasp as I went from being Liz, to being The Star Of Amity Park.

"You. It was _you _at the jail!" Raven stepped back.

"We never meant to hurt any of you!" I insisted. "We never imagined that you guys would take to your house to _live _with you!"

"Ha!" J snickered. "You didn't know you were housing two of the most wanted criminals in the U.S? Funny."

K rolled his eyes. "Of _course _they knew. They're the ones who told us that the punks' were here!"

I glared at Star and Raven. "_You _told them?"

"_Robin._" Raven hissed.

"We were not aware at the time-" Star began. But I wasn't interested. The Guys In White were here, and they had Danny. I had to get him, and then we had to get away. Far, _far_ away.

I started launching electricity, fire, ghost rays, _everything_ I had at random. I didn't care who I hit.

But the GIW had gotten better. Screw them.

"Why do you resist?" O asked.

"We already have the boy." K added.

"No, you _don't!_" I scram. "YOU WILL _NEVER _HAVE HIM OR ME AGAIN!"

One of the most powerful blasts of electricity I'd ever shot hit J. He fell on his butt, this newly grown mustache and hair sticking out at odd angles.

K and O grabbed my arms, but Star and Raven pulled them away.

"Stop!" Starfire pleaded.

"There has to be a misunderstanding." Raven supplied.

_Why are they defending me?_

"I'd say I hate to do this, but I'm not one for lying... most of the time." K pulled two little metal disks out of his pocket. As soon as they came in contact with the titans girls, they were out cold.

"What did you _do_?" I demanded. No one answered me.

O pulled a gun I'd never seen out of his blazer and pointed it at me.

"Die, ghost girl."

The last thing I saw was O pull the trigger.

**HA. HAHA. MWHAHAHAHAHA! YOU DIDN'T EXPECT THAT DID YOU!? Yes, I know. I'm the devil aren't I? There's a reason I'm dressing up as the devils daughter for Halloween! So yes, I know that there are going to be people out there who are going to FLIP OUT when they read this. Just remember, this is chapter 12 of a 40 chapter book, AND there are going to be 3 or four books total in this series. So don't die because Liz got shot. Anyway, remember to comment!**

**LONGER AND MORE COMMENTS MAKE ME UPDATE FASTER!**

**Please, don't kill me for this cliffy.**

**~Piper**


	13. What I'm sure of

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Teen Titans, or Danny Phantom. I do, however, own Liz.**

***scared laugh* h- hey guys! *Everyone pulls out weapons* AHHH! DON'T WORRY DON'T WORRY THIS IS A LONG AND HELPFUL CHAPTER! YOU FIND OUT EVERYTHING! *weapons are lowered* EVERYTHING... except what you WANT to know! :) MWHAHAHAHAHAHA! *Hides***

**So yeah. I LOVED the reaction you guys had to the last chapter! Like, even though I'm sick, I laughed. HARD! So thank you! but... you still might hate me. No, you don't figure out if Danny and Liz are OK, and I MAY have ended in a SLIGHT cliff hanger... hehehehe... I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH DON'T KILL ME OR YOU WILL NEVER FIND OUT WHAT HAPPEND TO THEM! NEVER!**

**Sorry. Still have a fever.**

**NOTE: try listening to "Bones" by MSMR while reading this chapter. this chapter that took me THREE FREAKING HOURSE TO WRITE AND EDIT FOR YOU GUYS! DO YOU REALIZE HOW MUCH I MUST LOVE YOU IN ORDER TO DO THIS FOR YOU!?**

**Don't worry. We're made even by you're faves, follows, COMMENTS, and my torturing cliffies! :D**

**This chapter is dedicated to... ..**

**ABBY PHANTOM 9!**

**her comment: 40 CHAPTER BOOK!? Ok, I'm hooked, but COME ON! This is a great chapter, a great book, and I don't see anything you could do besides a few spelling errors. But WHY must you torture your readers with such huge cliffhangers and long waits? True, you warned us at the start of the chapter, but whatever! Please please PLEASE add soon!**

***Glances around* LONG wait? is three days really that long? *thinks* well guess if you don't know if she lives of dies... :)**

**Here, have a cookie! (::)**

**So yes. 40 chapters. Not planned, already written. Just need to be edited! Which I will do depending on how long my cliffies need to be left alone for suspence! MWHAHAHAHA!**

**This chapter's shout out goes to...**

**RAINSHADOW999!**

**(Yes again)**

**This comment... OMG I think it's one of the longest I've ever had. and it made me laugh!**

**Oh for the love of Ra, no body tries to kill off their OCs! Well…at least not the favourite OCs. Actually I really like where this fanfic is going.  
…And all the Fangirls and Fanboys die from a cliffhanger…  
Yes, I have been thinking about depressing life and death the entire day, and that's because of homework which I finally get a homework break. A HOMEWORK BREAK. You know how hard it is to get a homework break? Also yes, I have been acting pretty crazy today, crazy like Melvin Ishtar, not really, don't even look him up! He's insane! More insane than than the most craziest of crazy Fangirls! Whoops, off topic…**

Anyway, brilliant chapter! Thanks for the "comment cookie". ;D  
So…I guess I should just say update soon? One of my favourite authors won't update her fanfic and I really wanna know what happens next. Do not be like that author, the secrecy of the cliffhanger is driving me to a cliff -see what homework can do to me?

Oh and when Danny said that he and Liz were going to leave "tomorrow" and then you said TWO WEEKS LATER, I found that pretty amusing. I don't know if it was intended to be funny but yeah…congrats, you made my day. :)

**Well, I just tried to kill me OC. *Laughs* when you think about it, EVERY character that ever lived and has ever died is teachnically a 'killed OC'. And I'm (not) sorry to say that I've heard that my clff hangers do drive people to actual cliffs to look for the next chapter. (They won't be there) And yeah, the 'next day Danny!... TWO WEEKS L8R, WAS supposed to be funny! Thank you! here is your cookie! (::)**

**Now I have another one.**

**the comment that made me laugh the most is...**

**DANNYPHENTOM WITH THIS COMMENT!**

** WHY WOULD YOU TORTURE INNOCENT SOULS LIKE THIS!? ARE YOU MAD!? Really good story and glad I got read this perfect chapter . But Why a cliffy my mind hurts from thinking of all the possibilities that could happen in the next chapter SON OF A B****! Keep up the good work (:**

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAVE A WAFFLE! [::]**

**OK, I'm done. Nemo, hope this wasn't TOO long a wait. And Lord Jace, your comment made me smile! Don't worry, if this freaking cough doesn't kill me, I may just put off updating until you find me and you do the job. And Guest who told me to update soon. TA- DA! And demigod Phantom, yes, it really did. Had the hood hayride today. Sat with two other devils. My evilness has been made more evil.**

**MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**OK, enjoy the chappie!**

I was losing conciseness fast. When I heard the bang that signaled a gun being fired, I thought for sure I was hallucinating. They wouldn't shoot me or Starfire!

Right?

I was correct, they didn't shoot a titan girl.

They shot a _ghost _girl.

A girl who had been sleeping on my couch.

A girl who had let Starfire and I use her a guinea pig with new outfits.

A girl who cooked with Cyborg.

A girl who played video games with Beast Boy.

A girl who spared with Robin.

A girl who _lied_.

A girl who shot me a look of fear, hate, and pure betrayal as the bullet entered her stomach, and she collapsed.

A girl I'd just let get kidnapped.

Liz didn't make a sound as she got shot. For a minute, I thought O had missed. No such luck. Time seemed to slow down as I witnessed what happened. I will never know if what I saw was truly accurate, or just a hazy fantasy brought on from being drugged.

Liz took half a step back on impact, but that was about it. At first, she looked calm. Like she expected this to happen. Then her eyes widened slightly as her brain registered just what had happened. Her hand briefly touched her black clad side. When she held it back up, her glove was scarlet with her blood. Her blood, which also had a slight green glow. Her mouth parted slightly and she looked at me. Not Starfire, Not K, not J, not O, _me_. Her glowing purple eyes bore into my soul.

_You did this_.

I'm not sure if she said that, or my mind.

She looked at her waist, where her clothes were quickly darkening. Her legs suddenly couldn't support her. As she began to fall, she changed. The White hair turned brown, started purple eyes were replaced by fearful green ones, a black shirt was replaced to Starfires lavender one, and the black shorts and boots melted into a skirt and boots. The change was almost instantaneous, but seemed to last a life time.

Her knees hit first. Then her hands and arms. She looked up for a single second, this time, at the man who shot her. Who was going to kill her. And a single silent tear rolled down her cheek. No sooner had it fallen from her eye then they closed. Not in a peaceful way, like she was sleeping. No, when Liz's eyes shut, they shut with a seance of permanence. They would _never _open again. And if they did, it would not be that same girl that looked out.

And as that single tear fell from her face, her head hit the grass. The _thud _still echos through my nightmares.

"Looks like the ecto bullets work!" O said cheerfully.

"Let's beat it, before the chicks wake up." J agreed.

Then the world was black.

"Raven. Hey Raven. C'mon, please wake up!"

I opened my eyes only to be greeted by a concerned green boy leaning over me.

"W-What happened?" I asked, my voice not quite steady yet.

I glanced around and saw Robin sitting on the ground, a half awake Starfire cradled in his lap. Cyborg was standing off to the side, glaring at the trees like the might attacks.

"We were hoping you could tell us." BB replied.

"Did someone spill a cherry soda?" Robin asked, pointing to a mysterious red stain on the grass.

_No...Where did that come from?_

The grass surrounded the stain was flattened, like some had fallen...

Oh my God.

"_LIZ!" _

Starfire suddenly came to life at the sound of that. She began to sob into Robins chest.

"What? Liz? Hey Starfire, it's OK." Robin tried to sooth her.

"No." she sniffed. "It is _not _OK. Friend Liz is... is..." She couldn't stop crying long enough to explain.

"Rae, what's she talking about?" Cy asked me. "I don't see Liz anywhere. What happ-" They all must have seen the look on my face.

"This isn't a good story, is it?" Beast boy said gently.

I shook my head. "She... she and Danny... they're the ghosts who fought us at the jail."

The three laughed nervously.

"Raven, I think you may have hit your head. They _can't _be-"

"I'm _not _crazy!" I snapped, cutting Cyborg off.

"Listen to me. They're.. _ha__l__f _ghost half human."

"But," Robin began, raising his voice to be heard above Star's tears. "That's impossible. A ghost is _dead_. How could they be half dead?" he snicked in a nervous way. "I mean, they only report of any people even _slightly _close to what you're saying were Danny Phantom and The Star of Amity Park. You remember them right?"

"Yea. The ghosts from New york. The ones that were captured two years ago..."

I trailed off. Every thing suddenly clicked. Those ghosts were _Danny and Liz!_ How could my team not see this!?

"Raven, you can't think-" BB began.

Ignoring his lecture on how impossible my claim was, I pulled out my T- communicator and Googled pictures of Danny Phantom and The Star Of Amity Park.

"There." I declared proudly, showing them the best matching pictures I could find. "Tell me they don't look familiar."

They crowded around.

"I see younger versions of the people that we met at the jail." Robin said matter a factly. "So what?"

"No wait!" Beast boy leaned in closer. "It... no. There's _no way_."

"It's them." Cyborg clarified. "No one other boy could have that same haircut was Danny. Even if it is a little shorter than what we're used to seeing."

"And there is not a girl on this planet who could have the same look in their eyes as Liz does." BB paused. "Or the same necklace."

"You remember the story of how the Guys in White captured them?" I asked.

They shook their heads yes.

"They came back. I'm positive that that's who knocked Danny out. Then they came here."

"Did they hurt you?" Robin asked, concern in his voice.

Star sobbed harder.

"Us? No... But... they did hurt someone."

Beast boy turned in a full circle, looking for the girl he so obviously had a crush on.

"Liz. Where is she?" He demanded in panic.

"They... he had a gun and- we tried to stop them but the knocked us out-" I could seem to be able to say it.

"They... _shot_ her!?" BB squeaked.

I could only nod, the sound of Star crying the only sound that could be heard.

"We have to save them." I broke the scilence.

It was plain to see Danny was no longer with the boys. I'm not sure _what _they did with him, but he was probably in the back of an unmarked white van, bound and scared, while Liz died at his side. Or, they both might already have been killed.

"No." Robin said flatly.

"_WHAT_!?" everyone yelled.

"I know I sound like a jerk-"

"_Sound?" _Cyborg sneered.

"_But_, we can't. Listen to me, those two _lied _to us. If they really are the Star of Amity and Danny Phantom, then we all know they were arrested for a reason. Because they were criminals. They didn't tell us they had a... _condition_, they didn't leave when they should have, they basically hid under our roof to save themselves from the law! They can't be trusted."

"He's right Rae." Cyborg agreed sadly.

"What!? Are you guys _insane_!?"

"Raven," Beast boy sounded crestfallen. "Robin has a point. They've been arrested for everyone's own good. The Men In White or whatever told the whole world what they did two years ago. Remember?"

I did remember that. But I also remembered the short conversation that had happened between Liz and the agents.

_O shook his head. "You see, I don't believe you want to say that they are under your protection. Not with their criminal record."_

_ I turned on my heel to glare at Liz. "What criminal record?"_

_She looked at me, begging me to believe what she was about to say._

_ "We don't have criminal records. Not ones with anything true anyway."_

"Guys... did they ever provide... _proof_ of what they were accusing Danny and Liz of?"

No one could think of any.

"Raven, it was two years ago. Face it. They were just a second version of Terra. Let's just go home."

I was about to protest, but Starfire beat me to it. And she did so in the least way expected. She stomped up to Robin, finally having been able to slow her tears, and smacked him _hard._ Right across the face. The sound echoed as Robins head jerked to the side.

He looked at her in shock. Everyone did.

Star had _never_ done anything like that! With her Tamerainian strength, I'm surprised she didn't break his face. His cheek was a nice shade of red though.

"You, you-" She said something in Tamerainian that I'm sure wasn't a compliment.

Then she took off into the sky. I followed her.

When we got to the tower, Star ran off somewhere to cry. I went to my room to do some research. Danny and Liz were innocent. I knew it! Liz had practically said so, and she'd said it with to much emotion for it to be a lie.

I flipped my laptop open.

_Hmm... what do I search for exactly?_

After a while, I just searched what I'd done before I even knew them: half ghosts runaways.

Tons of pictures and articles appeared on screen. Some had titles that specified only Danny or Liz when in ghost form, and some were about them together. For whatever reason, there were many articles that were about the two when in human form as well.

_Fenton family failiers._

_Masters mastering fatherhood._

Finally, I choose one of the oldest ones I could find. With wide eyes and an open mind, I began to read.

_Meet the mayors daughter! By Cindy Adrian. You heard it right folks! Our own __vice- __mayor Vlad Masters, one of the richest men alive, has adopted a child! Masters was vacationing in his Wisconsin home_ _when he heard about all the orphans in California. Forgetting the last week of his vacation, Masters flew to California where he met Elizabeth O'Connor, his soon to be daughter. "Out of all the children I met that day, Elizabeth touched my heart." He told the Amity park times. The 14 year old girl had been in the orphanage for two years, since she was 12. Once the papers were signed, it was off to Amity Park. Elizabeth was enrolled in the local Caspar high- high school, where she immediately befriended Danny Fenton, Samantha Manson, and Tucker Foley. Elizabeth now has a very happy home in her new fathers heart, and as the sweetheart of Amity Park!_

There were two pictures beneath. One showed four kids smiling at the camera, their arms around each other. One of the kids was Danny. Good God, was he different!

I could hardly believe that this was the same guy that had been sleeping on my couch for the past three weeks. The Danny I knew had black hair that was long and falling in his face. My Danny had a hard look on his face. My Danny was hard, broken by his past. The Danny in the picture was very, very different. This Kid had the same basic hairstyle, but it was shorter. The kid in the picture had a stupid, arrogant grin on his face. He had a red and white shirt on and light blue jeans. He was innocent. He wasn't hard. But it was him.

Next to him was a goth girl that looked scarily like me. I gasped out loud when I saw a girl who must have been Liz. If I thought Danny looked different, then Liz was an alien.

The girl in the picture had the bangs covering her face, but her hair was chin length, not shoulder. Her green eyes were as piercing as ever, but instead of being hard, cold, and critical, the girl in the picture had eyes that danced with happiness. Then there were her clothes. The only thing I had seen my Liz in was either Starfires outfit or a black hoodie and jeans. This girl had a bright purple tee- shirt on with a black star. The only way I knew for sure that this was Liz was because they both had the necklace.

It was one of the simplest pieces of jewelry I'd ever seen; a black chain with a basic star charm on it. But they both had it. I wondered what was so special about it.

My eyes drifted to the final person in the picture. It was a colored guy (Not to be raciest or anything) with nerd glaces and a red barter. He had a yellow long-sleeved shirt on. I almost smiled.

_So those were their friends... what happened?_

I looked at the next picture. It was of Liz and some older guy. The guy had a goatee and a ponytail- all a nice shade of white- Grey. So that was Vlad masters. But I still hadn't figured out anything that Liz and Danny had done wrong. If anything.

Sighing, I clicked on anther article.

_Ghost kids come to Amity Park! By Cindy Adrian. Today was a very strange day at Caspar high high school. Being the first day of a new, all recyclable vegetarian__ menu, the school was attacked by what appears to be the ghost of the schools first lunch lady. The ghost pointed out that the menu had been the same for 50 years and kidnapped Samantha Manson and Elizabeth Masters upon learning that this change was the__ir__ doing. The ghost was trying to torture the girls by feeding them poisoned meat when a ghost boy saved the day.__The two hostages escaped when yet another ghost, this one female, entered the fight. These two ghost__s__ fought the lunch lady away. No one knows who these ghosts are or where they came from. Are these two ghosts friendly heroes here to help with problems like maniacal lunch lady's, or are they here to deliver a much worse fate?_

I frowned. That was... strange. I clicked on a few other articles.

Dang these guys had seen it all! Evil ghost dragons, a wishing ghost, Ember (she was a ghost!?). There were evil rule followers, overgrown plants, a box ghost (WTF?!), a technology controlling ghost, a ghost hunter (It's gotten to the point where this doesn't scare me), even an evil ringmaster!

_ Is there anything they _haven't _fought? _

Oops, spoke too soon. Let's not forget the weather controlling ghost, their feature alternative selfs, a mirror dimension of every one, and some guy named Plasmius.

Now I understood why their emotions had been so... scared. I click on an article "ghosts busted!" I began to read.

_Location of ghosts found! By Cindy Adrian._(did this chick write EVERYTHING!?)_ After the random appearance of Inviso- bill and Inviso- belle,_(?) _ the coming of all these ghosts has been located! Local residents Jack and Maddie Fenton are professional ghost hunters. A ghost portal along with many other ghost related weapons were found in the families basement. "We had no idea that these problems were our doing," Maddie Fenton claimed. "But you can be sure that with the Fentons' on the case, no ghost will ever show it's face in our fine town again!" The couples children Jasmine and Danny Fenton were interviewed as well. "My parents don't know what they're talking about," Jasmine insisted. "They would never harm a hero!" The youngest Fenton agreed. "What they do doesn't always make sense, but when the time comes, I know they'll make the right choice." _

Below there was a picture of a family. A fat guy in an orange jumpsuit grinned in a stupid way at the camera. The orange guy was holding a blushing woman close to him. She had short brown hair and a blue jumpsuit. A teenage girl with orange hair had her arms crossed and was glaring up at her parents. Then there was Danny. Smiling like he knew the greatest secret in the world, but her couldn't say what it was. I wondered if his parents knew who... er... _what_ he was.

I went to another one: Exchange students.

_Please help me._

_Exchange program By (_Who would've guessed!) _Cindy Adrian. Today was the first of our local high school's exchange program. 20 students were randomly selected from our school and from North-bird high school, California. To our towns sweetheart, Elizabeth Masters, this brought a pleasant surprise! North-bird taught grades 6 through 12 so this was where she had gone to school before joining us in Amity Park. Her two best friends from her old school, Derek Smith and Jessica Boston, had been sent to our little town! It was a very happy reunion where the school found out that Derek was Elizabeth's long lost boyfriend. "It's such a Romeo and Juliet plot line!" Mr. Lancer, one member of the school's touched staff told us. "Pfft. She could do _much _better." Quarterback Dash Baxter insisted. "__Just as long as that girl stays away from the ghost boy, I couldn't be happier for Liz!" Popular girl Paulina informed us. Below is a picture of the reunited friends._

I glanced at the picture. My only thought; Whoa. There was a blue girl. Literally.

She had blue eyes, blue eye shadow, even parts of her brown hair was blue! She had a blue shirt with a white strip that was so small, it exposed her midsection. She had black lipstick, which was a nice change from the blue. She had bright blue skinny jeans on and black boots.

The Boy was a different story all together. His hair looked like fire. Most of it was light brown, but parts were dyed red and it spiked up like flames. He had warm playful brown eyes, and a sarcastic grin that made me want to hide every sharp object and form of caffeine from him. His shirt was such a dark purple, it could have easily been mistaken for black. Fake flames danced across his chest. He had black jeans on with a belt that had a skull on it. His sneakers were black also.

I went back to reading.

_ Will this love story last after so long? Is there a romance between Danny phantom (_he'd gotten a name now?) _and a normal school girl? Is the Star of Amity Park (_OK Liz got a name too)_ getting jealous? How will this end!? _

I almost scram. I'd been reading for almost three hours and all I'd learned about was Danny and Liz's lives _before _some tragic thing had happened. I was almost ready to give up when an article caught my eye. It was one of the newer ones. "Ghosts WANTED!"

_That doesn't sound good._

_Ghosts wanted By __Cindy Adrian._ _Everyone in the town of Amity Park is going through scary times. As the Guys in White, a ghost fighting government agency, has informed us; our ghost 'heroes' were not what they seemed. "They are dangerous!" agent K insisted. "All ghosts are. We've been after they two ghosts that infest your town for years. I suppose they thought that acting like heroes would save themselves. But we know what they've done. Murders, robberies, and much more. They are not the heroes they claim to be." Our sources tried to interview the suspects. "we've done nothing!" they insisted before disappearing. Below are some file photos._

Two pictures, two ghosts.

If I hadn't seen the previous pictures of Danny and Liz at age 14, I would have never believed that these ghosts were them.

Danny still had the snow white hair and green eyes, but his jumpsuit had changed. His collar was white as well as his boots, gloves, and belt. He had a logo on his chest. It was a D with a P inside. Danny Phantom.

Liz was completely different. She was in a short sleeved black shirt with a neon purple star on it. Her gloves didn't cover her arms all the way, and they were the same neon purple. So were her boots belt and eyes. Those were definitely them same eyes. Her hair was the same color as Danny's. Her boots were shorter too.

I ditched the rest of the article when I saw one I _knew _I had to read. They title scared me. "Ghosts captured." I leaned forward and read as fast as I could.

"_Ghosts captured By __Cindy Adrian__. So sad these days. The ghost action that once made the Amity Park times everyday has ceased completely. Our ghost 'heroes' have been taken away to the GIW HQ for experimentation, and all attacks seem to have stopped. The Star of Amity Park and Danny Phantom were attacked yesterday at 4: __27 pm by the GIW. After putting up a decent fight, they escaped to Fenton Works in hopes to escape back to their ghostly home through the family portal. Fortunately, the GIW were waiting. Witnesses stood outside the building and watched as the ghosts they once called heroes were dragged away unconscious. _

I skipped a few paragraphs to were something had been added. It was about what was going on at the GIW HQ!

It was mostly pictures... pictures of torture. There were ones of the ghosts knocked out, of their cell, of their labs... There was a picture of Danny caught mid- scream, and much much worse.

I couldn't finish looking. At the very bottom of the page, there was a new edit.

It read _ATTENTION: Subjects Danny Phantom and The Star of Amity Park have escaped! If seen, please email us at guyinwhite or call the following number- 720 942 7659. _

That was it. I had learned more then I ever wanted to know. But I was sure of a few things now.

1.) Liz and Danny weren't the criminals they were being made out to be.

2.) No one knew they were only half ghost, maybe not even the guys in white.

Suddenly a new tab popped up. It was a news article that had just been posted. When I read the title, I almost fainted.

"Ghost re-caught."

I read the first three lines before I ran to get my friends. The three lines were very clear.

_Ghost runaways captured! This time for good! The Guys in White plan on ending their nonsense, permanently. _

I was now sure of one more thing; Danny and Liz were about to be killed.


	14. The return (Danny)

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Teen Titans, or Danny Phantom. I do, however, own Liz.**

**Sup peeps! Happy two days after Halloween! Hope you got as much candy as I did! :D**

**So, I bet you've been wondering how our favorite ghost boy has been doing. Is he dead, is he alive? (Teachnically, he's both)**

**Well, TODAY YOU GET TO FIND OUT! YAY! Be happy. Took me 4 hours to edit and fix. 5 really, but that's because I messed my wrist up playing video games, and have a brace thing on it for a few days. Messes up my typing ability. **

**ANYWAY!**

**This chapter is dedicated to...**

**ITSTHECXC!**

**Their comment: I'm really lovin this story..Can't wait for the next chapter**

**HERE'S YOU COOKIE (::) AND HERE'S THE CHAPPIE!**

**This chapter's shout out goes to...**

**DEMIGOD PHANTOM!**

**Their comment:You are EVIL my God whyyyyyyyyyyy when I red the part with robin saying no WAS like giving Bird like fuk dat bich cuz I was like GO SAVE THEM GOOOOOOOO and then when star hit him I was like KARMA BICHES KARM KARMAAAAAAAAA! Anyways you lady is evil also I love that song boss thx for suggesting it and what happens if I call that number? **

**Actually, IDK what would happen if you called that number... You should try and be all like " Is this the Guys In White?" If they said yes, I would DIE LAUGHING! And yeah, Robin's being stubborn. I wanted to jump into the story and hit him to. Why do I do this to my people!?**

**Oh yeah, cuz it's fun! :) Here's your cookie! (::)**

**WARNING: Like, three times I had to stop writing and shout "DANNY, I'm SO SORRY! REMEMBER, I LOVE YOU!" To the heavens to avoid hitting myself with a shovel.**

**ANYWAY, here be next chapter!**

"Uhg." Beast Boy groaned. "The girls have _better _not find the ball before us!"

Cyborg nodded in agreement. "I know. They'll never let us hear the end of it if we have to do double chores for the next three weeks."

I barley paid attention. I was to busy thinking about a way to sneak away, find Liz, and escape. And I had to pretend to look for the football.

Suddenly, I heard the sound of a twig snapping. It hadn't been any of the titan boys either. I peered into the densely packed trees trying to see who it was.

An adoring Fan?

A reporter?

An animal?

I saw a glimpse of something white.

A Guys in White agent?

I didn't have time to register the thought before something cold and sharp pricked my neck.

_Oh __crap__._

"Guys-" I could already feel the affects of whatever hit me set in.

"Yeah Da- _Danny!?_"

BB ran over to me, the other titans hot on his heels.

I don't remember falling, but one minute I was standing and the next, a face full of dirt grass and leaves. 5 Robins swirled above me.

"Danny! Danny what happened?" They asked.

I couldn't answer. My entire body was numb, and my eyes were feeling heavy.

I felt the cold thing leave my neck and saw Cyborg hold it up.

"A dart?! But who would attack us? Or him actually."

I'll tell you who. The guys that had their logo on the side of the dart.

The Guys In White.

No sooner had I thought it, than one such agent walked out from the trees.

"Oh my, he doesn't look to good."

"Who are you?" Robin asked suspiciously.

"I'm a paramedic that was just walking past. You know, the guys and I brought the van with us on the picnic we're on... What me to take him to the hospital for you?"

I blacked out before I could protest.

"Ow..." I muttered as my face slammed into something hard and cold. I blinked a few times so my eyes could adjust to the pitch black of wherever I was.

When they had, I was to scared to breath. I was in the back of a truck. Not just any truck. No, _this _truck, or van actually, I knew. I'd been here before. In real life, and in nightmares. I'd relived waking up here the _first _time in the middle of the night to many times to count.

I was bound and gagged in the back of the Guys in White van.

Dear God help me.

But wait... If they had me, had they gotten Liz too?

My answer came in the form of a speed bump.

My head whipped back at the sudden motion of the van, and hit the wall. And something- some_one_- came rolling towards me.

"_IIZ!"_

I yelled best I could through the gag.

It was her. She was motionless in front of me, an unidentified wound in her side bleeding enough to have her ecto plasmic blood slightly illuminate her form. It took a second, but it suddenly clicked as to what was wrong with her.

She'd been shot.

Anger flooded my every nerve.

How dare they? How could they?

Suddenly, we stopped. The back door opened, and I was momentarily blinded.

"Oh good. You're awake." K didn't sound happy about it as he pulled the gag away.

"Why do _I _have to carry her?" J complained. "She'll get my suite bloody."

An agent I didn't recognize stepped forward. "Deal with it. K knocked ghost boy out, and I dealt with the girl. Your turn."

"_You _shot her!?"

They looked at me like they'd forgotten I was sitting right there, scared out of my mind, and pissed off enough to kill them then and there.

"Yes. I did. Quite a sight too. Actually got a tear from her! Of course, we had to take care of those silly titan girls-"

"What did you do to them?"

O laughed. "What do you care? They're the ones who turned you in."

It felt like my blood had turned to ice.

"No... no, you're lying. They wouldn't-"

"Why wouldn't they?" J rolled his eyes. "You are both criminals. We've known where you were for weeks. Almost a month. Did you really think you'd be able to hide forever?"

I swallowed. This wasn't a dream. I was caught. Liz was shot. We were as good as dead.

"We're wasting time." K spat. "Up."

I looked at him. "I kinda have my writs bound to the floor genius."

K grabbed my arm and pulled, _hard_.

"OW! What part of _bound to the floor _did you not understand?"

He pulled a key out of his pocket in response. Before he let me up, he dragged Liz out.

"J."

J clearly didn't like it, but he picked Liz up and walked towards the building. The building that is in Amity Park.

Across the country.

"How long was I out?!" I asked, not really expecting an answer.

"A day." K monotoned.

As soon as my handcuffs weren't stuck to the floor, O shoved me out. Face-planting on gravel stings, just for those lucky people who have not had the experience.

"Move." The ordered me.

"And If you try _anything_." K hissed, leaning closer. "You will feel more pain then you thought possible."

My eyes widened. I knew he wasn't bluffing.

"You have Liz. Why would I do anything with out her?" I questioned.

Big mistake.

My handcuffs vibrated in an uncomfortable way. Soon, it went from uncomfortable to painful. Like I was getting pricked by thousands of tiny thorns. I winced, and it stopped.

"A mere _fraction_ of what those can do." O smiled, which looked more like a grimace. "Don't make us mad. If you make us mad, you make _those _mad. Make those mad, and I doubt you will ever be able to use your hands again."

K grabbed me roughly around the neck, and lead me in.

The place had changed since I was trapped there last. There were more security cameras, agents patrolling everywhere, much more technology, and a nice looking lounge area.

At first, I tried keeping track of where we were going, but it was hopeless. When the Guys finally stopped at what I assumed was my cell, I felt like I had just walked from here to Jump.

"We have both audio and video surveillance here." K explained, opening the door. "We will be able to see and hear everything you do. Get out of hand, and you will be punished. You will be escorted only to tests and back again. You won't be going anywhere else. Try anything to escape on these escorts, and there will be consequences. Do anything we don't like, and you will be punished."

The door slide open and I was shoved inside. Liz was in a heap on the floor.

O reached out and yanked my arms towards him. He unlocked the handcuffs and pushed me away.

"These will be put on while you are outside this cell. Your first test will be at 3PM. Have fun now!"

The door shut, and I was stuck in darkness.

It suddenly sunk in just where I was.

I was in a holding cell at the GIW HQ.

Liz was shot.

The Titans had handed us over.

I was alone.

I was screwed.

And most of all, I was _terrified_.

I felt sick suddenly, and sat down hard on the floor, my hand over my mouth. I'm not sure if it was to keep myself from throwing up, screaming, or flat out crying.

My cell was small. Bigger than the one I'd been in two years ago, but still small. If I stretched out all the way, I'd have to bend my knees to stay flat. The ceiling was high though. Either that, or it was to dark to see.

I looked at Liz. My chest tightened.

Oh my God.

She was _shot_.

I scrambled over to her and checked for a pulse. I wanted to jump for joy when I found one. Not the strongest, but still there. Kneeling down, I assessed the damage. I'm no doctor, but I was still sure she was in trouble.

I wasn't going to do anything like rip her shirt away or anything to see, so I had to focus on what I saw. She was still wearing one of Stars outfits', so I could see some of her side at least. It looked like she'd been hit right beneath the ribs. Scarily close to her rib cage actually.

From what I could tell (Which wasn't much) it looked like the bleeding had slowed. You'd think that would be comforting, but it wasn't. It was still a steady stream of blood. If that was slower, I hated to imagine what faster had been like.

_What do you do when someone's shot and there's no medical help?_

In movies, the hero just wrapped a strip of cloth or bandage around the wound, and they were fine. But this wasn't a movie. I couldn't just pause everything and think of a solution.

_Pressure. To slow the bleeding._

OK... Pressure. How do I do that?

I put my head in my hands to block out reality. This could not be happening. I could not go from sleeping on a couch with Liz, in the titan tower, to _this _in just a day... could I?

Truth was? I could. And I did. Not just now, but the first time this happened. How had I even survived that? I though back to that day, two years ago.

-Flashback-

_ "Will you calm **down**?" Liz snapped as I paced in front of her._

"_Are you crazy!? They caught us. They kidnapped us. You saw what happened! We're going to die here. Oh my God. They're going to kill us! They're going to experiment on us and cut us open and hurt us and-"_

_ "DANNY!"_

"_What?!"_

_ Liz sighed and stood up, walking over to me._

"_Look at me."_

_ I couldn't keep my eyes off the walls, which seemed to be closing in. She put one hand on either side of my face to keep my eyes on hers._

"_That's better. Now listen. Take a deep breath."_

_ I tried, but I was to panicked to do it right. It sounded more like hyperventilating. _

"_Danny!" Liz put her right hand on my chest, and kept her left on my cheek. "We'll do it together. You're panicking. Just think, 'in and out'."_

_ She inhaled deeply, then exhaled. Then she did it again._

"_See? You can do it. Come one. In and out."_

_ It took a while, but she got me to calm down slightly._

"_OK. That's better. Sit down."_

_ "You want me to just **sit down **at a time like this?!" _

"_Yes." She grabbed my hand, and we sat together on our prison bench._

_ "Liz," I practically whimpered. "What do we do?!"_

_She looked at me, and for the first time in all the time I'd known her, I saw fear written all over her face._

_ "I don't know. We aren't going to get out of here, at least not without a plan."_

"_So... how do we make a plan?"_

_ She frowned and looked at the ceiling. She's never admitted to it, but I swear there were tears in her eyes._

"_We um... we have to know where the exits are," She looked at me. "C'mon Mr. Action Movie, what else?"_

_ I thought about it for a second. "We uh... we'll have to know where guards are?"_

_She smiled and nodded. "Right! OK, so the guard posts..."_

"_And what's outside. If we get out on a side that's closed in, then we're trapped. If we got out towards the streets, they can chase us with a car. What else is around this place?"_

_ "Aren't there woods close to here?"_

_I nodded. "So we have to find an exit close to there. How do we do all that?"_

_ Liz fell forwards and hugged me, gripping me like I was her life line. "I don't know!" She sounded tearful. "I don't know Danny. For once I don't know, and, and... it scares me."_

_Surprised, I hugged her back. This wasn't the first time I'd hugged her, but this time it didn't feel awkward. It felt... **right**._

_ "Hey... hey it's OK." I tried to reassure her. "We'll figure out a way. Together."_

_Liz leaned back far enough to look at me, nodding. "As long as we stay together."_

_-end Flashback-_

I opened my eyes. I needed a plan.

_OK, OK, OK... plan..plan..plan.._

My mind was blank. I was just to freaking scared to think straight. In truth, I was panicking. The same way I had when I was 14. But this time, there was no Liz, no _'together'_, no hope.

There had to be a way out, there just had to be! I tried pulling the door, but it wouldn't move a millimeter. I pounded it with my fists, I slammed into it with my shoulder. Nothing worked. I even went ghost and tried to walk out using intangibility. Yes, that's how stupid I can get when panicking. I will be in an anti-ghost facility, and go ghost.

Go on, say it. I'm an idiot.

"That won't work you know." an agent said over an intercom.

"LET ME OUT!" I shouted desperately.

"Awe, is the ghost boy afraid of the dark?" he taunted.

I couldn't breath. My heart was pounding a million miles a minute, I was practically hyperventilating.

_Deep breaths Danny._

My brain couldn't seem to control my body. My chest still pumped up and down. I was beginning to feel light headed.

_DANNY! It won't do any good for you to make yourself blackout. Breath. Like Liz taught you._

I took a deep breath and held it for a while before letting it out.

_That's right Daniel. Slowly. One breath at a time. Let yourself calm down_.

A minute later, I was able to breath normally. I was not the main concern here, Liz was.

_Pressure Danny. Like you thought earlier._

Don't give me that look. Yeah, reader. I know you're looking at me like I'm crazy- talking to myself like that. I was the only company I had besides an unconscious girl. Sue me.

I pulled Liz close to me, and pressed my palm onto the sight.

Yes, it was gross.

I couldn't look at it to closely, and I couldn't think to much about what I was doing, or else I was sure I would vomit.

So I looked at her face. I imagined her eyes when they were open, looking at the world in that way she does- ready for anything, scared of nothing. Not a thing like me.

My mind drifted to favorite memories with her, before the Guys in white, time while running away, even small things that had happened in the past month.

The time we'd been fighting Undergrowth and got our element powers. I thought she'd been possessed with Tucker and Sam, so I ran away to the ghost zone. But my newly found ice powers froze me. Luckily, Frostbite found me. When I'd woken up, I was in my underwear in an anti-freezing chamber or something.

At first, I thought myself to be alone-ish. But no. Liz was there. Her new flame powers had disintegrated Undergrowth's vines, and she'd come to find me. But she's gotten too cold, and Frostbite had decided to defrost her too.

Frostbite has to have everything in order, clothes included. So when we saw that both our uniforms had burs, we'd washed them. So yes, she was just as exposed as I was. I still remember what she'd had on; purple sports bra, neon pink boy shorts.

That doesn't make me a stalker, right?

**(A/N: yeah Danny, it kinda does. But Liz didn't forget that day either ;))**

My eyes were beginning to feel heavy (How could I even _think _about sleeping?!) when the door slide open.

"Well? We haven't got all day ghost boy. Stand up!"

My jaw fell open. The person talking was a.. a _woman_!

"who-"

"Agent M of the Gals In White program. You'll meet E, G and Z possibly. But all at a later time. For you, you have an experiment to go to."

As she stalked into the room, her white skirt fluttered a little. "Come on! Don't make me late. These heels were made for kicking, and so were these legs. Don't make me use them."

"M," another voice scolded. Another woman walked in.

Unlike M (Who was a redhead), this woman was blond. M looked mean, and truly ready to kick my butt, but this new girl looked a lot nicer.

"He's scared."

"Don't be so soft hearted E." M complained. "You know what he's done."

"Yes, I do. But just look at him. If that's not his scared face, I don't know what is!" She knelt down next to me, and I felt my heart race. My muscles tensed, ready for her to hit me, or kick me, or somehow try to hurt me.

"Calm down." E slowly pulled the handcuffs from behind her back. "May I see you hands please?"

I could feel how wide my eyes were, but I still held my arms out and let her lock the cuffs.

"OK, now we're just going-"

"Who cares?" M interrupted.

She bent down and grabbed my hair, and pulled me up.

"Ow!" I protested.

"M," E said warningly. "He's going to get plenty hurt in the experiments. Don't make it worse."

M released me but pushed me forward. "Move it, kid."

The two locked the door behind me (what did they think Liz was going to do? Escape?) and walked me down to many hallways to count.

"How is this place so big?" I thought out loud. "I mean, you guys specialize with ghosts, how can you have a use for so much space?"

"Most of it is office space," E explained. "And rooms made for you and the girl."

"Made for us?"

M snickered. "Yeah, made for you. You two changed a lot of things around here. Scientists have been bringing us all sorts of new tech to try out on you. Ya know, does this hurt? can you break this? Can this kinda stuff affect specter activity? The boys have been _dying _to have you play with the new toys."

I gulped. "S-so where are you taking me right now?"

"Blood work... and there are some questions they want answered. And of course two years of punishment to cram into a day or two." She smiled wickedly.

"M, cut it out!" E snapped.

"_Why _do you keep sticking up for him?" M scowled.

"I know that he's been accused of bad things. I believe in most of them myself-" E began. "But that's not why he's here. If that was why, he'd be in jail instead. I just think it's cruel to do all this to a 16 year old kid! Not saying he doesn't deserve it, but he doesn't even get an explanation. Doesn't know why he's doing anything."

"I'm doing it because I don't have a choice." I muttered.

M shoved me and I fell on my butt.

"That's right. Now get up before we're late. Lateness will not be tolerated."

"Nothing will." I grumbled as I stood.

After another minute of walking, we stopped in front of a huge door.

"May I formally welcome you back to the Guys In White Headquarters!" A voice said cheerfully. A voice that I knew all to well.

Her voice had haunted my dreams.

My nightmares.

My visions.

My memories.

"Forever." a second voice concluded. The door opened to reveal the speakers.

Tucker and Sam.

"Danny!" Sam smiled and walked towards me, arms outstretched like she was going to hug me.

"It's been a while." She got closer. "Two years to be precise."

I shuddered, remembering Dark Dan (My future self) saying that exact same thing.

I tried to back away, but the door had closed. No way out.

Sam had changed since we were 14. Her bangs were cut the same, but her hair reached down to her waist. She had on a pure black tee-shirt, with a black and purple striped long sleeve shirt underneath. Her jeans were black, and so were her sneakers. A purple choker that matched both her lipstick and her eyes was around her neck. Purple plastic spiders dangled from her ears.

Tucker had changed too. He no longer had his hat or glasses. He'd gotten taller and more muscular. Puberty. It had changed me, and him. God, HIGHSCHOOL WAS RIGHT!

He wore a yellow tee-shirt and green kakai shorts. Same color scheme as his 14 year old self.

He's replaced his glasses with contacts. His hair was still cut short.

Truthfully, he looked like some cool collage guy, not the geeky guy I was best friends with.

Sam walked over, arms out stretched. She wasn't going to hug me...

Or maybe not...

"So... _good _to see you again Danny!" Her voice sounded like venom.

"Uh..."

"Tounge tied to see your old girlfriend?" Tucker snickered.

"She was _never_ my girlfriend." I hissed.

Sam looked offended. Faker.

"Danny, don't you remember the 'fake out make outs'? The late nights studying-"

I was suddenly very happy Liz wasn't here.

"The-" She tried to continue, but I cut her off.

"The betrayal, the pain, the nights that seemed to last years?" I almost laughed. "Yeah. How could I _ever _forget that?"

"Watch your mouth, or you just might find some poison being slipped into your food." Tucker snarled.

"Like you're going to feed me."

Sam unlocked my hand cuffs, and inspected my wrists. Like she cared.

"Looks like you already did something wrong." She teased.

A thin circle of red was around m wrist, like a bracelet. So I _had _been pricked by the cuffs! Well in that case; _ow_.

"Weren't there supposed to be _two _ghosts?" Tucker asked. It sounded innocent enough, but I knew he knew what had happened.

"Oh she's just a little busy, _dying _because of you!" I snapped.

"What a shame." Sam monotoned.

She grabbed my shoulder with a grip that seemed _way _to strong to be hers. She shoved my onto a vertical table and fastened me in. The restraints were around both writs ankles, and my waist.

"Just so you know, you won't be escaping again." Sam smiled at me.

"And as for Liz.." Tucker said without looking up from the computer screen he was staring at. "Well, I know what was on the bullet.

I pulled on the restraints. I had to get out. I had to get away. Find help, hide forever, do _something!_

"Awe. I the big bad Danny Phantom scared?" Sam talked to me like I was 5 years old.

I felt the sighs of panic start.

_Danny, cut it out! Don't let them know, DON'T!_

"W-what are you going to do?" I'd meant it to sound brave, but it sounded as terrified as I truly was.

Tucker walked over and jabbed a needle into my arm. "We need some blood."

When he pulled it out, the vial was filled with a red/green liquid.

Ew.

Tuck turned to a lab assistant. "Go have this analyzed."

He turned towards a control panel by where I was being held.

"So how's life been treating you?" He questioned casually.

"You mean besides having my best friend getting shot, getting kidnapped, trying to forget what you did to me here the _first _time, and running away long enough to not eat for two days and not care? Super."

"Best friend? You mean, you and Liz aren't a thing?"

"Not yet."

"Meaning she's still single?" He sounded hopeful.

"Are you seriously-! _Why _would she like the guy who sent her _here_? Honestly, even though you've watched her be _tortured_ you still have a thing for her? You are more messed up than I thought."

"He's not into Liz!" Sam snapped. She stalked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "He has a girl."

Oh. _Oh_. Oh that's sick. Two mentally challenged people together? Meh, I guess they do fit together. But still, _Tucker and Sam!?_

"So because Sam couldn't have me, and Tucker couldn't have Liz, you two got together?"

They nodded.

"Not that you even would have liked me back." Sam shrugged. "Right?"

Heat rushed to my cheeks.

"Oh." She narrowed her eyes at me. "So you _did _like me back?"

I didn't answer. Yes I _had _a crush on Sam when we were fourteen, but at the same time I hadn't known what to do about Liz! She could understand me more than anyone else in the whole world could.

Sam laughed. "This is rich! You liked me, didn't you! All this time I thought you would go after the stupid little ghost girl-"

"_Stupid!?"_ I snapped. "She's a better best friend then you _ever _were!"

"Oh please. You've known her for two years. You've known me since 3rd grade. How could she know you better?"

"Life changed for me! She could relate."

"So if I were a ghost, you would be dating me?"

I laughed. This was just insane.

"I never thought you to be the jealous type Sam."

Her face turned red. A very... commercial red... it barely looked real.

"JEALOUS!?" She sputtered.

I laughed again. Mt emotions had be so strung out, this was just hilarious.

"Holy- all this. Turning us in, everything was because you thought I would go off with Liz, flying onto the sunset? Do you realize what a bad first move that is? I just-" laughed bubbled from my chest.

All this crap, this life ruining experience, all because my ex-best friend was jealous? What has the world come to?

"So you're saying you would have gone with me?" She questioned. I noticed Tucker glaring at me from behind her. Looks like Sam isn't the only one who can get jealous...

"Are you crazy? I love Liz!"

I hadn't meant to say it. I just... did. But I knew it was the truth.

I love Liz.

I have since we were fourteen. It just took me a while to realize it.

Sam's gaze hardened.

"Start the machine at level 8 Tucker."

She shot me a glance of pure loathing.

"Make him feel as much pain as possible."

**So? you likey? Well, new rule. At LEAST six comments per chapter, or you have to wait a WEEK (Or more) before I update. I don't care if you put a smiley face! JUST COMMENT PLEASE! DON'T BE A GHOST READER! I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! I LOVE COMENTS! I don't care if you're like "I liked this. it reminded me of *inseret back story*" just. freaking. comment. Danny and Liz like making waffles and cookies. There will be three new options to get cookies/waffles.**

**Dedication**

**Shout out**

**longest comment**

**comment that made me laugh/smile the most**

**New person comment**

**I will add more WHEN I START GETTING MORE FEEDBACK! :D**

** Sound fair?**

**P.S. to those smart readers who are all like 'I'll just comment 6 times!'. NOPE! SIX DIFFERENT COMMENTS FROM SIX DIFFERENT PEOPLE!**

**Ok, I'm done. Love you all, FAV, FOLLOW, AND COMMENT! **

**peace out!**


	15. Welcom to Amity Park (Raven)

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Teen Titans, or Danny Phantom. I do, however, own Liz.**

**A new chapter!? Already!? well, you guys deserve it! Nine comments? I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**I has news. I messaged Butch Hartman on Facebook. I told him about Liz, about my ideas for the show, and why he should bring it back with me writing, and with Liz. I truly did it. He hasn't responded yet, but I'm sure we will. Even if it's to tell me to get lost! I will keep you updated on how that goes.**

**This chapter is dedicated to...**

**LORD JACE!**

**His comment made me rethink life for a sec: Poor Danny...**

One question though, why doesn't Danny just wait until Liz is a little better, if possible, and then just Wail the place to rubble and when he's exhausted Liz flies them out? We the saw the Wail on Dan's level of power take down a city wide previously thought impervious ghost shield, I want to think Danny can manage a single large anti-ghost building.

Just my thoughts. That and I would love to see the GIW feel the wrath of that Wail. The only one agent I see that doesn't deserve it is Agent E, which I somehow think will be important next chapter.

Lord Jace

**Yeah, I've thought of that before. But Liz isn't... well... let's just say... HOW DO I SAY THIS WITH SPOILING EVERYTHING!? She um.. never... uh... that is to say, Danny doesn't get to... you know what? Take you cookie, (::), and read. I can't say anything more... :)**

**This chapters shout out goes to...**

**ETHIOPIAN1987!**

**Their comment: Good story. I have spotted a couple of spelling mistakes but they are very insignificant when compared to how good your story is**

**awe, thanks! I will apologize for all spelling and grammar errors. If my computer doesn't catch it, I won't either. So, sorr.**

**Here, have a cookie! (::)**

**The longest comment was...**

**DEMIGODPHANTOM!**

**Their comment: I am officially going to hurt you the GiW sam and tucker (personally) why just why and you have no idea how much i squealed when i read that u gave me a shout out i couldn't read the chapter until i calmed down which it took me 5 mins i had to skip over it because every time i read it i started to squeal and i might not hurt you cuz u said ur sorry but i am defenently going to hurt sam and tucker they wont even have time to run and the bad part was that im hyper on candy and soda so i was screaming and like DANNY DANNY UR GOING TO BE OK ITS GOING TO BE OK LIZ IS GOING TO LIVE I KNOW SHE WILL! And i was scraming at sam and tucker like YOU GUYS SUCK IMMA GO IN MY PHONE AND PERSONALLY SLAP YOU IN THE FACE IN. THE. FACE. Anywho keep on writing you make my day when you update even in the last chapter made my day cuz just looking at the looks my fam gives me is funny so KEEP ON WRITING EEEEEEEP**

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You are funny! I loved this comment. Have a raisin cookie. {::}**

**The comment that made me smile/laugh the most was...**

**PHANTOM MUSIC LOVER!**

**Their comment: NOOOOOOOO! Sam is evilly insane! Run! Danny run... Oh wait he can't. He's locked to a table. I amaze myself with my own stupidity sometimes.**

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Danny: I WOULD RUN IF I COULD BUT I'M A LITTLE BUSY WATCHING MY CRUSH DIE AND BEING TORTURED! HEEEEEEEEELP MEEEEEE! :'(**

**Oh. And here's a waffle [::]**

**The newest person to comment was...**

**DIKI469!**

**Their comment: Dude you are one crazed up fruitloop, but good chapter I would like to see more**

**LOL! Here, have fruit loop! O. (Imagine that's a fruit loop)**

**And the FIRST comment was...**

**FANFIC101GIRL!**

**Her comment:TThiswa an interesting chapter. I was like, "Oh no you didn't!" When Sam told Tucker 2 do tht 2 Danny! Pure gold! And Sam and Tuck an item? I did NOT see tht coming! Please update soon! And 2 thnk it all started with jealousy...**

**Yeah. Seemed like a good plot twist! You like it? Here is your cookie! (::)**

**So, let's keep up those comments! Now, presenting, THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

"DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHERE YOU'RE GOING!?" I shouted at Cyborg.

Don't judge me. You try riding in a car with three boys and one other girl for two days, and say you aren't on edge.

Yes. Two days. That's how long it took us to figure out where the GIW HQ was, pack, formulate a plan, and go. Danny and Liz could be dead already.

"Chill Rae! We're going to Amity park."

I glared at the back of his seat. "No, really?" I asked sarcastically. "It's not like I'm the one who figured that out or anything." (-_-)

"Will you two stop fighting?" Robin asked. He turned in his position as shotgun, and looked at us. "Fighting won't get us to them faster."

"Nope. Leaving earlier would have though."

"Friends, please." Star began. "No more mean talking."

Our gaze locked, total chick glare off.

"I _told _you all that we needed to save them. First thing. Did he listen?"

"No, but he was mislead."

"He's the leader. He's supposed to want to save everyone!"

"We all should."

"Then why are we in a car, racing to friends who may already be dead?"

Well, I WIN!

"Raven, admit it." Beast boy looked at me. "At first, you felt a little betrayed. Like it was Terra all over again. Didn't you?"

Yes, I had thought that a little bit. But Terra had been a spy. She'd lied to get to our secrets. Liz and Danny? They'd lied to protect themselves. Possibly save their lives. They'd had good reason.

"Don't tell you didn't think about _why _they lied."

"They... well they just wanted safety." Cyborg didn't sound confident.

I rolled my eyes. Sometimes, my team mates can be _so _slow.

"Think about it. They were running away for two years. It's the beginning of winter. The Guys In White have been chasing them, probably all over the country. They _tried _to run away from us that first day during the snowball fight. We're the ones who 'adopted' them. And we're heroes. They know we probably would have done what we thought was the right thing. Now do you feel so dumb?"

"But the right thing would have been to listen to them!" Robin protested. "They used to be heroes too. Shouldn't they know that?"

"If they told you they had a criminal record," Cyborg kept one eye on the road, and one on Robin. "Would you have wanted to help them? Can you honestly say that you would have listened to them explain how they were framed? Or would you still have reported them, like you already had?"

Nothing like getting two hybrid friends on the brink of death kidnapped to make you rethink your whole life.

Robin stared out the window, not answering. "Just get us there as fast as you can."

I looked at the window. We were driving into a storm. Awesome. I love rain! I yawned, as the entire car was soon doing. Trying to have five teenagers sleep in one car was a mistake. Especially because three of those teens were boys.

Soon, I drifted off.

"STOP THE CAR!" Beast boy yelled.

I nearly jumped out of my skin, he'd woken me up.

Cyborg slammed on the brakes. While I'd been sleeping, the rain had gotten harder. The tires skid on the wet pavement, and we spun a 360, leaving tire tracks behind us.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" Cy yelled at BB. "YOU NEARLY MADE ME CRASH MY BABY!"

"Look!" BB pointed at the building we'd swerved in front of. A huge sign read: Fenton Works.

"So what?" Cy asked, still ticked about his car.

"Isn't that where Danny grew up?" Robin asked.

"THANK YOU! At least _someone _get's it!" Beast Boy smiled.

I looked at the building.

"Should we go in?" I questioned.

"Perhaps the residents can tell us more about friend Danny." Star suggested.

"Let's go!" Robin jumped out of the car and into the pouring rain. We followed him.

Even though it only took 10 seconds, by the time we were at the door, we were soaked.

"So... do we just ring the bell?" I asked.

Robin pressed the little button, which looked like a ghost.

A brow haired woman in a blue tank top and jeans opened the door. I recognized her as Maddie Fenton.

"Can I help you?" She asked, looking confused.

"I hope so." Robin flashed his smile. That smile had won over reporters, Starfire, even some female criminals. If that didn't get us the info we wanted, I don't know what would.

"We were wondering if you could tell us about your son."

Maddie frowned. "I don't have a son."

"We've met him." I protested. "Danny Fenton."

A look passed over her face. I wasn't sure if it was hurt, guilt, anger, sadness, or joy. She was hard to read.

"Come again?"

"Your son, Danny." Beast Boy explained. "And his friend, Liz. We've met them, they've been staying with us for the past few weeks actually."

Maddie laughed, but it was obviously forced. "Oh kids. Please, do come in for a moment."

She opened the door, and we stepped in side. "Jack, Jazz!" She called. "Come here!"

A tall, fat man with black hair walked in. Jack. He hadn't changed from his picture; same outfit and everything. But his hair had more grey. When Jazz walked in, I could barely tell it was her.

Her once waist length orange hair was now cut to her shoulders. She was wearing a black dress with a belt and heels that matched her eyes. Her headband was the same color.

She looked at us, and her eyes widened. "Aren't you the teen-"

She stopped when she noticed her parents staring at her. "The teens... who knew Danny?"

_Why doesn't she tell them who we are?_

"What are you doing here?" Jack asked, no warmth in his voice.

"They say Danny has been staying with them."

Jazz shot us a look is disbelief, then happiness. But she covered it up with a serious face.

"That's impossible." Jack spat.

"Why's that?" I asked.

He narrowed his eyes at us. "Because Danny is dead."

**Very short, crappy chapter. I'm sorry, it's really just a filler with a slight , WTF, cliff hanger. I suck.**

**SIX COMMENT OR ONE WEEK BEFORE NEXT UPDATE!**

**Love all you guys. Question: favorite quote from the book so far, and favorite quote from this chapter? (I will ask this every chapter)**

**REMEMBER TO FAV, FOLLOW, AND COMMENT!**

**PEACE OUT PEEPS OF THE GHOST ZONE!**


	16. What is there to fight for? (Danny)

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Teen Titans, or Danny Phantom. I do, however, own Liz.**

**WASSUP PEEPS!? I'm sorry. It was been five days since you heard Danny was dead (Haha, yeah. Right Jack. Because I'm going to 'kill' Danny. Lier)**

**But... you will all want to hunt me down at the end of this chapter. Just keep in mind. This is a 40 chapter book of a 3-4 n=book series. this is chapter 16. So don't murder me.**

**So my mom had bought these cream filled eggs, but they were Halloween themed. So I can never get the stupid wrappers off, so I had my mom do it. I bit into it, and the cream was green. At first I was like _WTF!? _and my mom laughed. She pointed to the wrapped, which for Halloween, said: ECTO-FILLED EGGS. **

**Mom: Well, I guess the guys in white had some fun with Danny and Liz...**

**Me: DANNY! WHY!? WHY DID YOU NEVER TELL ME YOU WERE SO DELISIOUS!?**

**Anyway. Have fun with this chapter!**

**This chapter is dedicated to...**

**ABBY PHANTOM 9!**

**Their comment: OK, just putting this out here, i forgot to review the last chapter, so this one is for this one and the last one.**

You are an evil genius. A genius demon that feeds off the reactions to epic cliffhangers. But this whole book has been Entirely. Freaking. Great. Like, my awesomeness meter broke five chapters ago. There was too much awesome and it exploded. Seriously, I had to clean awesomeness off of the floor for a week. *rereads review so far.* *thinks, "man, i am such a weird person.* Anyway, good chapter, minimum errors, maximum suspense. Just in general epic. Now I want a cookie. Or a waffle. Or a fruit loop. Just any awesome food thingy Liz and Danny want to make in the GIW kitchens. Bye and update soon! (or else) mwahaha

**My fav comment so far! ^-^ HAS A COOKIE! (::)**

**This chapters shout out goes to...**

**JAMIE PHANTOM!**

**Their comment: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! PLEASE UPDATE! Must. Read. More. Of. Awesome. Story! Eeeeeeehhheeeeehhee! I am running around squealing in anticipation! Ooooooh I can't wait for the rest of the story! (Bet you didn't know that with all my squealing!) oh I NEED to see if 1) Liz survives 2) if Danny can survive sam's jealous wrath 3) and if the teen titans can save them! Waaaaah! Why did you cause me such horrific pain by making me WAIT?! Ahhhhhh!**

**hmm.. I answer the first question in this chapter. The second one.. well... I _kinda _answer it... ish... not really. and 3.) well, the titans were jut informed that Danny was dead... why save two 'dead' people? *Evil smiley face* COOKIE FOR YOUS! (::)**

**The longest comment was...**

**LORD JACE!**

**Their comment: *Noms cookie***

Oh well, I guess I'll have to wait to figure everything out. I suppose you also want the Titans to have a hand in their escape to help mend broken bridges? Can't blame me for wishing the wrath of the wail on those agents of the GIW though.

And you know, if I could have super powers, I'd want ghost powers like Danny's. I mean, flight, intangibility, invisibility, overshadowing, energy rays/blasts/shields, wail, elemental ice powers, duplication, and all those miscellaneous little powers we only see in one or two episodes.

What's not to love?

Lord Jace

**um... I never asked... uh... I asked for fav quote, where'd you get powers out of that? Well, I would have the same powers. As you know from chappie one, Liz and Danny have soe identical powers, and some that are like _how da crap did he/she get that?_ LOL, I would have Liz's powers. Mainly because, I wish I was Liz. XD, has a waffle [::]**

**The comment that made me smile/laugh the most was...**

**DPHAN746!**

**They actually commented LAST chapter, I just didn't see it until the other day. My computer was spazzing. So, sorry, this made me laugh!**

**Their comment:Phan: Hi there! My name is Phan. I'll ask you questions from time to time cause I'm curious. Here is a question; What's your favorite cookie? Mine is Chocolate Chip, it goes great with Hot Chocolate. ( Who needs milk? )  
Blue: Phan, you're rambling... Hi I'm Blue Angel, her Pegasi OC! I like this story! And I want a cookie!  
Phan: Me too!  
White:Me three! Hi, I'm White Phantom, a Pegasi OC based off of Danny... Why did you base me off of him again?  
Phan: He's one of my childhood heroes. Also another question, what was going through your mind when you shot your OC? Cause I went like this... 0_o.  
White: Well, it's 1 am, time to go to bed... Night.  
Phan/Blue: Night! **

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Well, I was thinking of how to make Danny suffer as much as possible with the Guys and White. I asked the few friends that knew about Danny and Liz what should happen. Someone mentioned that Liz could be seriously hurt. So, I shot her. **

**Liz: WHY DO YOU HATE ME!?**

**Piper: I don't hate you! I INVENTED YOU FOR GODS SAKE!**

**Danny: THEN WHY DID YOU SHOOT HER!?**

**Piper: ...Did I not just explain that?**

**Danny: You couldn't have shot _me?_**

**Liz: You DO get shot! Remember? Chapter-**

**Piper: SHUT UP! DON'T SPOIL ANYTHING ELSE!**

**Liz: -_- I wasn't actually going to say anything...**

**Danny: wait... I GET SHOT?! WHEN DID PIPER WRITE THAT?**

**Piper: Last night... 2 AM... watching Ultimate Enemy... remember this?**

**Danny: You were serious?**

**Liz: She shot me, why not you?**

**Piper: GUYS! LET THEM READ THE FREAKING CHAPTER ALREADY**

**Liz: BYE! Has a cookie! (::)**

**Danny: I'm still confused... so um... yeah... enjoy this chapter... **

***eye roll* that was why I like you, DPhan746. You have your people talk too! I LIKE YOU!**

**And the FIRST comment was...**

**KORYANDRS!**

**Their comment:that went by kind of quickly, but was still pretty good. liked cyborg in this chapter **

**LOL, I liked writing Cyborg in this chapter I love him!**

**OK, HERE IS THE CHAPTER FOR YOU GUYS!**

NEXT CHAPTER, LIKE CHAPPIE 16 OR 17!

"STOP!" I scram.

I knew no one cared. It didn't matter to these people that I had never been in so much pain in my _life_. It didn't matter to them that my body was trying to absorb so much electric shock, it could kill me. They didn't care that I couldn't cry because I was to busy trying not to die.

No, it wasn't even crossing their mind. The fact that this electricity was laced with ectoranium didn't concern them at all. The fact that I was pulling on my restraints so hard, I ripped skin wasn't an issue. Neither was the undeniable fact that Liz was alone in a cell, life slowly slipping further and further away from her. And she was slipping further and further away from me.

It was that fact that hurt me more than any experiment the Guys In White could ever conduct on me. If I lost Liz, I would lose any and all meaning for life. If her eyes never opened, if her heart stopped beating; she would be taking a bigger part of me with her to where ever half ghost's end up.

"Asher," Tucker said turning to a lab assistant. "Turn it up to 8. See what his reaction is, and then we should be good."

"Yes sir." The whimpy little man said curtly.

The table I was strapped to began to vibrate harder. I watched as what were barely noticable streaks of green lightning became constant arches of agony.

And I scram. The sound echoed off the walls, filled every fiber of my being. There was nothing but pain. Any other feeling was a lie to distract from this. This was the only thing there ever was and ever will be. This constant pain.

The pain of betrayal.

The pain of Liz dying.

The physical pain.

The pain of lies being all I've ever known.

The pain of lieing to people.

The pain that I feel every time I see Liz, to skinny for a 16 year old girl.

The pain I felt every morning when I woke up before her, seeing the life I helped drag her into.

The pain I feel when I think about my parents.

The pain I feel ever single time I look at myself in the mirror, and wonder what I ever did that was so bad, I was doomed to this life or torture. The never ending torture.

_Wouldn't it be easier for it to end?_ Part of me asked.

_Sometimes._ The other agreed. _But what about the parts that aren't torture?_

_What parts are those?_

And being strapped there, I didn't have an answer.

Normally, I always say a reason to live.

To be with Liz, to kick Beast Boys butt at video games, annoy Robin, change the worlds mislead digust about Danny Phantom and The Star of Amity Park, show my parents I'm still their son... and maybe... maybe grow up. Have a real life, have a family, _live_.

But that day in that table, not on single option seemed realistic.

Liz was dying. The Titans turned us over. The world would never, _ever_ change their minds without a miracle. My parents meant nothing to me now. And growing up? Not a chance. The way my life worked, if I didn't die in the next couple of days, Liz would. And when that happened, I would go with her. Because If she didn't hear me say 'I love you' in this life, she would in another.

"PLEASE!" I shouted. I had to stop this, I couldn't take anymore. I _couldn't take any more_. But Sam and Tucker knew that. And I knew that they would _make _me handle it, force me to stay there, trapped in a world of my own agony. They would watch me snap, piece by piece, until there was nothing left. Until I was gone.

The would break me.

"Sam?" Tucker asked, and the slightest hint of sympathy was in his voice.

I heard that voice be completely concerned, worried that Liz or I was to hurt to get up and fight.

_You're a fighter Danny._ I recalled him saying to me once.

I forget what had been going on; Liz and I might have wanted to stop fighting and being heroes... That had happened a few times...

_You always have been. You can take more kits than anyone else can. You fall, but you stand back up. When someone says you can't, you literally turn around and say 'you just watch'. You always have. You can't stop now, or ever._

I wondered how much of that was true. Maybe he'd been watching, observing and recording every fight result. Documenting the training Liz and I did. Reporting back to these twisted minded freaks about our every weakness.

Did anyone ever truly care?

"What?" Sam snapped back. "Are you feeling _sorry _for this piece of ectoplasmic trash?"

"I'm not... _Trash_." I chocked out.

Sam turned to me.

"_What _did you just say?" She hissed.

I looked her right in the eyes. I might have been about to black out form pain, but I wasn't going to be her verbal punching bag.

"I said that I am not trash. If anyone is, _you_ are."

"How _dare _you say-"

"How dare _you_?" I interrupted. "Look at you. You were my best friends all my life. You were there when I had a problem, when I was hurt. I did the same for you."

"You also put us in danger." Sam replied casually.

"You said you were proud of what Liz and I did." I shot back.

"_Proud?_" she spat.

"What was there to be proud of?" Tucker asked, turning the machine down to a two.

Relife immediately spread through my body. There was still slight pain, but I could blink the black spots out of my eyes now.

"You cost a city billions of dollars in repair, you put innocent citizens in danger, you put _us _in danger, you let your grades slip, you lied to us, your parents, teachers, an entire _world _that respected you. Who would be prod of that?"

My heart sank. I had never thought about those things. Ever. It had always been fight, sleep, eat, train, repeat. School had never been important, and neither was preserving the battle ground. I wanted to keep as many people safe as possible.

"I... I never wanted to put you guys in danger. I just wanted-"

"Wanted what?" Sam snickered sarcastically. "To be a hero? To show off for Paulina?"

"To do more!" I blurted. "To be more than the kid with the genius sister and weird parents. I wanted to be more than Danny Fenton, kid who will do nothing with his life. I wanted adventure. We always played games like that, remember?"

When we were in elementary school, before Sam was goth and Tuck was tech obsessed, we used to play action games on the play ground.

Sam would be the beautiful warrior princess, Tucker would be the evil criminal mastermind, and I would be the night in shining armor.

"We weren't the ones who through those memories away." Sam snarled. "You ditched us for a ghost girl. You went off and had new adventures- ones we could never participate in. You left us."

The metal bands keeping me locked to the table suddenly released and I face planted on the ground. Everything hurt.

"Take him back to his cell!" Tucker barked into a speaker- an intercom I assumed.

K and J walked in and each grabbed one of my arms. "Move it or lose it kid." J hissed in my ear.

It was agonizing just to walk. Every step took a huge effort, and the sad thing was, if K and J hadn't been holding on I wouldn't have been able to walk.

We turned a corner and I saw a window looking into a small room. Another agent was taking notes on someone on the examination table.

Someone wearing purple.

Someone with brown hair.

Someone who had been in our cell.

Someone who was hooked up to lots of machines recording her vitals.

Someone who, as I watched, had her heart motions slow, and then go flat.

_Oh no. No, no, **NO**!_

Someone who had been through more with me than anyone.

Someone who I needed.

Someone who saved my life.

Someone who had lost so much blood, her skin was almost completely white.

Someone who had stopped breathing.

_This can't be happening. She can't be-..._

Someone who truly understood me.

Someone who had fought by my side for years.

Someone who had a little green teen stalking her everywhere.

Someone who had the most beautiful singing voice ever.

Someone who had been shot.

_She can't. She won't. She WILL pull through. She has to..._

Someone who had been adopted.

Someone who could get me lost in her eyes.

Someone who could get lost in my eyes.

Someone who I loved.

_Liz... please._

Someone whose heart line was staying flat.

Nothing could stop the tears in my eyes, or the sinking of my stomach, or the clenching of my chest. Liz was gone. And this time, she wasn't coming back.

**I SAID A BOOM CHIKA CLIFF HANGER! DIDN'T EXPECT THAT DID YOU!? Then again, does anyone expect what I leave this chapters with? NO, BECAUSE I MAKE SURE YOU CAN'T! MWHAHAHAHAHA! **

**So, do you think Liz is really dead? What is Danny going to do? Is he really dead, like the titans have been told? TUNE IN NEXT TIME WHEN WE RETURN TO, FALLING FOR THE GHOST OF YOU! ;)**

**SIX COMMENT OR ONE WEEK BEFORE NEXT UPDATE!**

**Love all you guys. Question: favorite quote from the book so far, and favorite quote from this chapter? (I will ask this every chapter)**

**REMEMBER TO FAV, FOLLOW, AND COMMENT!**

**PEACE OUT PEEPS OF THE GHOST ZONE!**


	17. Who up for saving some ghosts? (Raven)

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Teen Titans, or Danny Phantom. I do, however, own Liz. This Entire story is dedicated to Sabby, my best friend and inspiration for this entire thing. Without her, there would be no Falling For The Ghost of You. LOVE YA GIRL!**

**This chapter is dedicated to...**

**PUPGIRL123**

**Their comment: OH MY GOD! YOU JUST KILLED LIZ! I sincerely hope she's gonna have one of those miraculous recoveries, because if not i swear i will...okay i don't know what i'd do, but FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, DO NOT KILL HER! And while i'm at it update extremely soon.  
But besides mentally screaming at you, i do have other things to say about this story. First, it is the best Danny Phantom/Teen Titans OC fanfiction i have ever read. It is so impossibly hard to find Danny Phantom/Teen Titans OC fanfics on this site that when i found this i practically peed myself. Okay, i might be slightly exaggerating, but i was really excited. And the fact that you have Raven's POV in here to? (BTW she's my favorite Teen Titan) I almost died! I have literally stayed up for an hour to finish this. I completely skipped my homework, but i don't even care. Anyway, to summarize this ramble into 8 words, DO NOT KILL LIZ, update, and you rock.**

**But DID I kill Liz? Can A half ghost die? Do you know? NO CUZ IT AINT'S EXPLAINED UNTIL LATE 20'S EARLY 30'S! Here is your cookie. (::)**

**This chapters shout out goes to...**

**JDT PRODUTIONS!**

**I thought this was my dad for a second because of the name. It's not though... **

**Their comment: I just love this story, the amount of thrill, how the emotions are very relatable, how you fall in love with Liz, I hope I have been able to do that with my OC as well as you have. Thank you for writing this piece of literary piece of fanfic heaven. Please update soon so I can know that they two lovers are safe - JDT**

**Has a cookie! (::)**

**The longest comment was...**

**DPHAN746!**

**Their comment: Phan: Cliff Hangers, my only weakness! * falls over *  
White: You're being a bit dramatic Phan.  
Blue: I think it's funny.  
Phan: Thank you Blue. Anywho, I got an awesome surprise this morning! My mom made everyone hot chocolate with chocolate marshmallows and whipped cream. Moms are so awesome.  
Blue: I had a whipped cream mustache.  
White: Mine was a chocolate one.  
Phan: And I had yogurt!  
Blue: That was random... Also, Phan, why do we stay up so late?  
Phan: It's usually when everyone has updated their stories.  
White: Makes sense.  
Phan: By the way, thanks for the shout-out! Here's a bunch of hot coco containers for you! * Passes a crate full of hot coco to Piper * With your cookies and my coco, we'll rule the chocolate kingdom together!  
Blue: 0_o Calm down Phan!  
White: I'll go get some sleeping pills.  
Blue: You've had way to much sugar today Phan.  
Phan: Yeah... I guess ice cream, a Danish, candy and coco can do that to anyone.  
White: Okay, here's some pills.  
Phan: Fine... Goodnight Piper! See you next chapter!  
Blue: Night!  
White: Sleep well!**

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! COCO/COKIE OVERLORDS OF THE WORLD! Assuming Liz ain't dead... ;)**

**The comment that made me smile/laugh the most was...**

**ABBY PHANTOM 9!**

**their comment: Oh. My. Ectoplasm. You are just so.. ugh... ah... ! I have no words to describe the horror that has unfolded in this chapter. Oh, wait, yes I do : EVIL! EVIL, EVIL, EVIL, EVIL, EEEVVIIIL! How dare you kill Liz? Seriously, what kind of writer kills off their epic OC? *thinks* On, the other hand, what kind of writer shoots said OC and tortures Danny. *glares***

Excellent chapter by the way. Nice writing, superb description of the electro-shock thing, even if it did pain me to read it. I HATE YOU! *stops and face goes pale* I mean... You rock! Great job! Upload the rest of the chapter soon and I promise the rest of your loyal fans and I won't mob your computer and post the rest of the book in secret. *nervous laughter, crosses fingers behind back.*

Seriously, though, you are really awesome. Love all the repitition near the end to add effect. Also, is that pity I hear from Tuck? (I bet Liz bribed him with her delicious cookies) I know I'm rambling now, but just one last thing. (I hear you groaning over there, but be patient!)  
I have a favorite quote. All the way back in chapter 10. Liz's POV. Just ended sparring w/ Robin  
( "Sorry, man." I laughed. "I swear, I did not aim for that area!" ) Awesome. No other adjectives apply. Well, I'm done. BYE!

**Have a waffle! [::]**

**And the FIRST comment was...**

**KORYANDRS!**

**Their comment:what a coincidence that as soon as i reread the previous chapter a new one is updated.**

not much happened in this chapter, but i still liked it.

**OK, HERE IS THE CHAPTER FOR YOU GUYS!**

"What do you mean he's _dead_?" Robin asked, narrowing his eyes.

Jack shrugged, like he could care less. "Why does it even matter. He's been 6 feet under for two years- almost three."

I looked over and saw Jazz glaring at her parents like she wanted to kill them.

"Yeah." She monotoned. "_That's _what happened."

"Jasmine Fenton!" Maddie snapped. "Enough of this!"

She turned to us. "She and Danny were very close. She refuses to believe he's really gone."

Jazz rolled her eyes. "No. I believe he's gone." Her voice cracked. "But what I don't believe is the crap you sold off to the papers and new station about how he died."

"How exactly did he and Liz die?" BB asked.

"You know about Liz too?" Jack asked.

Jazz crossed her arms. "How'd you know she went by 'Liz'?"

"Went?" Starfire was lost.

"You don't know how they died?" Maddie sounded surprised.

We shook our heads.

"It was two years ago," She began. "Danny, Elizabeth, Sam, and Tucker went to the arcade. Unfortunately, there were some people there who don't like our mayor. They decided that the best way to hurt him was to hurt Liz. But Liz wasn't even Liz. And Danny wasn't Danny. Some ghosts had killed them a long time ago, and had been living in the mortal world in the bodies of our children. Danny and Liz were already gone. When the four came back, Sam and Tucker had already texted us and explained the situation. We had the Guys In White waiting. They were carted away, and we've been assured they are dead."

"So... your son died... how was the funeral?" I asked. I don't know why I bothered- it was obvious the couple was lying. No parent could say their kid was killed with out crying.

"They didn't through one." Jazz answered.

"Why not!?" Robin was catching onto the lie.

"It wasn't like we had his body or anything." Maddie sounded board. "He didn't get to say goodbye in the first place anyway. Better to let it fade then making it a big deal."

Well that was a load of bull. What kind of parents had their son 'die', and then talk about it like he was their most disliked character on some soap opera?

"I'm going to show them something in my room." Jazz suddenly announced. "Mom, why don't you make some snakes or drinks or something else. Dad, help her."

Before anyone could argue, she was pushing us all up the stairs.

"Hey!" BB protested.

"If you want answers, shut up and walk." Jazz hissed. She was much snappier than I'd imagined.

In the hall we passed a door clearly decorated by a teenage boy and his friends.

_Why would they leave Danny's room alone if they thought he died? Wouldn't they want to find... __**something**__?_

Jazz's room had fusha walls. As soon as we were in, she locked the door.

"What the _hell _are you doing?" She demanded.

"What do you-" Cyborg began.

"Don't play games with me, I know who you are!" She leaned closer. "What I want to know is why The Teen Titans are here asking about my dead brother and Liz."

"Jazz," Beast Boy began. "Your brother isn't dead. He and Liz are alive... or were. They might not be for much longer."

Jazz snorted. "Yeah, _right_. Do I look like an idiot? I wasn't born yesterday. You guys live in _California_ on the opposite side of the country. On top of that, those two were taken o the Guys In White. You know, _professional_ ghost killers. You expect me to believe you?"

"I can prove it!" Beast Boy offered.

"You can?" I questioned.

He nodded and pulled a memory card out of his sleeve. "I uh... Well I was planning on teasing Danny with this." He admitted sheepishly.

"Is that from that fist morning?" I asked.

"Dude, _how _did you get that!?" Cyborg smiled slightly.

"Well, the guy whipped my butt a video games. I had to have _something _to give me leverage."

"What is it?" Jazz picked it up and examined it. "A memory card? From a camera..." She walked over to her laptop and plugged the chip in. A picture of Danny and Liz sleeping on the couch together appeared on screen.

For a moment, she just stared. "How did you get this?" She finally asked, her voice shaking.

"Danny and Liz have been staying with us for almost a month." Robin explained.

Jazz looked at him. "How did they do it? How much do you know? And why would you ask my _parents_ for help?"

"We know enough." I muttered.

"They're half ghosts. I'm not sure _how _but they are. They've been running away since they were 14. And a few days ago, the GIW found them, and recaptured them. And in the process of doing so, they shot Liz."

"They... _shot _her!?"

"Jazz," Robin said gently. "I know this is a lot to take in. But we need you to help us. We have a lot of questions that need to be answered, and it looks like you're the only one who can help."

She nodded, tho she still seemed to be in shock. "He... he's grown up so much!" She giggled a little. "Oh my God, what is he _wearing_? And his hair! And look at Liz! They..." She paused. "They're so different."

"Jazz can you tell us-"

"Not here." She glanced around. "Meet me at the Nasty Burger in 10 minutes. Then, I can tell you everything."

We didn't even have time to agree before she herded us down the stairs and out the front door.

"10 minutes." She whispered. "Be there."

Outside, it was still pouring rain. Just standing there, we were re-soaked.

"Um- so do we go?" Cyborg asked no one.

"Well, I guess if we want answers..." Robin turned and we walked to the car.

"Does anyone know where this place is?" I asked, just then noticing that we'd forgotten to ask that one very important detail.

"Two blocks west, turn right, take a left and BOOM!" Beast boy spread his arms. "We'll be there."

He had the entire car staring at him.

"How do you know that?" Robin questioned.

BB shrugged. "Their meat is complete and utter crap, but their vegetarian menu is _legendary_!"

Exactly 10 minutes later, we were at the restaurant.

When I'd pictured the place where Danny and Liz had spent a long time of their life, I'd imagined a happier place. The Amity park we drove through was depressing. Houses were in terrible condition, the people walked around like they were scared, even the children weren't right. They didn't play, they sat and talked. And not even in a lively way either. They talked in a serious way that children shouldn't.Everywhere I looked, I saw posters of the Guys IN White, wanted posters of Danny and Liz, even Anti-ghost awareness bulletins.

The Nasty Burger was the definition of corny. Red leather seats, back and white checkered floor, cheesy gimmicks like that.

No one was in the building except us and the people at the counter. They didn't even pay attention to us; they just continued to gossip in the corner. I heard them giggle and knew they were talking about us.

As we sat in a booth, I noticed that every single table had a black ribbon taped to every single table.

"What's with all the black?" Robin voiced my thoughts.

The teenagers working looked at us.

"It's for Danny and Liz. Duh." A pretty girl with long black hair snapped.

"They don't look like locals Paulina." A blond (and ripped) guy chided. "They may not know."

"Danny and Liz?" Starfire leaned closer; we all did.

An Asian guy nodded, clearly upset about it all.

"Ghosts killed them exactly two years ago. Ever since then, this entire town has gone to the dogs."

The last girl, yet _another _blond, nodded. "Mayor Masters has taken all these new precautions and is working with the guys in white to keep ghosts out of the picture for good, but of course, they don't leave. And ever since Elizabeth and Danny died, they seemed to have chased the Star of Amity Park and Danny Phantom away."

Paulina sighed. "I miss the ghost boy. And Danny wasn't bad either. He may have been a loser, but he _was _kind of cute"

"You said you were over them!" the blond boy pouted.

"Chill Dash." The Asian cracked a smile. "You can't say you're over Liz."

Dash snarled. "Don't give me that Kuan! You STILL fantasize about The Star of Amity park coming back for you one day."

"Don't even start!" that blond girl snapped.

"Whatever Star." Paulina smirked. "You're just jealous because she stole your name and out-stared you!"

"SHE DID NOT!" Star yelled. "_I'M _STILL THE REAL STAR OF THIS TOWN!"

"I hate to break this up," A familiar voice said as she walked in. "But I'm pretty sure these guys don't want to know about your delusional relationships."

"Hey Jazz." Dash welcomed her, his voice full of sympathy. "How you been?"

He truly didn't even need to ask. Her eyes were red and puffy, and dried tears stained her cheeks.

"I'm fine." She walked over to our table, a thick folder under one arm. The workers went back to talking amongst themselves, and we made room for Jazz at our table.

"Before I tell you anything, let me make one thing very clear." She set the folder on the table as carefully as if her life depended on it.

Or Danny's.

"If I find out that you are lying, I will personally hunt you to the ends of the earth, and _kill _you."

I never would have pegged Jazz as the violent type.

"I swear," Robin started, lifting his right arm. "We aren't lying to you. Danny and Liz are our friends, and we want to help them as much as you do."

Jazz took a deep breath. "OK. Then let me tell you the truth."

She pulled a slip of paper out of the folder.

"What's that?" BB asked.

"A Guys and White official declaration of collection."

"What the heck does that mean?" Cyborg scowled.

"_This_," Jazz slide the paper towards us. "Is the reason this entire town fell apart. Two tears ago, The Guys and White showed up at our door with this. They had figured out exactly why Danny Phantom and The Star Of Amity Park had never been seen in the same room as Liz and Danny. They told my parents, and even brought _Vlad _into it. Either they don't know he's half ghost, or he's paying them to keep their mouths shut."

"Vlad as in, Vlad Masters?" I asked.

I thought I'd heard everything. Guess not!

"Yup. Mayor of this town and Liz's dad."

"Her _dad_?! That old man?" Beast boy sounded appalled.

"By adoption, not blood." Jazz paused. "What did they tell you about how they ran away."

I waited impatently as Robin explained the false sob story of little orphans Danny and Liz.

"Sounds like a Liz alibi." Jazz smiled. "All this time... they've been alive all this time!"

For almost an hour we sat there, listening to Jazz tell us about adventure after adventure that she'd shared with Liz, Danny, Sam, and Tucker.

Suddenly, she stopped. "Hide. _Now_."

We all ducked under the table.

To teens were walking in. "Who are they?" Robin whispered.

"Tucker and Sam." Jazz spat.

"I seriously thought we'd lost her." Tucker commented.

Sam laughed. "It wouldn't have been that big of a lose after all."

"We wouldn't want to lose the leverage over Danny though." Tucker argued.

"What are they talking about!" Jazz murmured to herself.

"I had to watch him last night." Sam sounded amused. "He was crying _so _hard. He doesn't know she's not dead. He saw it when she stopped breathing you know."

"_No!"_ Tucker sounded shocked. "Man that must've stung."

"He was sobbing all night. Didn't sleep at all. From dawn till dusk _You can't leave me _and _It should have been me_'_s_. M had to bring a bucket because he made himself sick."

"What's he doing tomorrow?" Tucker questioned.

"Ecto ranium dodge ball, training, and most importantly, resistance. I'm thinking of putting Liz in the dodge ball room just to make sure he does something."

"Don't you think that's a little harsh?" Tucker ordered his food.

I could sense Sam shrug. "No. If she dies, she deserves it. And if he dies- well there'll be someone waiting for Liz, now won't there?"

I wanted to hit them.

"I have to get out of her." Jazz insisted. "There is no way I can stay here and listen to them talk that way about my brother."

Using my powers, I transported us out of the diner.

"You have to save them." Jazz demanded desperatly.

I nodded. "We will Jazz. We could use your help though."

She shook her head. "My parents know they aren't dead. They also know Danny and Liz are half ghost. I have to stay here and make sure they don't try and hunt them down." She blinked. "But when you save them, and you _will_- just... tell Danny I love him. And, I'm sorry."

With that, she sprinted away.

"So," Robin turned to us. "Who's up for saving some ghosts'?"

**SIX COMMENT OR ONE WEEK BEFORE NEXT UPDATE!**

**Love all you guys. Question: favorite quote from the book so far, and favorite quote from this chapter? (I will ask this every chapter)**

**REMEMBER TO FAV, FOLLOW, AND COMMENT!**

**PEACE OUT PEEPS OF THE GHOST ZONE!**


End file.
